Alphamon, Eternal Ascendant
by crestofawesome165
Summary: With Kainus's permission, I have generated an adaption of the Broly movie. Please enjoy!
1. The Legend Lives Once More!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters originally from Digimon, as they belong rightfully to Toei Animation, or Kainus's Digimon Fusion Saga characters.

This FanFic is based entirely on Kainus's own FanFic saga. All rights belong to him, apart from the obvious. In terms of canon, this Fic would be based somewhere between the break and the beginning of the War Games arc.

**A/N:** I was reading Digimon Fusion Kai by Kainus and thought of this as my adaption of the Broly movie. This is entirely thanks to Kainus's permission to use the entirety of the Digimon Fusion Kai story in this Fic.

The first chapter of what is assured to be a blood curdling and brutalising story of the Digidestined and their Ascendant's against the Legendary Ascendant; a warrior long since forgotten by history, who has sprouted up in the Digi-Verse once more to settle an old, timeless grudge of madness. Our story shall now commence...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alphamon: The Eternal Ascendant**

**Part 1: The Legend Lives Once More!**

**(Cue BGM: Greatest Emotional OST's of all Time – Aqua Vitae)**

_The Digi-Verse has been safer ever since the demise of the tyrannical Burizalor; former pseudo deity of untold power, before he met his end at the feet of an awoken warrior, the legendary Ascendant, Omega X._

_However, the foretold warrior was not the first to reach this pinnacle of power, and neither was he the __**true **__heir to the Digital World's ultimate form. He was preceded by a warrior of unfathomable power, who had run amok upon his awakening almost one thousand years before Omega X replaced him on the throne of 'Ascendant'._

_The warrior was a true Mega-Level, even before he awoke; but just how he Ascended is shrouded in mystery, not to mention his disappearance over the many Digital ages. Going with the time warp of the cataclysmic being Apocalymon during the first Digital adventure, the exact date could range from 1-3 years before the current Digidestined arrived._

_But now... he has arisen once again._

_Who exactly roused the slumber of the being is still a mystery; but whatever their reasoning, they have lead the Eternal Ascendant in the destruction of the Western Galaxy of the Digi-Verse... star by star; planet by planet, he has methodically been destroying the Western Galaxy, searching for something; his reason for hatred, long lost in the Digital World's timeline..._

**(End Music)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Real World/ Kamiya Residence/ 12:42pm**_

**(Cue BGM: Naruto OST- Afternoon of Konoha)**

Taichi Yagami was sat at his desk, yawning aloud whilst he stored a pair of handkerchief boxes securely in his dark blue rucksack, with Agumon sitting beside him and mimicking his owner's infectious yawn in boredom, before the two finally finished packing and walked out into the living room

"Kari, you need to think smaller!" Tai said hysterically, walking past his sister with a backpack slouched over his shoulder, "it's just a quick get together at Matt's family cabin!"

His sister, Hikari Yagami, was wearing a light pink, sleeveless shirt with a crème coloured ascot wrapped around her slender neck, with red shorts that fell down to her knees.

"But you always complain when there isn't enough food!" she defended, continuing to pack some sandwiches in her now almost brimming pink backpack, as her brother stared on blankly without a response until his mother tugged at his shirt and gave him the third degree about safety while his father typed unnecessarily loud on the keyboard of his computer.

_He's lucky; if he types that loud, he doesn't have to hear this... _His son thought rather bitterly, nodding to everything his mother said.

Gatomon leapt gracefully onto her perching place on Kari's shoulder, "Kari, lets go already! We might as well hurry to the meeting spot before your mother moves onto you next!" she whispered carefully, inciting a giggle from the chocolate haired girl.

The giggling stopped as Tai grabbed his sister and Agumon's wrists and began to make a break for the door. But the Ascendant failed as he felt a cold pair off malice oozing hands clutch him and Agumon, while Kari decided to go on by herself with Gatomon while shouting good luck too her comically terrified brother and partner as their mother reeled the duo in and closed the door.

_Oh crap... if she goes on like she usually does, I'll miss the van!_, Tai thought with a shiver running through his spine, and his ears already feeling like bursting from his mothers ranting, _Well, we were going to go to the cabin that had a Digital Gate, so I guess we can take the short route of going between realms..._

_**Riinnnngggg...**_

_When she shuts up!_, he thought in anguish, clamping down on his strained ears in unison with his Ascendant partner.

**(End Music)**

xxxxxx

_**Real World/ Meeting Point/ 1:22 pm**_

Kari ran with the added weight of Gatomon on her shoulder as a perch, running and stopping for nigh on 30 minutes, having noticed her brother had been right in trying to hurry her up, as the train they had planned on catching had left already.

But as she finally started to feel like giving up, she spotted the van, surrounded by her very agitated and patience waned friends in the distance; and with a final burst of spirit she began to charge over to them with intensity and exhaustion in her eyes

"Sorry we're late, guys..." she said with a heavy pant.

Joe began the rant the group wanted to begin, "What do you mean, _we're_? Where's you're incapable Ascendant of a brother?" he started madly, wearing a light blue polo shirt and vanilla cream cargo pants.

Sora added with spite, "He and Agumon may be useful in a pinch, but here during times of peace, he's useless!" she was narrowing her eyes and slanting her mouth to the side in disappointment, not befitting a lady in a fitted pink shirt with the brand 'Love Angel' across her chest and angular design wings at her shoulder blades, with denim shorts down to her thighs.

"So... he isn't here, huh..." Matt said with some disappointment, already having bantered away with his split personality the night before about challenging Omega X to a fight of superiority with Gabumon. He was dressed in a baggy white shirt with a sequence of black hazed numbers that sequenced in Morse code to 'Rockstar', and dark blue khaki pants that also looked a little baggy on him; it looked like fighting gear, and that's just what he had planned.

"Father..." Dimitri whispered weakly so that no one else could hear. Unlike the others, he had not dressed up for the occasion and wore his usual clothing; which went down nicely with his partner Faith, who slept on his shoulder.

Panting and slightly aggravated by the group's unintended snide comments, the girl looked around and took notice of several absences in the group, "Where is everybody?" she said as she panned her head back and forth like a scanner.

Joe took heed of the young Ascendant's question and stood before Kari with a wise look on his face, "Izzy had to go for a sudden entry examination for Kyoto University preparations, Leomon is training in the Digital World for the War Games, TK said he went on ahead with his mom and nobody seems to know where Mimi went..."

Matt interjected coolly, "She's visiting her sick grandmother and couldn't make it." That made Dimitri smile; if he knew something that personal, Matt must want to go out with his son's mother. It only made sense in the flow of time.

Joe blinked multiple times in amazement, and with a sappy grin said, "How do you know that, lover boy?"

"Drop. It." The blonde spat back in a finalising tone, looking over to the group of Digimon sleeping behind his annoyed father Hiroaki Ishida in the van already, "Tai will get there somehow, I should know that he goes anywhere we all are, whether we like it or not." He said lowly as he began walking away toward the van, with the others following suit.

xxxxxx

_**Digital World/ Azulongmon's Realm/ 1:24pm**_

"This is a catastrophe!" the sentient ruler of the realm, the Sovereign Azulongmon barked through his ghostly mask as he rattled his chain covered, slithering body in anguish, "who has done this? What has become of Lord Baihumon?" he asked X in absolute hysteria, a rare thing that never truly befitted the Soverign's usually calm, in control personality.

"Lord Baihumon was injured in his defence of the Western sector of the Digi-Verse, but managed to deter the threat just before it was completely obliterated." The masked man responded calmly, looking deeply in a crystal sphere before him, scanning the Western sector intently for any sign of the perpetrator.

"To think anything could destroy a vast section of the Digi-Verse with hardly any effort, not to mention in the blink of an eye..." Minervamon whispered softly to herself, trembling slightly at the energy residue of pure distain and hatred that she could feel pulsating still in the Western sector.

"Well... according to the old legends, an Ascendant who exceeds natural limits may be able to do this..." Simms theorised with his chin held in his palm, "but the only Ascendants I can think of that could manage this are Omega X and Metalla X... but do you think either have reason to do this?"

"No... There is another..." the great dragon lord of the Eastern sector stated with a quaking voice, encased in fear and distain, "but I personally saw to his sealing over 1000 Digital years ago!"

Minervamon jerked her head in confusion, "Who is it, my lord?"

"The Eternal Ascendant..."

All present jerked and tensed at the sound of the name, turning up to see their lord looking into the crystal ball with ferocity in his gaze, before X lifted his hands in a reluctant gesture, "But surely the Eternal Ascendant is merely a legend from the last millennia? Even if he did exist, the legend states he vanished in the darkest reaches off the Dark Ocean?"

"That is how Lord Phuanglongmon dictated the history to go; in truth, he **did** exist, and the tales spun about him are even fouler than you could ever realize..."

X remained static in his thoughts for a brief moment, "My lord, should I?"

"Call the strongest Ascendant of this era... we need to find and eradicate the Eternal Ascendant!" the omniscient being ordered, withdrawing into the skies of his holy sanctuary, heading toward the Western sector to confirm his conclusion with Lord Baihumon.

But back down on the ground, while X began a telepathic message to all the Ascendant children, Minervamon stood still beside Simms, speaking softly to the loyal servant of the Sovereigns and saying lightly, "If the Eternal Ascendant is the actual opponent..."

Simms quickly snapped the answer for her, "He will most likely crush Omega X. He's on a whole other level if the legends about him are true."

xxxxxx

_**Real World/ Kamiya Residence/ 4:30pm**_

Agumon lay motionless on his partner's bed, as a deathly silence ensued following Yuuko Yagami's amazing and possibly record breaking tirade of over 2 hours, "...Tai?"

"Yeah, Agumon..." the boy responded lifelessly, leaning far back on his chair with ringing ears, "sorry we missed the van and that you got grounded with me..."

_... Taichi? ... Agumon?_

"What the..." the chocolate haired boy said weakly as he sat up in his chair.

_Are you there?_

"It's X!" Agumon said excitedly as he sat up from the mattress and looked up at the ceiling, like it was a voice from heaven.

_Boys, we have some serious trouble... I'll explain when you get here..._

Tai stood from his chair with a lacklustre grin and began to lurch across the room with his Digivice in hand, _Let's see you ground me out of this, Mom._

Raising the device to his computer screen, he watched alongside Agumon as the screen began to flare like fire and glow a radiant light, tugging at the two like arms and dragging them through the Digital Gate into the Primary Village of the Digital World, before they felt another tug and phased out of existence from the nursery area, and reassuming physical form in Azulongmon's paradise engulfed realm that oversaw the entire Eastern sector.

"Taichi, you came." X's muffled voice said sternly as he strode of to the partners.

"Well, you know, I felt something pull me here." The boy cracked, but stopping immeadiatly upon noticing the masked man's unimpressed eyes and mannerisms, "what's up?"

"I need to speak with you two. This is a grave matter indeed. Can you use your Instantaneous Movement in search of somebody?"

xxxxxx

_**Real World/ Mountain Lodge/ 4:37pm**_

**(Cue BGM: One Piece Best Soundtrack 11) **

"I-I can't believe this!" Joe shouted aloud, staring at a strange, gargantuan object that had suddenly forced itself into existence through what seemed to be a worm hole before them. He was stood beside Gomamon and Kari, who still acted as a perch for Gatomon, as she hissed at a strange Digimon who walked out, followed by several armour clad SkullMeramon, who restrained their flames and formed file beside the strange object's entranceway.

TK jerked his head in distaste at the invading arrivals before him, but reverted to a look of shock as the leader walked out, "A black WereGarurumon?"

Matt and Gabumon looked on in surprise, "No, he's not the same as me in my Ultimate form... he's a virus type..."

The Digimon who had walked out like a king was a darkened WereGarurumon, but wore a large, gallant robe that extended down to his feet and fluttered behind his heavy dark green braced and white outlined armour that buffed out on his broad chest, showing how much more muscular he was compared to Matt's own WereGarurumon, but still wearing the skin tight, torn and accessory adorned black denim jeans, with a strange jewel on the inside of his right palm.

"Who the hell are you!" Matt barked, with Gabumon beside him ready for fusion at any given moment as he stared into the dark, cruel eyes of his darkened counterpart as the strange Digimon bowed to Matt and the other Digidestined before the wooden lodge.

"My name is Carrmon, Lord Yamato and Lord Gabumon. I see that you have been accompanied by Lords and Ladies Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Hikari, Joe, Takeru and Sora with the honourable chosen Digimon; the others must be elsewhere, which is most unfortunate..." the Digimon said in a dark, robust voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines, whilst Matt and Gabumon stared down and scanned Carrmon with distrusting eyes.

"That isn't what I meant. Why has a Digimon managed to push through the Digital Barrier with such a ship?"

Rising from his kneeling position, Carrmon walked toward the Digidestined with a cold air accompanying him, "Our technology is advanced on Archnologia, which is also why I have come to talk with the Digidestined... a threat is disturbing our plans in the Digi-Verse, and we require your aid, my Lord."

Joe added with a confused look, "Wait, what is Archnologia?"

"An area of the Digi-Verse that is undergoing construction. It is a planet of the purest seas and lush, plumed skies. We intend to create an entire planet that surpasses any Primary Village, rejuvenating life to Digimon, no matter the cost! A side intention of Archnologia is to create an area where we can cultivate and restore lost Digimon, long since thought extinct." He replied as he walked past Yolei and Hawkmon with an unreadable glare.

"Ohh~ that sounds like a great idea!" Sora shrieked in joy of the idea.

Matt grunted uncaringly, and spited at Carrmon's story, "Who cares... go do it then, what do I care. I'm off, I need food..." he said, turning with Gabumon and beginning to walk briskly toward the Lodge.

"However, the Eternal Ascendant has destroyed our hopes." Carrmon said rather snidely, looking on as Matt and Gabumon both twitched and seemed to be stuck in that one second of time, before sluggishly turning around to the visitor with panic stricken eyes.

"**The **Eternal Ascendant? The one of legend?"

"The very same... he has already destroyed the West of our universe with little effort, and seems to want a way into your world."

Matt stood there for a moment, lost in his thoughts before an echo filled his head like a reverberating bell.

**(End Music)**

_Hey now, Matty boy! Doesn't sound like much thinking is needed here!_

_Seriously, go away. This isn't the time for your bull-_

_Hey there! Watch your tongue and think about it for a second! If you can defeat the Eternal Ascendant, wouldn't that make you clearly stronger than Tai and Agumon?_

_Ngghh..._

_Jackpot. Come on, you learned all about him when you researched the Ascendants on Burizalor's ship! Just try and deny it; I was watching, and I know for a fact you could recite the entire tale of him in a heartbeat. A guy that strong being defeated by a weakling like you would travel around fast, not to mention how quickly it will replace the great Omega X in the hearts of your pathetic misfit friends._

_Shut up... don't badmouth my friends, you goddamn madman!_

_Hold up. You're the one thinking a tongue lashing against me, a residual part of your own being. Who is truly the mad one here? Tell you what, Matty boy. Surrender the body to me for a few days, while me and Gabumon go and crush this intrepid insect known as the Eternal Ascendant, Alp-_

"Lord Yamato?" Carrmon snapped, bringing Matt back from his daydream and looking at him judgementally, "will you aid me and my men in eradicating this pest?"

Clenching both his fists by his sides, Matt began walking toward the craft behind Carrmon, not noticing the dark Digimon's victorious smile as he passed, crossing his arms as he stopped at the entryway, "No need, Metalla X is mighty enough alone to take his head." He said flatly, entering the strange craft with the SkullMeramon following him like the Pied Piper back into the ship.

"What of you, my Lords and Ladies?"

Sora spoke up first, "I'll go!"

Yolei followed with an enticing glare, "I'll go, Carrmon..." she said distrustingly, making her way to the ship.

Without a word, Davis and Cody began following the Crest bearers into the shuttle, whilst Dimitri stood stiffly, staring at the craft as Carrmon began making his way to the craft himself with a flap of his gallant cloak, "Are you not coming, Lord Dimitri?"

Dimitri still stood, glaring with his piercing blue eyes at Carrmon, before beginning to make way to the shuttle with Faith still sleeping soundly on his shoulder, "I'm watching you, Carrmon." He muttered without looking back, hearing a slight grunt before being followed into the craft.

The ship closed it's entryway quickly, air being pressurized and forced out with a loud whistle before sealing securely; glowing a golden aura as the ship begun to spark, instantaneously teleporting out of existence with a pop, leaving the grass surrounding it brushing away violently before resuming it's natural stance, as if nothing had occurred.

Opening the front door with a crème apron on, Hiroaki walked out with several bowls of scolding soup in his hands at once, hoping for some relief from the kids as he slowly opened his strained eyes and noticed their disappearance, "Not again!" he cried, spilling some soup on his lap and yelping in pain, dropping the other bowls as he keeled over from the burning sensation on his leg.

xxxxxx 

_**Digi-Verse/ Unknown Constellation/ 4:44pm**_

In an uncharted vacuum of space, the craft punched a hole in the very fabric of existence, plunging through the worm hole and crossing the realms back into the set coordinates of the Digi-Verse, as the group stared out of air tight window panels at the vast amount of debris surrounding their craft.

"Do not fear, my lieges, the radiant shield system is more than enough to repel this bombardment of remainders." Carrmon said as he stood beside the pilots of the ship, giving orders for slight adjustments in the ship's polarity and course.

Joe raised his brow in astonishment, "What do you mean, _remainders_?"

His water type partner sighed, raising his paws in disappointment, "Joe, are you really _that_ thick headed?"

"They're remainders of the planets that formerly sparkled with life in our quadrant, before the Eternal Ascendant arrived and destroyed it. We believe Archnologia will be his next target." Carrmon said with a passive tone, still focusing on the control panels and ordering the pilots on the course through the newest asteroid belt of former Digital planets.

Kari looked rather distressed, but became a little brighter as TK hooked his arms around her, asking what was wrong, to which she responded, "An Ascendant is formed from the bond of a human and their Digimon... who could form such a malicious bond and manage to become one?"

"Kari, I think the better question," Davis began with a slight sneer on his face at the destruction that raged past the ship, "is when this guy could have formed. He sure as hell isn't one of us, meaning he must have come before..."

"Well, when we find him, I guess we'll just have to ask him..." TK stated weakly.

"Assuming he's sane. Because if he is, he has to be a real monster too destroy so many planets and kill so many Digimon for no reason at all."

Matt sat beside the squabbling group, having another internal struggle with his darker half about the oncoming beast that he intended to slay, no matter the cost.

_You expect me to just wait while you fail to kill him and get our body destroyed? I'll be utilizing the body to fight against the Eternal Ascendant as Metalla X!_

_No... if what the legends say are true, maybe there is a way to rationally defeat him._

_Whatever. All I'm hearing at the moment is pansy talk, Matty boy. Big whoop, a legend says he's looking for his nemesis, so what?_

_Remember the text, Yamato._

_**And the beastly warrior descended into the night**__,_

_**Fighting constantly engulfed in dark madness looking for his enemy of equal might,**_

_**Finally meeting his match,**_

_**He begun a great war between him and the Knight,**_

_**Finding his formerly pure mind and soul enveloped in spite,**_

_**He fell into the depths, vowing to return,**_

_**As the Knights and the Sovereign sealed him in the Urn of Finality.**_

_Old news, what of it?_

_If someone found the Urn and broke him out, don't you think it would stand to reason and follow the rest of the ancient text; he would search for Omnimon of the Knights of the Round?_

_But... surely a fool that colossal cannot exist beside you; he must realize that the Omnimon he seeks is long since dead... even Digimon don't have __**that**__ level of longevity, apart from a Sovereign and above. It's just speculated that it was an Omnimon, in any case._

_Precisely, there is no other proof of the Knight's identity beside some speculation; however, assume it was Omnimon, he can't kill an already dead Digimon, meaning he will seek his nemesis's descendants as a proof of his existence and to enact revenge. He will see them no differently from his sealers._

_**But I believe that the Omnimon he seeks is not dead. Digimon rarely die, but get rerouted to the Primary Village if they lead a good life. A Knight of the Round is said to protect the Digital World in times of crisis, so it stands to reason he may have gone to the Primary Village on the Digital World to rejuvenate and await the need for his return.**_

_Wait... if the Omnimon went to the Primary Village after 'death', as a fusion being, he'd __**have **__to of defused into a Botamon and a Punimon... considering the vast amount of time a Mega would need to regenerate in it's egg, especially after splitting, it's completely possible that centuries could have gone by._

_Not to mention if they had been cultivated for a higher purpose by the Omniscient Ones and Gennai's colleagues._

_...My, my Matty boy, you're beginning to let my intelligence rub off on you, I see. If what you're saying is true, than you better be careful with that half breed partner of yours..._

xxxxxx

_**Digital World/ Azulongmon's Realm/ 4:44pm**_

Tai was sat on a vast grassy plain, sitting directly parallel to X and beside his reptilian partner Agumon, who stuffed his face with a plate of fish, "...I see..." the boy muttered after listening to X's summary on the situation.

"Sho whatch we shupposhed to do?" Agumon asked while continuing to stuff his face, his partner looking rather down before rising to his feet suddenly.

"Agumon... let's do it." He spited to himself, extending a hand to his partner and locking their palms together as they began to glow an iridescent golden glow that erupted around them like flames and consumed them from X's view.

_**Fusion Shinka!**_

The erupting flames of energy began to change shape into a larger, single humanoid shape before the entirety of the flames burst into a brilliant aura that surrounded the familiar orange clad armour atop a black, almost chainmail like suit that clung tightly to the warrior's skin as his spiked gold hair fluttered in the artificial breeze of his aura, with a powerful look in his aqua-emerald eyes.

_**Omega X!**_

X looked on from his seated position atop the grassy knoll and glanced at the warrior, his senses almost overbearingly acute to the Ascendant's awe inspiring power level,

_With a ki like this, surely even the Eternal Ascendant would have trouble... I hope..._

The fused Ascendant placed his foremost fingertips to his forehead and closed his eyes, focusing on a singular point toward the Western galaxy. In all fairness, it was not truly that difficult, as the malice and ki residue could drive some into madness.

"Got it." He said, and with a wisp of energy, had phased out and begun his transportation via Instantaneous Movement, leaving X to his thoughts.

_Good luck, you two. I hope you're not consumed by despair..._

xxxxxx

_**Real World/ Kamiya Residence/ 5:46pm**_

The room was left completely empty, apart from the siblings shared computer that still glowed in evidence of the brother's action.

The door slowly began to open, revealing Yuuko holding a telephone in her hand.

"Tai, your friend Izzy wants to talk to you about his time at..." she stopped, standing still until she began frantically clawing and tearing away at the room, before turning toward her son's still activated Digi-Port and scowled, "that boy is _**so**_ grounded."

xxxxxx

_**Digi-Verse/ Archnologia Planetary Atmosphere/ Planetary Time Unknown**_

"Humph." Matt grumbled, looking through the pane of airtight glass at the Digital planet, which was more or less a meteorite shape; rough all around, with huge dents to show it's age. But below the approaching ship, he could faintly see a gargantuan white tower that peered off to one side like a portrait of abstract fauvism. The tower's base was like a thick dome, but towards the tower, it converged and arose into an almost detached building above it. The tower itself was so large, that cloud tundra built beneath it, encircling the single area and eroding the mountain base into an unstable mushroom shape as the ship approached.

Sora looked down from another pane with a concerned look on her face, "Why is that cloud only surrounding the tower? The rest of the planet looks withered from the lack of rain because the clouds are there..."

Carrmon scoffed without looking back, "It is to nurture the sanctuary area. The wildlife understood and moved without hesitation. They clearly had no connection to the surrounding area's we redirected the clouds from, so all is well, Lady Sora."

Joe looked back at him with a befuddled look on his face with narrowed eyes, "How... pessimistic of you, Carrmon."

The darkened wolf remained silent for a moment, before finally looking back with an agitated gaze, "Everything I am doing is for the greater good, Lord Joseph." He said with an arrogant grunt as he cocked his head back to the screen, beginning landing preparations.

_Yes... the greater good, you silly fools. My son shall see to you later..._

_**FWOOOOMMMMMMM!**_

The ship began it's descent with large flares that sparked across the hull like fireworks, even creating the same sound as the Digidestined hooked and latched onto the floor as it shook terribly, effecting all of the SkullMeramon aboard too as they also struggled to deal with the overwhelming change in air composition, turbulence, buoyancy and altering gravity as they approached the tower of Archnologia with vibrations shooting through their bodies.

As they all writhed on the floor and in slanted stances, Carrmon stood, undeterred and with no sign of effort against the landing procedure; the only thing showing he was being affected at all was the slight fluttering of his lengthy robe at his feet.

The ship quickly approached the landing point; the edge of a cliff face that was carved into a large, alter like point that accompanied the ship on approach.

On a sudden, the black wolf cupped his bejewelled right palm an ordered his pilot to activate thrusters, the latter complying as he entered a sequenced acceptance code in fractal code form and braced himself in his chair as the bowls of the ship began trembling independently, releasing a tripod of three thrusters that rapidly depleted fuel supplies with a quick, unrestrained burst of energy from the thrusters, slowing the ship down considerably and almost allowing it to halt in mid air; mere centimetres above the ground as the legs were released and planted firmly and safely on the cliff landing point with it's shaken guests regaining their composure.

xxxxxx

_**Digi-Verse/ Western Galaxy/ Unknown Planet**_

**FWISH!**

With a slick distortion in the air, Omega X phased into being aboard a lifeless planet that had been on the Eternal Ascendant's warpath. Instantly he felt a surge of frost travel through his spine, unable to comprehend or repel the mere _trace _of the monster's power.

The 'planet' had previously terra formed, as evidenced by scattered trees that had scorch marks around them, with several tonnes of ash encasing the ground; presumably not Digimon, as thy would have broken down into their fractal codes after death unless absorbed by a higher entity. The ash was most likely the remnants of lush forests and the primitive homes that Digimon built upon the planet.

Omega X regained his composure after several seconds of wincing under the ki residue, and looked around the desolate wasteland, "How horrible... if they fought against him, they would have been totally crushed. He's not even here, and yet I can feel his strength still polluting whatever air is left..." he said sadly.

Placing his fingertips once more to his forehead, he focused his ki and searched the surrounding space for any other trace.

_Holy... this much power, across several planets? I'm getting excited now..._

And with that thought, he phased out once again, beginning to follow the ki trail as he travelled with his teleportation technique.

_**FWICK!**_

He appeared again on a distant world that resembled Spira in many ways; it was very basic and crude, but had its natural beauty marred by several dead bodies of the Boltmon species strewn around a black cliff head, with the grass burned badly. Running to the very apex of the cliff, Omega X spotted a large hole in the middle of the sea that had conflicted with magma that spiked out previously but was extinguished by the ocean water.

"It's hot... this world must be 110% steam!" Omega X courted with himself, before realizing something, "wait, why are these Digimon still here, even though their dead?"

_X... X!_

_**What is it, Taichi? Have you found him?**_

_I'm close to... but..._

_**Yes?**_

_I'm on this strange planet that's probably about to blow, but there are dead Digimon here... and their bodies haven't broken down into a code!_

_**What? How is that possible?**_

_I don't know, that's why I'm talking to you right now!_

_**... I can only think of one thing. Are they Mega-levels?**_

_Well... now that you mention it, _Omega turned and glanced toward the closest body of a Boltmon, _I believe they are!_

_**The Digital body is a manifestation of data... the fractal code is our version of what human's would call a 'soul'. When the soul leaves to be judged, the body is acknowledged as being useless and vanishes as well.**_

_What of it?_

_**But, there are ways to absorb the fractal code from another Digimon... by doing so, you gain that Digimon's memories, abilities and Digivolution potential; and as a result, the body remains without breaking down, due to it's fractal code not being sent to judging.**_

_That bastard... is absorbing the codes to get stronger?_

_**Possibly. Whoever is manipulating that beast must have some comprehension of the results if he absorbs enough data and has allowed it anyway. The fool...**_

_W-what's wrong?_

_**Taichi, they are giving the Eternal Ascendant the ability to strengthen his true form by getting him to absorb Mega-levels!**_

_**PIK PIK PIK...**_

_**FWOOSH! **_

**(Cue BGM: One Piece Best Soundtrack 04)**

Omega X's senses kicked in, as he sensed a strange presence flying miles behind him and several attacks careening toward him at blinding speed, closing the gap of several miles with ease as it came close to penetrating Tai and Agumon's shared body, before he jumped with slick grace into the air and began to fly himself, heading as fast as he could to the power source and stopping suddenly after coming face to face with the creature; repelling the air like a bullet toward the winged demon.

"Oh my, aren't we hasty to die?" the voice chortled in arrogance as red eyes collided with light emerald, "don't you know proper etiquette? First we say our names. I am Hiemon."

Hiemon was a thin, raggedy Digimon that had an exposed chest that revealed many scars on his dark orange chest cavity and plunging into the darkness that was his skin. His lower extremities were covered by a gigai set of pants known as hakama, and his head was covered by a black mask that deviated into a twin set of horns that curved in like a spear; while the only things of his face that were revealed were the purest set of crimson eyes and a mouth that a scar that ran across it. His right arm was different from his left; instead of his black skin, it was encased in cracking ice and frost.

Floating and analyzing the creature, Omega X broke into a slight chuckle that went unopposed by Hiemon, "A virus-ice type... I give you credit, your at least an original; I've never seen a virus type that manipulated ice."

Hiemon ignored the obvious sarcasm in the brash Ascendant's tone, and let out a thunderous roar of laughter that shocked his new acquaintance, "Thanks for that, I needed a good laugh... anyway, as you saw, my master inflicted that wound on the planet. Although 'sterile' now, this planet shall soon perish, along with you unless you can beat me."

Omega X shot him a cocky, defiant smirk as he assessed the damage to the planet and the sudden, violent tides. What Hiemon said was true; it was only a matter of time before the planet blew. But he had a trick up his sleeve and an Ascendant to catch, he didn't have the time.

Placing his fingertips to his forehead, he waved at Hiemon as he begun phasing out on the trail again.

**(End Music)**

_**SMACK!**_

The Ascendant warrior of Courage was sent flying into the turbulent ocean with a colossal splash and shockwave, as the sea walls that had risen and encircled his landing point began to converge back onto him with many Pascal's of pressure threatening to crush him.

Hiemon stared down snidely with arrogance and confidence almost shining off his face as he watched the miniature wave crash down onto Omega X.

But the Ascendant was far from done, "Hrrgghhh!" he screamed beneath the water, forcing unbridled energy to propel beyond his outstretched arms in a power up stance.

_**SHOWSSSSHHHHH!**_

The water's surface above Omega began glowing sun gold before erupting into a tower of water that pressurized around a single, rising sphere that glowed gold until it reached Hiemon, who still smirked. The bubble of gold water began to froth violently like soap bubbles before bursting a shooting away from a furious Omega X with the speed of bullets.

_**PIK PIK PIK...**_

But the water droplets that moved like bullets were rendered useless as they froze within a certain distance of Hiemon; almost like a barrier froze them into cracking becoming worthless against the virus-type.

The enemy chortled once more with grace and elegance, almost like a noble, "Oh my, after your little display down there, it seems the waves have picked up even more! I like your spirit! Shorten the time you have left alive. That is an amazing thing for a hybrid."

"Hybrid? You know I'm an Ascendant?" the warrior of Courage queried as he spat out some blood and wiped at it within his golden aura.

The frosty foe let out an equally cold, sneering smile, "You got it. My master has such grand plans and we can't have the Digidestined pestering us. It may set him off."

_The Eternal Ascendant... this guy's got a lead. But he's fast! He managed to hit me before I teleported. He's faster than the speed of light._

Clenching both hands into fists at his side, Omega X assumed a power up stance; veins appearing on his forehead and his muscles tightening and getting stronger as he let out a blood-curdling scream that shook the skies above him, illuminating it with his increasing aura, before reassuming his casual stance, his aura falling back to its natural size as he had powered up, preparing to fight Hiemon.

"Let's go." He spat, thrusting forward fearlessly at the minion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Episode: **Frost against Courage! Battle Erupts on Dying Planet!**

**A/N: **Well, there we have it. Chapter 1 of my version of the Broly adaption with Kainus's Digimon Fusion 02 series; and I end it on a cliff hanger. Happens every time in FanFics...

Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!


	2. Frost Against Courage!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters originally from Digimon, as they belong rightfully to Toei Animation, or Kainus's Digimon Fusion Saga characters.

The only characters of my own creation are Hiemon, Sunamon and Volcanmon, three subsidiary villains of the story. Carrmon is also mine, but it is only a slight variation from WereGarurumon. Other characters may make themselves known.

In accordance with other people's characters that I'm using; Maxacorn is the rightful creator of the characters Simms, X and Dimitri with his partner Faith.

This FanFic is based entirely on Kainus's own FanFic saga. All rights belong to him, apart from the obvious. In terms of canon, this Fic would be based somewhere between the break and the beginning of the War Games arc.

**A/N:** I cannot believe how positive the reviews were for the first chapter! Although only three, they all gave incredibly supportive messages and reassurance for the story!

**Also, just as a quick reminder for myself and the reader; at the moment, only Kari, Sora, Matt, Joe, Dimitri, Tai, Davis, Cody and Yolei. But, where could Yolei, Davis and Cody gone with their Digimon?**

This instalment will deviate slightly from the original concept of the Legendary Super Saiyan, but will stay true to the overall flow of the story.

Omega X has begun his search for the Eternal Ascendant, and after finding several strong residues of his power, he finally landed on a slowly perishing planet, upon which he made a horrifying discovery; the bodies of Digimon spread around him, after having their essence stolen by the monster he sought. However, he hit a snag in his hunt, as the formidable Hiemon stood before him, intent on delaying the Ascendant as long as he could!

Can Tai and Agumon escape before they get engulfed by magma and brimstone?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Alphamon, Eternal Ascendant**

**Part 2: Frost against Courage! Battle Erupts on Dying Planet!**

_**Digi-Verse /Unknown Quadrant /Time Unknown**_

**(One Piece Best Soundtrack 09)**

The peace abiding planet formerly known and revered as Planet Blossom, possibly the sole planet of peace that remains after _his _awakening is being razed to the ground. Inferno's stretched far across the formerly lush environment and vast forests, leaving very few alive, as the dark lord and his minions paid it a visit in their pursuit of fractal codes.

"M-m-m-monster!" a screeching Lillymon cried as resistantly as she could, laying on her belly in the centre of an inferno. Around her, several of her species lay dead, their codes absorbed by the black armoured and cloaked monstrosity behind her. In her arms, a tearfully shaken Tanemon buried deeper into her chest.

"**Foolish mortal girl... surrender your life to me, otherwise you shall pray for yours and that child's deaths to release you**." Behind her, two voices cackled with sinister intent as she heard the third make a stride toward her, "**Do you fear me, child**?"

She didn't reply, but her quivering body said it all. She was indeed terrified of the monster. And going by her deceptive appearance; she was an Ultimate-level, usually a force to be reckoned with, meaning the assailant must stand as an obelisk of overbearing power.

The two villains behind him chortled so darkly it resembled shattering glass in Lillymon's ear. One was a terribly fiery titan forged by brimstone, while the other seemed rather normal in a concealing black cloak, taking a brisk stand behind his master's back.

"No mercy... Master Alphamon sure is intent on this girl's suffering."

The fiery creature also spoke up, with a husky tone of arrogance and superiority, "Master Alphamon, test out the power of the Boltmon you absorbed!" he cheered like a bullying bystander. His master glared back with dark ferocity and hallowing eyes, before turning back to Lillymon.

His master seemed to take heed, his black cloak fluttering as he prepared, his hand glistening with electrical energy, the girl quivering and almost suffocating Tanemon with fear.

_**Tomahawk... Crunch-**_

...

**(End BGM)**

Noticing that neither she nor the Tanemon were deleted painfully, she released the lockdown of her eyelids and opened her water logged eyes to dazedly spot the dark master frozen into place; a terrible shaken overcoming him.

Fortunately, the girl was spared from certain doom by a sudden cry from the master of darkness, his servants gathering but being struck back in anger b a whack of his braced wrist. The giant warrior in black armour shrunk before her with a black flame emitting off of him. What she saw after his burdened cries and devolving baffled her.

"A... human?" she said nervously, still withdrawing into herself. The 'human' she spoke of was barely recognisable during his de-transformation, as he burned and regenerated with a black, smothering energy. Only his deep voiced cries of anguish made him distinctive as a boy.

"**Master-**"

The boy looked up with dark energy and rage in his eyes, "Take me back... we need to utilize that would be wolf king a little more to restore my full power. These... degenerations into this vile form sicken me." She said with spite, trying to rip at his skin to prove a point.

"Inform Hiemon to meet us back in Archnologia." The normal Digital being decreed to the obviously invalid fire creature.

"He's in combat with the Child of Courage. He might not _come _back..." the strange, rocky creature said, his embers slowing down in the presence of his dark superior, "All he has is speed. Against this Ascendant, Omega X, he is nothing if not a distraction for us..."

"Omega X...?" the boy muttered madly, falling into a darkened trance, "A descendant of... of... **Om-ni-mon**!" for several moments, his power flared as he grimaced at the name, repeating it over and over in the inferno.

"Well, he is the weakest of us..." the cloaked servant deemed, pivoting his eyes to meet Lillymon and Tanemon's terrified faces, "by the way, young lady, your coming with us."

Her heart froze in place, and the Tanemon writhed in anguish from the chilling voice also, "For the other Digidestined, you shall make the _perfect_ bait. Archnologia is the gathering point, and we need more servants to power it to its full potential..." he rambled over the wails of the child, averting his glare once again to Lillymon, his pupils focusing and affecting her somehow...

And with that, the innocent Lillymon lost her vision and was consumed by darkness, feeling her body go numb under the irate child's stare.

_Help... Us..._

_**Digi-Verse /Digital World / 7:32pm**_

File Island; the training spot for many Digimon ever since Virus's proclamation of the War Games; or rather his declaration of war on two realms. Among the trainee's was BanchoLeomon, the humanoid lion who proudly sauntered through his training regimen, taking aim at a nearby tree.

**Flash Bancho Punch!**

The lion-man's cry echoed, as his endowed fist released vast levels of stored energy in the form of a lion beast spirit as he fell a tree with startling ease.

While BanchoLeomon was a Mega-level capable of contending with the Digi-Verse's former tyrant, Burizalor in his second form, he was training endlessly in preparation for the War Games, that lay mere days ahead of him and the Earth's forces.

But his senses piqued in a moment's meditation, as from many light years away in the Digi-Verse, he felt the dark malevolence the boy released on Planet Blossom in his fit of madness.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he howled, feeling the hairs on his nape stand in fear, "It feels like... many Virus's are in one spot, from this far away!"

Then came the terrified ramblings of the others present.

"—_Is that Virus?"_

"—_No... during one of his attacks I felt his power for a minute... it was... calmer and... this is beyond dense... I can almost feel the weight of it..."_

"—_Virus is... far weaker than this..."_

"—_We're all gonna die!"_

"—_No, no, no, no, no!"_

"_It's... as strong as a lord Sovereign's..."_

_**Digi-Verse /Unknown Planet / Planetary Time Unknown**_

**(Cue BGM: DBZ – Vegeta Powers Up)**

_What the hell was that?_

_**Master...I can't waste time if he's agitated, he'll kill us all... but then again, staying here is safer than being near him for the time being...**_

"Ha!" Omega X yelled, volleying a heavy right toward the flying enemy before him, his eyes widening with shock as the enemy phased out and reappeared in an instant behind him, extending his right hand toward him.

In response, the Ascendant performed a somersault rally that drove his ankles directly into the chin of the ice demon, careening him higher into the skies, while his foe jolted higher instantly and drove an elbow into his ribcage; the virus Digimon falling and colliding with a cliff face, decimating it completely with his body.

_Something is definitely wrong... he didn't even cough, so why is he playing along?_

The golden haired warrior floated for a second, focusing on the rocky tomb he had just created, unconvinced as he cupped his hands together and readied them.

_If he's trying to goad me into wasting time, this should at least limit the number of hiding places..._

_**Terra... Beam!**_

The light emanating in his palms began compressing into a sphere, firing a beam as he thrust his hands forward, sending the blast at the former cliff.

_**DWOOMMM!**_

The blast released its power, completely changing the landscape into a large crater under its might, summoning lightning toward it and creating unrest in the surrounding sea as it poured in. Omega stared on from up high rather calmly, giving a large sigh of relief.

"Lessening your time further... you are must unusually callous..." the familiar, spiting voice reasoned from behind him, raising it's right arm as Omega X turned to face the slippery demon.

_**Black Ice.**_

The entirety of the Ascendant's body excluding his neck and head suddenly became trapped inside a capsule of ice that spiked off his body, as he looked down with wonderment at the power Hiemon had just utilized, "Impressive, it's is quite snug... but," he tensed violently and pulled the trap apart with his physical strength alone, "it isn't as strong unless you touch me, right?"

Hiemon cackled to himself and held his finger across his lips, "Great analytical skills. But that wasn't a technique, per say... I simply froze some of the steam emanating from this boiling ocean, not that a natural fire type would really recognise that boiling steam was here..." he looked befuddled as Omega laughed slightly at him.

Raising an eyebrow, the fused hero raised a filthy, one sided smirk, "You really... know how to give your _opponents _good tips, don't you?" he laughed again.

"Well, I thought a fool like you would need all the help you could get, not to mention how slow you are..."

That forced an agitated grunt out of his formerly hysterical enemy, "Forgive me for not being a bony freak with a personality of a snob..."

"Snob, you say?" he cackled and unfrosted his arm as he cocked back, "maybe when I go to your world on an eradication run, I'll see if your precious little sister and girlfriend from the Digidestined think I'm snobby as I pulverize them-"

As he stared down at Omega X, he noticed something strange, as the golden hair and muscular body began to become wavy, until he phased... behind him, and laid a painful, power packed punch to his cheek, sending him back down to the ground.

He growled like a wild beast before opening his mouth, "A nobody who wants to get himself killed by taunting someone he can't handle; that's your snobbish weakness. Who were you calling slow just now, by the way?" he said sarcastically.

The demon lay motionless on the ground, before he raised his arm lazily and wiped at his mouth with his wrist, revealing black essence dripping down his arm, _Where in the hell did that pipsqueak summon that sudden burst of speed? He was too swift, even for __**Finality Vitae**__ of __**my**__ calibre to follow!_

Bursting out of the ground with a dragon like roar, the creature moved as fast as quicksilver, delivering a punch to the Ascendant's gut, leading to several cringing moments of power punch parrying, as the sea begun to ripple in response to the shockwaves of the ongoing battle between two speed demons.

**(End BGM)**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Dining Chamber/ 6:12pm**_

The Digidestined had arrived safely on Archnologia, the obelisk above a desolate, clouded wasteland below. They had been taken to the Dining Chamber as an act of courtesy, but also as a meeting place, with Carrmon standing at the head of the table, speaking clearly on the Eternal Ascendant and a few virus-types that followed him. Not all Chosen were present, as Davis, Yolei and Cody took off on an expedition of the mighty tower, shadowed by their trusty Digimon for protection elsewhere.

"...Finality Vitae?" Joe repeated curiously as he placed another fork full of meat in his mouth.

Carrmon grunted rather angrily at having to repeat himself, "Yes, Lord Joseph... the Finality Vitae are great warriors that serve the Eternal Ascendant implicitly, with no wills of their own. Their origins are unknown to most, but I and some of my men know the truth... as should Lord Yamato, if my intelligence serves me well." He said proudly, batting his black, empty eyes over toward Matt, who stared back at him from his seat, where he leaned without a bite to eat.

He sighed, trying to recall the information he researched tirelessly back under Burizalor's era, "If I remember correctly, the Finality Vitae are composed of three Mega-Level Digimon of untold variations in their individual speed, strength and vitality that supposedly ventured down into the Dark Depths in search of the Urn; their master's sealing ground. They weren't supposed to even be, if all my information is correct..."

Sora raised her brow at this and leant forward on the table, "Why?"

"They were the _**original guardians **_that prevented his escape, centauries ago in this realm. That's how myth and legend perceive it, so I cannot be entirely sure..."

They were Hiemon, the rarest of all ice type Digimon and the speed demon of the group;

Sunamon, a monster of the desert, who has created most deserts across the Digi-Verse in fits of rage with the foundations of kingdoms;

and perhaps the closest one to matching my own power, a mystery monster known as Volcanmon, the harbinger of hell and brimstone."

Dimitri slammed his fists hard onto the table, garnering everyone's attention to himself, "If they were the guardians, why did they want to free him?" he boomed.

"Power, Thrill, A Purpose; none of the few who know of them can confirm why they endeavoured to release him over the many centuries, even after being banished by the Sovereign Ebonwumon a few years ago in the Southern sector."

_Matty boy... telling such tales!_

_What the hell are you- This is all true!_

_Yes, yes; and I'm very proud of you, my weaker willed half._

_Why... you..._

_But why aren't you telling them what you can sense already? Tai's already engulfed in a battle somewhere in this dominion of the Sovereign, and you know that it's a strong virus-type!_

_Tai can handle himself._

For several minutes after this, the Digidestined enjoyed a refined meal, by their usual standards in the Digital World, and continued enjoying it and not taking notice of a figure who made his way toward the chamber with ominous fottsteps...

_**SHUDDER...**_

Shivering along with his teammates, Carrmon and even the naturally stoic SkullMeramon, Matt turned impatiently toward the source of the footsteps and froze,_ What the hell... I-I can't move!_

Carrmon noted the united quiver among all of the Chosen, and deduced the source immediately as he swivelled on the spot and ceased his pivot, coming face to face with another child, "Mneod, my dear boy, you've arrived at last!" he spurted nervously; if he hadn't possessed fur, he would be engulfed in a thin sheet of sweat the second he met those black holes that were the boys eyes.

Mneod was a strange, void faced boy. He stood at around 5 foot 6 inches, towering over many of the Destined from his standing point in the archway. He wore no shirt, revealing a tightened abdominal region and a broadened chest that was adorned by a golden necklace that held a jewel in its centre, while his muscular arms both possessed gold rings, and his wrists encased in golden gauntlets that stopped before his hand, reminding the group more of shackles. He wore white, baggy pants that stacked and tucked into his gold plated boots. But the thing that seemed to promote itself the most was a large, golden ring holding a strange sapphire in its centre, almost covered by his long, unrestrained black hair.

He store at each Chosen Child with great emptiness upon him, as if he were emotionless like a ragdoll, "Father... we have guests..." he let out weakly.

"Y-yes, Mneod, we have; these are the Digidestined, they are around the same age as you, my dear son." The usually snide, pessimistic wolf replied softly.

"Another human!" TK said overdramatically, "is he a Digidestined?"

Dimitri, however, sensed the boy's ki for a test; before fear consumed him completely, forcing him to clutch his chest tightly.

_T-that's no human! Can't you see his energy taking form behind him?_

Dimitri looked sharply at Mneod with distain and fear, seeing his energy taking form behind him and forging a heavy, blackened aura with red eyes.

"No... he is not a Digidestined, per say." The black wolf said lowly, "he fell into this world somehow, and I adopted him. He has no memory of the time before he fell here." The husky voice sounded rather sheepish, but was overlooked thanks to the general vibe that radiated off of the black haired boy before them.

Sora and Kari were otherwise distracted by the handsome figure before them, feeling their pounding hearts swoon slightly, even with their own crushes decided, _H-h-he's gorgeous!_

"Lord Yamato, Lord Gabumon. Shall we head out on the first scout?"

Matt remained silent, and Gabumon remained much the same. They stood from their seated positions and began walking like robots, uncaring of their surroundings as they both began to notice what Dimitri saw behind the supposedly human child.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Lower Floor Corridor / 7:35pm**_

_**Shudder...**_

"G-guys... did you just feel that?" Davis trembled, but tried to maintain a proud stance; regardless of the dense thickness that bore down on his shoulders, Veemon quivering beside his leg.

Cody maintained his usual uncaring face, but his hands shook like an ice age had begun, "Carrmon, do you think?"

Yolei, rather than being the stereotypical girl in this situation, looked at the boys like a proud narcissist, "Oh, men are such cowards... Hawkmon, there's an opening in the wall over there, how about we go below the clouds?" she said smugly, relaying an obvious message to her partner.

"Well, Yolei... I do not think it is a prudent idea to go below this tundra. We may not be able to comprehend the lands laws... or fathom the danger..." the feathered partner inferred.

The lavender haired girl scoffed arrogantly, "... such cowards..."

Regardless of any forewarning by the wizened hawk, the group ran to the rift in the wall, noticing as they came closer and closer that it looked like...

"**Damage from explosions**?" Davis mumbled, gingerly approaching deeper into the corridor, spotting many more punctures lining the tower's rim, "This is below the cloud area... no way any of the others could have seen this..."

Veemon added, "A sanctuary, that wolf said..."

Cody remained silent, rubbing his palm to calm himself as he began theorizing with drooping, narrowed eyes, "W-we have to see below this cloud... it might be _concealing _something from the others."

No backtracking, delaying or lollygagging anymore; the group unanimously agreed with a curt nod, the Chosen capable of evolving their Digimon into flight worthy creatures raising their D-3's.

_**Hawkmon, Shinka! Aquilamon!**_

_**Veemon, Shinka! ExVeemon!**_

"Here we go, you guys!" ExVeemon roared as he held Davis, Cody and Armadillomon in his toned arms while Yolei gripped tightly on the graceful Aquilamon's mane as the two Champion-level's began their descent into the world below, ignorant to an unwanted follower that tailed behind them in looming shadows with a hissing steam encompassing his body behind the corridor wall...

_**Digi-Verse /Unknown Planet /Planetary Time Unknown**_

A stalemate.

That was the only way to describe the ensuing battle between Omega X and Hiemon; each noticing their power levels deplete as methodically as an engine. If someone couldn't overtake the other, they would both perish on the now steam hazed planet.

_**Terra Beam!**_

_**Iceberg! **_

The familiar beam of illuminating light clashed with a gargantuan shield of ice that surrounded a battered and bruised Hiemon, leaving him to his thoughts.

_This... cannot be!_

He was thinking in a deeply bitter voice, watching as Omega X slowly chipped away at his shield, clenching both of his fists in an irate rage, cursing inwardly high above the ground.

_I am an elite; A __**TRUE **__ELITE! How can a mere boy and his lizard pet be matching me like this?_

_**CRACK!**_

The beam tore through the shield completely, managing to graze Hiemon's chest as he shifted his superior speed to his right, still obtaining a heavy wound on his chest that he clawed at in howling pain.

Omega X just floated below him, his tranquil eyes filled with contempt and pity as they battled the red eyes that longed for slaughter. He raised his palm and fired a ki blast, noticing the great pain induced on Hiemon as he barely dodged.

He intensified and increased his muscle mass again, noticing the repulsed and restrained look of terror in the formerly smug ice warrior, "It's decided. You no longer possess the speed nor power to present a threat. Farewell." He stated with a flat voice, placing his fingertips to his head.

This enraged the Finality Vitae further, straining his breath further as he felt his fractal code beginning the process of leaving his body irreparable, "Why, you scum... you dare to ignore me as a threat?" he whispered spitefully, the venom almost dripping off his tongue as the Ascendant begun phasing.

_**Black Ice-**_

_**Smack!**_

His jaw suddenly clenching, he gazed down his face to find Omega X's planted knee intensifying in force as it sent Hiemon careening high into the air; the great extent of energy required to stop his flight unrivalled. Once he had stopped, he felt his anger surge into one final burst of godly speed toward the area Omega had ceased fighting...

Too little, too late. Omega X had vanished again in search of the Eternal Ascendant that Hiemon had failed to serve. He shut his crimson eyes with fear, accepting the explosive end with relief. The relief that he wouldn't feel his master's wrath as the planet soon sprouted towering magma that intersected each other, leading to the grand explosion.

_So I truly was... pathetic in comparison to Sunamon and Volcanmon... forgive me, Master Alphamon._

_**FWWWOOOOOOOSSSHHH!**_

_**Digital Realm/ Sovereign Realm/ 8:37pm**_

_...Tai!..._

_...Tai!.._

"_**Tai!**__"_

Slowly regaining light in his eyes, Taichi Yagami noticed that he had failed teleportation and reverted due to his energy expenditure, "Agumon... where are we?" he asked sheepishly, still dazed from the failed teleportation.

The landscape was a complete, endless void of grassy knolls and several trees, dispersed by several miles across the strange realm.

"**I brought ya' here, laddy.**" A thick Scottish accent announced, as a nearby tree begun to lift itself of the ground, revealing the sage like turtle Digimon with two separate heads and minds, the elder Sovereign; Ebonwumon, "**Good thing, too. You were about to suffocate due to yer recklessness, boys.**" The other head confirmed.

"M-my lord Sovereign!" Tai and Agumon bowed respectfully, shaking off the joint pain and clear bruises from fighting Hiemon, "I'm so sorry we tore up a planet in your sector! Why don't you punish us?"

"**Because ya' happened to defeat one of the darkest Digimon there is, my boy! Don't ya' think an old geezer should take interest in the happenings of his realm?"**

Tai came to a realization that staggered him. Had he and Agumon destroyed the property of a very wise and powerful sentient Digimon?

But while the head that ranted smiled slightly, the separate head looked gloomy, as if his heart fell like a stone, "**Poor Hiemon. If it wasn't for that monster Alphamon, he wouldn't have been corrupted in such a vile way...**"

Turning his head, Agumon looked somewhat disturbed, "Lord Alphamon? Isn't he a member of the Knights –"

"**Do not speak of him in such a respectful manner!**" the head thundered violently, slamming his tail into the knoll, "**Knights of the Round are assigned solely for the benefit of Digimon. But he... that demon, he committed terrible sins to become an Ascendant!**"

Tai was curious now, walking briskly toward the Sovereign, "Lord Ebonwumon, I was sent to defeat this... Alphamon. But I need a few details filling..."

The behemoth looked saddened by this, "**Azulongmon... he was always rash when pressured... speak, my boy!**"

"Why is a Digimon an Ascendant? Who was his partner?"

The great beast of the forest scoffed at this, and immediately assumed reluctant and disgusted faces on the pair of their heads, "**He had no partner. He was on a scouting mission and found a way into the real world; a Digital Gate. I don't know the exact details anymore... I was going senile back then... but my body quivers when I try to recall. Even Zhuqiaomon seems to shudder at the fragmented memory.**"

The head tried continuing, but dejectedly failed to say it, forcing the other head to interject for him, "**We believe it was the work of Phuanglongmon, the celestial being himself. He must have trembled under the truth, and tried to erase the history. My wager is that only he and the Ascendant himself know the truth nowadays...**"

Tai looked on with Agumon, absorbing the information intently before rising to both their feet, looking respectfully at the behemoth, "My lord, please could you transport me to the monster's last known location?"

"**...Indeed, my boy. It has been an honour to speak to you. I wish you both luck.**" The Sovereign of the North said lowly, straining and tensing as his Digi-Cores glowed brilliantly, and with a flash, Tai and Agumon had vanished.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia /10:36pm**_

Matt and Gabumon had long since advocated from the tower on his galactic scouting mission with Carrmon, leaving the other Chosen behind to their own, laying inside basic beds within the restoration wing of the Digimon rebirth sanctuary.

Sora was sat up in her bed, pulled deeply into a conversation with Kari, while the boys all lay in their own beds, supposedly resting; but in truth, listening and thinking deeply.

"That... Mneod boy, was it?" Kari said with excitement in her voice, TK listening uneasily from his duvet, "he was cute, but a little dark and introverted, if you ask me."

Sora replied dreamily, "He was cute... imagine if Mimi had seen him, wouldn't Matt have a big challenge?"

Dimitri also lay in bed, but his thought were some distance away from his mother and father's future relationship and conception of the boy.

_That Mneod guy... his aura and ki levels were astounding, no, phenomenal for a human! But he still looked like a toothpick compared to us Ascendants, but the fact still remains; what I saw behind him, was an unreserved dark energy..._

_If I ever see him again, I'm going to beat the information out of him, and I'll start like this!_

Dimitri clenched his fist tightly, and swung out of his covers to emphasise his frustrationat Mneod, scaring the girls who thought nobody was eavesdropping. But the light between all of them seemed to fade, as two being flitted into existence; one being met by the fist and assuming the fetal position on the ground.

"Holy crap, what was that for?" Tai wailed as he landed on the floor, clasping his aching stomach, "Oh, hey Dimitri!" he said, brushing off the ain and lifting himself off the ground.

"Tai!" Sora yelled behind him, "What happened to you and Agumon? You're both hurt!"

She was right, they were. Tai had light bruising on his face from the punching contest with Hiemon, and scratches from several crash landings and tidal waves. Agumon looked much the same, but it was less obvious on his crème coloured skin.

Chuckling to himself and rubbing the back of his head in defeat, Tai began retelling the discoveries he had made about the fractal codes, Hiemon and Ebonwumon's lifesaving intervention; neglecting the senile guardian's restricted helpfulness.

"Joe, why couldn't we have a duel like that on a dying planet?" Gomamon pouted, crossing his paws in disappointment.

"Because we aren't Ascendants?" his partner replied with sarcasm, "And we can't teleport."

"Keep the dream alive, Joe."

Straining his face in embarrassed anger, Joe was hoping to divert from the subject; getting his wish when he spotted Matt's ship land outside, it's first scouting a total failure, as evidenced by the venom sitting demon that was Metalla X, only diffusing outside his chambers where the others sat talking to Tai and tending to his bruises.

Spotting Tai and already making a good guess as to his pertaining reason for being on Archnologia, he scowled angrily, but held up his trademark smirk as he did it, "I don't recall seeing _you_ on the guest list..."

Tai snickered back and shot a filthy smile through the crowd of friends, "So it's you, Yamato... had any better luck than I did?" he said, raising his brow in false intrigue.

"No, all we found were some comets... you, Tai?" the golden haired rockstar spat back.

"I defeated an ice type corrupted by a virus... Hiemon, I think his name was." He said lowly, flinching as Sora pulled at his bruised cheek, the chocolate eyes going wide like a puppy's. He was the very definition of 'whipped'.

Yamato's eyes also widened, but for much different reasons, _This fool defeated a Finality Vitae? What makes him so special?_

_Your just jealous because he went above and beyond in his search, Yamato._

_Go. Away. Can't you see that us non weaklings are having a chat?_

_Oh! So now their not weak? You twist your words far to often, you know that -_

_**Shudder!**_

Carrmon looked terrified, not having to look back at the source of swelling, frosty energy behind him to understand the situation very well. He lifted his right hand gently behind him and held the jewel out toward Mneod, tensing as it began to glow, "Behave, Mneod..." he muttered weakly, to terrified to even face the rage in the boy's eyes.

With several silent, choked grunts, Mneod began relaxing his shoulders, and unclenched his fists hesitantly, his face scrupling in seething pain as the jewel on his head glowed a very faint green, before the light faded and his face, mannerisms and energy levels reverted back to complacent levels.

He growled lowly with a spiteful whisper that resembled a viper's hiss, "Omnimon~~"

Tai blanched at the sudden flare of bloodlust and subsequent docile attitude adjustment, _It... couldn't be..._

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia / 2:57am**_

It had been a rather sombre and peaceful night, the pure white radiance beaming on the faces of the Chosen ones and their slumbering Digimon's glistening faces inside their stoned walls and open windowed castle room.

Snoring indignantly was Tai and Agumon, showing off their connection as Ascendants in sleep, the sheets of their bed being strewn around the floor. From outside the room, a faint strut was heard heading up and down the corridor. These were the SkullMeramon carrying out guard duties around the kids room like it was a confinement cell.

But the footsteps that approached seemed to be getting heftier in ferocity, almost slamming into the floor. This woke Tai and Agumon with a great grumble, as they day dreamily stared at the mahogany like door.

Joe slept beside the door, but refused to acknowledge the beckoning footsteps, while Gomamon licked at his palm underneath the sheet, dreaming of ice cream. Cackling in his now perturbed sleep, Joe felt his eyes crack open lightly, before he felt a painful sensation in his hand.

_**CHOMP!**_

"GAH!" the user of Responsibility cried with a gag, as he spotted a shadow underneath the room's door and shot up in bed, attempting to summon a roar of warning to the others.

_**Smash!**_

**(Broly Second Coming – Why)**

Eyes flaring with mixed emotions, Tai and Agumon shot up from the bed, and back stepped off of the wooden frame as a blur extended it's fist into it and decimated it effortlessly, shooting up black eyes aflame with red pupils as the mysterious attacker bellowed like a ravenous beast.

Without conferring, the two jumped fearlessly out of the window and plummeted through razor like wind as they store up at the attacker and recognised him as he too jumped through the window, his energy trace destroying the stone walls as the other Digidestined gasped in awe.

Agumon looked faint at the irate being chasing him and Tai, "Is that... **Mneod**?"

It was Mneod trailing them through the air, his black hair fluttering rapidly in the air as he descended, a golden aura surrounding him with red bio-electricity colliding and cracking the 'sanctuary's' walls.

"**MNEOD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**" the bearer of Courage appealed to no avail, as Mneod cringed at his voice and heightened his flying speed, just barely missing the two with a dual lariat that would have cleanly removed their heads.

"Agumon!" the boy gasped in desperation, clutching onto his partners paw as they glowed brilliantly like a star.

_**Fusion Shinka!**_

_**Omega X!**_

Wasting no time, the fused warrior burst into a speed dash that broke the sound barrier, connecting a fist to the growling Mneod and forcing him to shoot down through the cloud, opening a large rift in the tundra and revealing not a sanctuary, but a desert.

But he had no time to think, as a colossal dark green ki blast hurtled toward him, sparking with the strange, crimson bio-electricity from before...

_**KADOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!**_

Like an atom bomb in the ozone layer, the blast tore away at the sky features, destroying a distinctive chunk of the asteroid belt above, while Omega X stared ferociously at what Mneod had done; his boisterous blast had enough power to completely annihilate the tower and its current inhabitants.

_Got to finish this quickly, or he'll kill us all!_

Blasting his own energy volley, a series of blasts collided into the reforming cloud, intent on revealing where the insane boy hid.

"**Die, Omnimon~~~**!"

Looking up hastily, Omega X noted the phasing of Mneod, who had both his hands raised in an axe handle position, lowering it and smashing his foe down to the ground like a meteor, a large, catastrophic crater being left behind as he landed, the sound barrier being to slow to announce the attack's affect for several seconds, as dust rose out of the crater.

_**CRAAASSSHHHH!**_

_**FWOOOSSHHHH!**_

"Lord Mneod, stop this!" several SkullMeramon ordered as they jumped out in platoons from the tower, "Please calm down, my Lord!"

_**Phehahahahaha!**_

Laughing as the guards closed in and encircled him, his fist burned with the dark green energy, and his headdress ring flashed wildly, cracking little by little while he diverted his eyes downward to what he considered Omega X's headstone chastised grave.

"Bring it on, you foolish weaklings!" he challenged, flashing like a bolt of light and phasing out of the encircled formation, bodies falling as he reappeared.

"Behave, **Alphamon**!" the dark wolf master, Carrmon yelled, his eyes trembling in fear as he poignantly presented his jewel toward the head of Mneod, both garnet like spheres glowing green as the boy looked disgruntled, and then looked doped, his face and muscles relaxing in semblance to the jewel's will, "If you rampage like this, that container body of yours will give out! It is only the body of a **human child**, after all, you fool!"

**(End BGM)**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Crater / 3:10am**_

Lying motionless and dripping from several places with blood, Omega X twitched within the colaterall damage that surrounded him, his spiked, golden hair falling and fading from their usual radiance, as his body began to glow and split like a cell, fading as Tai and Agumon lay their, still motionless.

Usually the idea of splitting the pain two ways after separating was a fantastic side affect; but not now. The damage had been too great, from a single blow; they had become a human meteor.

**COUGH... GACK!**

Gagging with blood that almost frothed at his mouth, Tai's head fell to the side as a natural reflex, and his mind left incapable of moving his body.

_I failed... that kid is a monster... he's the Eternal Ascendant!_

_But... how is a human an Ascendant on their own?_

_Everyone..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Episode: **Omega X Down! Here Comes Volcanmon and Sunamon!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the little delay, but it was Christmas and New Years, so I got lazy... sorry 'bout that.

You may think I did the whole Mneod thing to quickly, but with the large scale battle I've got coming, I doubt I could have held it off very long.

Also, Volcanmon and Sunamon are subsidiary villains for the subsidiary Digidestined to defeat. No one is left out now! (Unless the others really don't appear...)


	3. Omega X Downed! It Has Begun!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters originally from Digimon, as they belong rightfully to Toei Animation, or Kainus's Digimon Fusion Saga characters.

As mentioned before, various characters belong to Maxacorn and Kainus himself. If I'm missing out anybody's mention, I'm sorry.

This FanFic is based entirely on Kainus's own FanFic saga. All rights belong to him, apart from the obvious. In terms of canon, this Fic would be based somewhere between the break and the beginning of the War Games arc.

**A/N:** Omega X is down. Defeated by a single strike by the unstable Mneod, Tai and Agumon lay within a crater with severe damage split between them. Meanwhile, Cody, Davis and Yolei have also descended below the thick tundra that encased the desert below. What lies down there?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alphamon: The Eternal Ascendant**

**Part 3: Omega X Down! Here Comes Volcanmon and Sunamon!**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia /Below the Manufactured Cloud /3:00am **_

"All accounted for?" Yolei inquired as she placed her feet firmly into the barren soil from Aquilamon's back, "I thought this was a paradise, but look at it..."

Also planting their feet onto the ground, Davis and Cody scanned the local environment, noting several rock formations that peaked over the almost desertification claimed surface; in the far off distance, several destroyed, jagged poles strung out of a decimated area. An old, decayed city, perhaps?

Davis looked over toward the battered, rust enveloped foundation of the spire, and immediately took note of a sealed archway that was slightly obscured by a repugnant layer of rust, "Guys, we can get in the bottom of the tower."

Cody added in curiosity, "What do you suppose the point of a room below the cloud is? All the wildlife and forests look pretty farfetched to have survived..."

Yolei adjusted her glasses and looked up at the gargantuan tundra above her, "Has that thing been hiding this?"

Now de-digivolved, Hawkmon briskly strolled toward his partner, "Yolei, even in the Digital Realm, the elements mostly act the same. I doubt that thing has ever rained; I even doubt that it's a cloud."

"Really?" she said, a baffled expression upon her, "Why don't you thibnk it's a cloud?"

"If it was a cloud that we had just descended through, does it not stand to reason for all of you to be even slightly soaked?"

Davis irked, annoyed at the scientific reasoning as he pointed at the tower passively, "Please... can we go now?"

Veemon perked up, "Yeah, Davis is right!"

Even the apathetically tired Armadillomon exerted the willpower to voice his opinion from behind Cody, "Y'all gotta make a choice; do we go in, or did ya' make me miss dinner for yer belly itchin'?" his thick American accent was sprinkled with small ire, not that the ignorant Davis noticed through his own pouting.

Cody quickly picked up on this and began walking toward the tower again with a spring in his step, "Come on, you guys. Believe me; you **don't** want to see him when he's missed a meal without good reason." He quickly gestured for the others to follow.

And so, the three newer Digidestined began their stride toward the strange, rust camouflaged door that was fixated before them, silence overcoming the group as they finally reached the large gate that was far bigger than they had previously forseen.

_**Veemon, Shinka! ExVeemon!**_

_**Hawkmon, Shinka! Aquilamon!**_

_**Armadillomon, Shinka! Ankylomon!**_

The newly evolved beasts looked magnificent as they banded together and placed their superior muscles to the task of pushing the gate; ExVeemon being the first to complain.

"Two evolutions in the span of 20 minutes; I really need to space these out!"

Aquilamon simply scoffed arrogantly, "Hey, I had to do it too, not to mention that I'm pushing with my head while you two have arms..."

_**CCCRRRREEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKK~**_

Slowly but surely, the great gate was showing signs of yielding to the great intensity expelled by the three Digimon, until the gate had fully opened; revealing a ghastly gaol to their eyes.

Surrounding a small, iridescent blue core contained by two electrode pylons that constantly reverted anomalies in the sphere density were a set of four large and elderly barred cages, shrouded in darkness, but distinctive by the groans and cries of several Digimon.

"What... the hell is this...?" Davis spluttered as he felt shake at his knees, "ExVeemon, free them!"

"—_Did he say free?"_

"—_M-my hero!"_

"—_Don't be taken in, Lillymon! He's a human, just like that ghastly beast you told us of..."_

"—_But that thing was a Digimon, I've told you!"_

Yolei walked right up to the cell where the argument was unfolding and gently placed her hand on the sturdy iron girder that comprised the cage, "Why are you innocent Digimon in here? Why haven't you... I don't know... broken out?"

"—_W-we can't... that blue thing over there is draining our power for some reason; we can hardly move!"_

"You will in a minute!" Davis sounded rather brash and heroic, the Ascendant pointing at the sphere, "destroy that thing, ExVeemon!"

_**Vee Laser-**_

_**CRASH!**_

His eyes stinging from a sudden accumulation of dust and minerals in the already sickly air, Davis blinked thrice before averting his view toward the now decimated wall where ExVeemon lay in an almost comatose state before his pain woke him up and he looked over to his partner with faded eyes.

"**Unfortunately, I cannot allow the sphere's destruction. Since you have seen this much, your lives are forfeit."**

"DAVIS, HE'S A FIRE TYPE, GET AWAY!" the blue reptilian barked as he lifted himself out of the wall with a choked grunt of pain.

"Who are you, you fire breathing bastard!" Davis spat venomously, infuriated at his partner's current condition thanks to the surprise assault.

"**I am Volcanmon, the immense strength of the Finality Vitae. You must be the Ascendant target known as Davis Motomiya.**"

Volcanmon was a large, imposing figure, towering at over eight foot tall; his rocky shoulders engulfed by flames that flowed in an unnaturally vertical motion and forged powerful gauntlets of fire on his arms and poignantly separated at his fingers. His chest cavity was like a common guard's suit of armour that contorted inwards and forged a powerful shield of brimstone with a single scar formed in a blackened 'V'. His face was a rather insidious, unsightly thing with a prominent bulbous nose and wrinkled features while his lower body was simply stone.

Davis scanned the being and trembled; a strong feeling of deft, heavy ki overtaxing his body as he managed to stutter, "Y-y-you w-want me?"

In confirmation of this, Volcanmon's right arm steamed unnaturally until a slick molten rock forged from his shoulder downward, as he braced for a thrust.

_**Lucifer Asphalt!**_

Planting his fist _firmly _into the ground beneath him, a small eruption effect took place, venting a small stream of molten lava out of his shoulder, to which the Digidestined carefully moved aside, feeling tears in their eyes from the heat beneath them.

"**I see that reptile is fast...**" he spited with a dumbfounded hiss in his throat, glaring over to ExVeemon, who held Davis tightly in his arms.

The reptile-humanoid spat back in vengeance, "And I see that you're big, dumb and have a bad temper..." he added as he placed Davis beside him, devolving back into his rookie stage with a golden tint enveloping him.

"Veemon, let's go all out!" the brash leader ordered as he clutched at Veemon's wrist, feeling a power surge between them harmoniously as they evolved, much to Volcanmon's hesitant fury.

_**Fusion Shinka!**_

_**Ultima X!**_

The light burst off of their new body like a fiery bubble, revealing the stern, almost demonised appearance of Ultima X, the golden armoured warrior who proudly sported his lengthy golden spikes like a crown. At his side, the hilt of a katana phased in, and extended with a light green burn that seared down the blade until it was fully summoned.

The warrior wasted little time, "You guys, help them while I hold off this idiot!" he yelled, conflicting with the rather uncurtious glare the magma monster stabbed him with.

With a choked, humiliated roar, the Finality Vitae leapt forward with no restraint and collided into the catching golden gauntlets on Ultima X's arm, as the golden haired trickster smirked.

"Do you really think... that I would be an Ascendant... if something like this could stop me?" he yelled furiously, gagging back the obvious strain as he grunted with effort, pushing his opponent out of the gate as he followed intently, leaving Cody and Yolei to handling the cells.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Barren Wastes /3:34am**_

_**Lucifer Asphalt!**_

_**Magna Slash!**_

The two attacks careened toward each other; carrying an untold magnitude of destructive potential as the gargantuan lava projectile and the slash collided and gave of a very audible and repelling expulsion of power as the two warriors shielded their eyes and braced themselves, waiting for the dust to cease.

"**This is the sort of power Hiemon met his end at?**" the rocky monster mumbled to himself as he launched into an untraceable to the natural eye kind of speed toward Ultima X, "**Pfff; Ascendants, a threat. You must have been joking, Sunamon, I mean, **_**these**_** weaklings...?**"

Phasing behind the weary and still blinded Ascendant, Volcanmon prepared a hefty punch to pulverize his opponent, sparking up his magma fist technique once more as he thrust all of his girth into the downward strike, completely decimating the ground and creating a small crevice from his fist as the epicentre.

"**That'll put 'em in their place!**"

A whistle of praise filled the air, "No kidding, that kid had no chance against a genius of your calibre!"

"**Yeah, I know -!**"

_**SMACK!**_

The fire that acted as a visor for Volcanmon quailed and retreated to the opposite side of his face, unable to refute the raw power imbued in Ultima X's punch that came from over his non molten shoulder, chortling like a villain in hysterics as Volcanmon picked himself up with a sinister growl he managed to cough up.

The childish Ascendant continued his hysterical laughter as he spoke, "W-what an i-i-idiot!" he pointed toward the humiliated rock titan, who's face presumably darkened along with his mood.

_**GGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_

The Finality Vitae roared like a voracious beast, his fire that encased his body crackling and slowly changing into a deep blood red colour, as his body structure increased, now towering over ten feet. He croaked and roared ostensibly in announcement of his new form.

_**Volcanmon, Rage Mode!**_

Ultima X looked befuddled, that was certain, as he stared up at an increasingly irate opponent that had just evolved, "I-I see... so he can become stronger the angrier he gets... like most other fire types..."

The black, jettison eyes pierced through the blood red flames and overbeared the now tiny figure of Ultima X, leaving a violent scoff in the air as he growled viciously throughout the already heated air waves, "**MOTOMIYA! DODGE THIS ONE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN!**"

Ultima X looked on the verge of trembling now, inciting his searing golden aura to try and reassure himself of his own power, bracing himself, "...He's completely lost all plausible thinking... he's all brawn, so I can still come out of this alive, if I play it safe..."

_**Meteor Kerberos!**_

_**Digi-Verse /Azulongmon's Realm /Time Unknown**_

The grand, celestial being glided overhead like a sentient deity, glancing down almost desperately at BanchoLeomon, the Digimon warrior he had called especially in the Digital and Real Realms greatest time of malicious strife and crisis.

"**You must understand, my friend. This will be a perilous mission for you and the children; you will never face something like this ever again, and for good reason. A monster of such destructive potential should never have been born.**" The wizened old ghost Sovereign said with a stern manner ever since he returned from Baihoumon's realm, "**Lord Phuanglongmon himself dictated the history too horrible to be recorded as the blackest smear in this realm, and so Alphamon's name itself was all but wiped from history; leaving him to mythological beasts that even we Sovereign could barely recall apart from the sealing.**"

BanchoLeomon looked proudly into the distance, before looking up at his superior Digimon and bowing in respect to a single knee, "My lord, I shall try my best to support the children. But what of Virus in the meantime? Has he sensed this unholy terror?"

Azulongmon snapped back in reply, "**Whether he has or not is of little consequence. If he acknowledges Alphamon's revival and power increase, he has to discard his claims to being the 'Perfect Weapon'. He is not foolish, and I doubt he would interfere with out gaudy monster. That at least I can guarantee.**"

"My lord, if I may... can this Alphamon truly control his power?" the lion furrowed through his mane with his thin, raggedy fingers, "That chilling power I felt... from so far away..."

"**He cannot.**" Came the hasty reply, "**A Knight of the Round is as strong as I am, not to mention he is the 'Special Case' that rarely comes into existence. By becoming an Ascendant by doing Lord Phuanglongmon-knows-what and merging with a child filled with hatred, he should have been pushing the power of a deity... and now...**"

"My lord, just give me an estimate on his total power output. How far can he go?"

A very ghastly, deft silence befell the omnipotent dragon, whose red eyes burned with an intensive glow like a pair of twin rubies.

"**... I would say about a **_**4**__**th**_**of his power reserves can be summoned before his mind leaves him... after that, he becomes a mindless doll of slaughter, unable to power up further. But I should stress to you; you cannot let him transform into his Ascendant form. If he does that, the machine shall go on a galactic killing spree...**"

"He has a... **true form**?" BanchoLeomon blanched as he began to unravel the wise elder's words, "You mean... he can go _beyond _the Ascendant form?"

"**That is the fear all us Digital deities have held for a millennia in this plain of existence. If he ever went to half of his power reserves, we fear his moniker would become a true beast in itself... the power of the **Eternal Ascendant's **form. A killing machine!**"

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Spire /3:56am**_

High above in the falsely marred skies, the Ascendant and the infuriated monster hovered above the wastelands, Ultima X having several cracks encasing his golden armour, forged of Chrome Digizoid, while the magma warrior had become so consumed by his new form and rage, he had lost all real reasoning, simply growling incessantly.

_**Magna... Slash!**_

Releasing another slash through the air, he watched as Volcanmon stopped it in its tracks with a single hand, and begun to absorb it's energy through his palm.

"H-he swallowed it whole!" he cried out, glancing down at the gate in futility, as the sealed Digimon had not streamed out of the tower, and must still be getting released.

_Damn it Yolei... this isn't all fun and games! I'm having my ass handed to me and Veemon's exhausted from all these evolutions; soon we'll be separating, so hurry up!_

_**Digi-Verse /Within the Spire /3:56am**_

"**Why the hell won't this jackass of a cell... OPEN? **" the lavender haired girl bellowed in violent agitation, pounding on the cell with her fists to accentuate her point, Aquilamon looking on rather embarrassed.

"Yolei... you could... let me Digivolve to Silphymon..." he muttered, fearing his partner's violent reaction, but becoming rather dumbfounded by her reaction.

"Oh, yeah... there is **that!**" the group couldn't help but chuckle at her unbeknownst ingnorance, ceasing as she snapped, "Stop that or I'll beat you... **using this cell wall!**"

_She's serious..._

Raising their D-3's and clasping onto their partners, Yolei and Cody closed their eyes and began the fusion.

**(Gotenks Theme)**

_**Aquilamon, Mergence Shinka! Silphymon!**_

_**Ankylomon, Mergence Shinka! Shakkoumon!**_

"Now that is more like it, we can do anything now that we're Shakkoumon!" Cody's personality praised, stretching in readjustment to the newly fused, Ultimate-level body.

"Let's and kick that cell's ass, as Silphymon!" Yolei's overbearingly frustrated personality ordered in irate embarrassment at her earlier blunder, her newly evolved, Ultimate-level body complying by cupping his hands behind him in preparation for an attack.

"Right then!" Cody yelled as he scampered out toward the almost decoratively rusted frame of the wide open gate, "We'll leave the prisoners to Yolei and Silphymon; while we go help Davis and Veemon!" he said as they soared out of the gate and ascended into the skies toward their ailing friend.

Meanwhile, back in the cell chamber, the cupped hands of Silphymon began to spark and form into a ball of condensed, brilliantly rose coloured ki that flared as he thrust carefully at the gridlock bars of the cell; the prisoners taking heed and moving as best they could aside.

_**Static Force!**_

With a monstrous crash, the cell wall was liberated from it's hinges, and freely soared to the back of the overcrowded room. The Ultimate-level liberator moved on to the other three cells, and one by one, repeated the process.

Once he had released all of the digital prisoners from their confining bonds, Yolei's mind took over and subsequently took charge with her natural charisma, "Okay, now lets all get out of here! We might need your help with that Lava monster!"

**(End BGM)**

One benign and resigned Gaomon begged to differ, sensing futility thanks to his pesky canine senses, "Even if we do help you, there are still baby Digimon here, who would care for them from all of the fighting, might I ask?"

Silphymon swivelled to face down at the Gaomon, noticing a trend in what he was saying; several tired and malnourished Baby and In-Training Digimon were crying lowly, unsatisfied with the meagre offerings of Archnologia scraps.

Silphymon felt a tug in his chest, and in subsequent pain began to shake uncontrollably on a single knee, "Damn it... our strength and ki... it's diminishing..." his pupils dilated as he began to glow with golden energy and revert into Hawkmon and Yolei, the aura not bursting off of them, however, but rather twirling through the air and being absorbed by the strange sphere core in the centre of the room.

"What... is that spherical object?" Hawkmon heaved in exhaustion.

Gaomon staggered to his feet in equal bewilderment, "It's the reason none of us saw fit to escape. That sphere stole our power whenever one of us attempted Digivolution in the cells... think about it for a moment, we have Champion and Ultimate-levels here in this room; but it didn't matter, they couldn't move."

Yolei pondered for a moment, and scanned over the exhausted, multiple staged Digimon present, "Then we'll have to break it!" everyone looked at her from their prone, exhausted positions, must responding the same way as they straggled to breathe.

"—_Good luck, sister! I sure as hell ain't gonna be moving any time soon!"_

Grunting in fury, Yolei crouched down to grab a shattered piece of the cells that had shaped into a bat like weapon, shrieking in effort as she ran over and began pounding on the sphere for several minutes, showing little signs of tiring.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Air Space /4:23am**_

After several ceaseless moments of parrying and dealing blows in a lightning fast, almost untraceable battle, Ultima X reeled back from Volcanmon Rage Mode and hovered beside Cody and Shakkoumon, who were taking a time out to regroup and come up with a strategy to defeat the irate, giant menace.

Shakkoumon was locked deep in thought as the mindless giant sauntered in the air parallel to him and Ultima X, working up a strategy, _He's so physically powerful... and his defence are naturally high thanks to his natural element and stone armour... but he doesn't seem to be very swift; Armadillomon saw much better then I did, even though we have the same eyesight... he was whispering what he could see, and he said that Davis had a distinct advantage... we should utilize __**speed **__against this brainless behemoth! _

"C-Cody," the mystical statue like Digimon snapped out of his trance, and pivoted his eyes to a heavily bombarded and wounded Ultima X, "He's not using his mind anymore... he's using instincts to defend and attack... if we had a way to speed up, we could pound his armour into breaking before he can block our attacks..." he lifted his hands into a cupped stance, charging a ki blast.

_**HA!**_

Releasing a large blast of pure white energy at Volcanmon, the mindless puppet of rage gathered enough sense to side step the blast sluggishly, his arm almost touching the blast.

_Oh no you don't! Me and Veemon have been practising control over our ki!_

Smirking devilishly, Ultima X began shifting and tilting his cupped hands toward his still befuddled opponent, dragging the ki blast back toward him, as if it had a mind of it's own. Volcanmon did not move, but rather stared on in hysteria as the blast collided into the small of his back, sending of a consuming sphere of the pure energy that engulfed the Finality Vitae whole, smoke searing off of his body as the light faded and a crack in the giant's armour was made.

Taking full advantage, the Ascendant barked an order to Shakkoumon, "Now aim for his back!" and taking heed, the Ascendant phased out and charged toward the now reeling monster that was previously thought an impregnable fortress. Not anymore, thanks to Davis and Veemon's united genius.

_**Digi-Verse /**__**Within the Spire / 4:39am**_

**(Evening In Konoha) **

"Y-Yolei... why haven't you taken a break yet...?" Hawkmon tried to pacify his enraged partner as she continued her record setting battering of an unbreakable object; she had refuted it many times over the near half hour of pounding it, siting that it was not to tough for a mere human girl to successfully break. It won her some points with the ex-convicts watching, who praised her intensive spirit.

But finally, she dropped the cell fragment and panted like there was no tomorrow. It was a wonder that any of the air exited her lungs at the rate she was going.

Gaomon chortled in a dark humour fashion, "Ready to admit that it's a job for Digimon, and not a helpless human?" he cocked his head arrogantly as Yolei shot him with a frosty stare over her shoulder.

"S-shut up, G-Gaomon... if only me and Hawkmon w-were Ascendants..." she mumbled defeatedly, stuttering in between handfuls of air entering her overtaxed chest. Hawkmon concurred silently from across the room, staring at the Gaomon intently.

**(End BGM)**

_Why does he act so spiteful to Yolei? Because she's a human?_

The red feathered partner lifted his head with difficulty, still feeling the orb draining his power, "Hey, why do you guys have a problem with humans... scratch that, in fact, why are you all here in the first place?" he quirked his head in curiosity.

A single Lillymon, holding a poorly fed Taemon tightly to her breast spoke up above all others, "Because a human... Digimon hybrid monster destroyed my planet and left us two the only survivors from the massacre. That's why I can't say I entirely trust humans at the moment. I'm more interested in that thing that's draining our power... what is it?"

From the shadows at the furthermost corner of the room, a strange little Rookie-level Digimon lay, his skin green and wrinkled and ransacked from weathering age, his orange Mohican the only thing telling of his youthful stage of evolution, while the rest of his body was covered with a filthy, torn rag as a cloak.

Speaking up the Digimon sounded frail, as if on the verge of deletion, "It's an Isotonic Bio-Generator. It's an advanced technology from my home world of Satellite Link, and it was designed for the explicit use of... prisoner treatment." He cackled toward the end, falling into a chesty coughing fit.

"Who are you, old man?" Yolei inquired with little etiquette in her voice toward the elderly creature, "By prisoner treatment, you mean torture, don't you?" she spat angrily at the thought.

"My name is Minotiamon, an elderly inhabitant of the formerly glorious fortress of Satellite Link... until that ravenous beast disproved our sacred beliefs of invincibility. I believe I'm the sole survivor, taken in order to construct that machine for some inexplicable purpose." He gagged again.

Lillymon strained and steeled herself as she dragged herself and Tanemon to Minotiamon carefully, "Inexplicable purpose?" she asked politely.

"That sphere does not store or dissemble energy from Bio-Organisms like us Digimon; it redirects it to another source... meaning someone has been feeding off of our own power."

Yolei snapped and pointed at him with authority, "So how do we destroy this thing so that we can help out my friends?"

"It's damn near unfathomable to destroy a fully operational Isotonic Bio-Generator... it was specially constructed from a fantastically resistant ore from Satellite Link... I believe the only hope in hell we have is if a Mega-level just strolled in and –"

_**BOOM!**_

Pivoting to see the visual behind her, Yolei and the convicts spotted the sphere smashing into shards and fragmenting around her, steaming with the aftereffects of a ki blast from the gate, to which she spun and threatened the attacker to be staved off by her trusty, twisted metal weapon.

But she saw no need to, as the 'attacker' became a very familiar visual of Angemon X, with his traditional Ascendant emerald eyes, his spiked golden locks and his hefty golden armour that encased his well proportioned body and an object decorated by the emblazoned Crest of Hope.

"Dimitri!" she cried in stunned relief, feeling her strength suddenly beginning to return to her and the other Digimon present, for the dangerous contraption had been destroyed.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia: Mneod's Chambers /4:47am**_

_**HMPH!**_

Grunting pain strikingly, Mneod tightened his vice like hands around the hard wood rests of his chair, shaking terribly at the sudden shock his body experienced.

_**N-no! The Isotonic... Bio-Generator... it's been destroyed!**_

His vengeful grip tightened further and further, snapping off the arms of his chair as he griped in agony, holding his head into his hands as his voice within his own head began slipping.

_**I-I-I needed that... machine to maintain my consciousness! **_

_**M-MY HEAD BURNS!**_

_**...**_

_**OMNIMON~~~~~...**_

Outside his door, a creak sounded as the crack that Carrmon viewed through sealed, the wolf himself seemingly shedding his previously upbeat, gentlemanly prowess, "S-shit... something's happened! The jewel is losing its efficiency! His mind must be slipping... no, not after all my work! The little surprise for the Digidestined and this planet is still 5 hours away!" he stuttered nervously, slowly reproaching the door with his unjeweled palm.

He reopened the crack to be stormed by the menacing laughter of the now child like Mneod, who pivoted his eyes to the wolf slowly and refused to move a muscle, mesmerised by the jewel that glowed in Carrmon's right palm.

"C-calm down... I need you to stay sane for a few short hours... please, Lord Alphamon..."

_**PHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHA...GRRRAAAAHHHH!**_

_**Digi-Verse /Within the Spire /4:47am **_

Angemon X scanned the cell room with his angelic glare, "As I thought, there **is **more to this tower than meets the eye!" he said with an omniscient growl.

"Dimitri, when did you...?" Yolei blanched and readjusted her glasses, just in case the energy loss was playing tricks on her. But no, the Ascendant stood before her; that was for certain.

"Tai and Agumon were attacked, and the others were hysterical, apart from my father, who just went back to sleep and scoffed at Tai's vulnerability."

_That must have been the Yamato side of him..._

"Anyway, I decided to check out below the cloud for Tai and Agumon; but I saw the gate over here open and wandered in to find you, arguing with what looks like prisoners!" he lifted his palm up toward the entire group in the room, giving a half cocked smirk as an iridescent light imbued them all and began repairing their bodies and rejuvenating their energies. A natural ability for an Angelic-type. This is one of the reasons they were so sparse.

"So... who attacked Tai?" Yolei asked as she rose to her feet and spanked off the dust on her clothes.

"Better question; who would have the gall to attack them? Aren't they celebrities for defeat Burizalor or is that still an in-kept secret?" Hawkmon pondered as he tussled his feathers to remove his dust, and also tending to an unseen Baby that cried for attention, "But that can wait! We have to all help Davis and Cody!"

Angemon X tutted and rolled his eyes in false surprise, "Those two disappeared again, eh? Alright, where are they?"

"...What are you blithering on about? Didn't you pass them on the way down here, tussling with a huge lava Digimon?"

A snappy and confused reply, "No."

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Wastes /4:52am**_

...**Davis?**...

...**Davis!**...

"Davis!" Cody cried as he shook Davis's shaken and bruised body, attempting to wake the warrior up, feeling a huge sigh of relief exit as Davis came to beside Veemon and Armadillomon, who both looked scraped up and battered, while he himself looked much the same, but had a small blood leak at the sid of his mouth.

He gagged and hacked violently both managing to speak through the shooting pain in his body, "Cody... what happened... I thought we were winning, and then... that _**other **_guy came and kicked our asses... we were winning, for crying out loud!" he lifted himself to his feet and staggered before regaining his composure and balance.

Cody shook his head, but understood what Davis meant when he said it in utter disappointment.

**(Vegeta Knows His Son)**

"_Hey, best give up now, you magma spewing fool!" Ultima X blabbed, parrying an intense punch from the irate behemoth as Shakkoumon released his mines into the injured back section, yielding a cry of anguish as the monster hovered away and began loosening his muscles, reverting to his natural form from the Rage Mode._

"_**Utterly pathetic... and you scoffed at Hiemon's loss; at least he had some offence going at the end of his battle!**__" a dry yet silky voice resounded, as tonnes of sand began to flutter around the embarrassed beast and collide together beside him, forming a Digimon._

_The new entry was well built, towering over Ultima X and coming just a little short to Volcanmon himself. He wore a black, webbed vest beneath a large, white robe wrap that formed an 'X' around the slender girth of his body, wearing open, brown Hakama pants with blackened sandals. His skin was pasty, but not wrinkled, a sign of his young age as his greasy red hair and mane fluttered in the wind and sand poured out of his body and eventually ceased._

_Volcanmon did not credit his presence, but rather gave a threatening hiss, "...Sunamon..." he raised his arm and cocked it, ready for any rebuttal from the disappointed member of the remaining Finality Vitae._

_His voice thick and husky, lined with intent, Sunamon spited the Digidestined, "... Three seconds for the cookie jar, and ten for the cocky brat with the sword." He belittled and crouched in mid air, preparing to charge as the other grunted in dismay._

_**Sand Spear...**_

_Thrusting both arms forward while in the charge stance, Sunamon released twin blades fashioned from his sand body at the pair of retreating Chosen; putting a filthy smirk on his pasty face as he thrust forward and phased out, reappearing over the shoulder of Shakkoumon that remained cocked, ready for thrusting forward, not behind. Noticing at the last second, the fusion combo prepared a trap and braced for the strike.  
><em>

_**Kachina Bomb!**_

_The offended 'cookie jar' taking notice, he let out a welp and twisted his body to carry it out, "OH NO!" the Armadillomon side voiced his concern for Cody, shifting his claw in sloppy defence and baring the brunt of a hard, decimating kick as he fell, leaving his mines behind scattered like caltrops in the air as they went off around Sunamon._

_**BOOM!**_

_Utima X stared on at the cloud of smoke, pondering the fate of Sunamon as he suddenly felt his energy disappear and reappear... behind him._

"_Dammit, my guard was down!" he defended in his mind as he felt a powerful roundhouse kick send him careening and crashing into the wastes; Sunamon left with a disappointed look on his face._

"_Damn that cookie jar... those mines made me go over the time limit by two seconds..."_

**(End BGM)**

Davis looked up at the sky expectantly, noting the two had vanished, "Smug, interfering bastard." He snapped sharply, turning back to Cody as he tended to Veemon and hoisted him to his feet.

"D-Davis... he really did a number on us... we need to find a healer quick!" the chocolate, bowl cut sporting boy began to stagger alongside Armadillomon toward the now distant tower, before noticing Davis was thirty feet behind him staring in awe at something in the distance.

A smoking crater.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia: Matt's Chambers /9:46am**_

Several hours past since the 'unidentified assailant' had made Tai vanish, but Yamato knew exactly where his great rival had gone to; below the cloud, where the SkullMeramon seemed to fear treading ever since a freak storm had injured many of them hours ago during a search for Tai and Agumon.

_Bullshit, _Yamato wrathfully judged in his mind, _those guards had their asses handed to them by somebody early this morning. I've been a warrior for years now, and I can tell battle scars when I see them._

Yamato was sat alongside his bedside table taking a generous gulp from a chalice filled with fine grog. Matt wouldn't go near alcohol personally unless obligated, but his other self drank it like water.

Gabumon was sat in the corner of the room, and stared on as Yamato finished the chalice, before voicing his opinion, "Matt... I'm worried you might be attacked next. Since Tai disappeared after being attacked, shouldn't you be the next plausible choice for a target?"

After a moment of silence and glance trading, Yamato took heed of his partner's concerns, "...Yes, I believe they will target me, then Kari, then Davis... all of us Ascendants are targets, but that has no bearing on the current predicament. Our next scout is about to head out, so let's not keep them waiting."

He awaited the usual contagiously positive response from Gabumon as he and the small wolf began walking toward the shuttle down the empty corridor, taking no notice of the other shaken Digidestined and co. that were following him from a reasonable distance away.

Gabumon stared at his golden haired partner and finally opened his mouth, "**Whatever happens; I will always be with you. To the end, if need be.**" Was the low, accepting whisper that planted a smile on Yamato's face as they exited the building and met up with Carrmon and a seemingly vegetative state Mneod, who was completely expressionless, and listened to no orders unless Carrmon told him with the jewel encased in his palm.

Carrmon tried blocking Yamato and Gabumon's paths to the shuttle, his thoughts clouded from the upcoming event, the calamity.

_I've got to hurry this up! If Yamato heads out on the patrol, he'll be missing the Datatron Warp! All my efforts will have been for nothing!_

The black wolf in his heavy armour tried reasoning with Yamato that the shuttle wasn't capable of flight at the moment, to which the arrogant Child of Friendship heard none of. He then diverted his view to Mneod.

_And then their is the matter of his deranged mental state... he'll be awakening soon, and he'll kill us all unless that damn Datatron Warp hurries up! _

**(I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin)**

**YOOHOO, MATT! GABUMON!**

Over by the shuttle, there stood several warriors; Tai and Agumon, Ultima X, Angemon X, Shakkoumon, Silphymon and the previously incarcerated Lillymon, bereft of her species survivor Tanemon for the moment.

Carrmon stared on in awe, his mouth gaping open widely while Tai's smirked toward a single side of his mouth, his arms crossed with Agumon ready beside him. This was not what Carrmon had previously been informed of.

_**I-impossible! How? When?**_

_**Tai and Agumon were killed by Mneod, and Volcanmon and Sunamon... those filthy lying snakes! I will kill them all!**_

Yamato broke the stunned silence amongst the Digimon and Chosen present, his hands in his pockets and a cool, careless expression washing over his face, "So, your alive. What do you want, I'm about to go look for the Eternal Ascendant."

_**No!**_

Tai cracked his knuckles coolly, cocking a full blown smirk across his healed features, "Why search for something that's standing behind you?"

**(End BGM)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Next Episode: **The Gauntlet is Thrown! The Beast of 1000 Years!**

**A/N: **Now, the fun truly begins... the ultimate form is at hand, and Mneod is acting strange ever since the Isotonic Bio-Generator was destroyed. What happened to his mind?

Also, fair warning, as a result of the last part, the next chapter will be the featurette of a _lengthy _flashback of finding Tai and co. and nursing them back to health.

So, who do **you** think can slay Mneod?


	4. The Gauntlet is Thrown! Eternal Battle!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters originally from Digimon, as they belong rightfully to Toei Animation, or Kainus's Digimon Fusion Saga characters.

As mentioned before, various characters belong to Maxacorn and Kainus himself. If I'm missing out anybody's mention, I'm sorry.

This FanFic is based entirely on Kainus's own FanFic saga. All rights belong to him, apart from the obvious. In terms of canon, this Fic would be based somewhere between the break and the beginning of the War Games arc.

**A/N: **Simplistic reasoning behind the delay: Skyrim. Trying to resist the urge and buckle down into writing?

I leave the rest to your imagination on how that went...

Tai and Agumon have returned, and are coiled to strike back at the malicious dark master Mneod, also well renowned as Alphamon, the Eternal Ascendant. With the whole cast gathered, the curtain is about to be lifted on one of the greatest battles in the Digital Realm's long history.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alphamon: The Eternal Ascendant**

**Part 4: The Gauntlet is Thrown! The Beast of 1000 Years!**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Shuttle Launch Area /9:49am**_

**(One Piece Best Soundtrack 05)**

Yamato blanched with a cold, yet visibly restrained sweat, "What did you just say, Taichi Yagami?" he said, baffled as his eyes peered over his shoulder and revealed an intense gaze at Carrmon, who also looked stunned.

Tai quickly repeated himself, as he steeled for any intervention Carrmon may order, "Carrmon, the jigs up. Tell good old... Yamato about how you've concealed the truth; that Mneod is the Eternal Ascendant." He snapped harshly.

Fully pivoting on the spot, Yamato fully pierced through a now agitated and apprehensive looking dark wolf, "You tricked me!" he bellowed in a furious shriek, fully emphasising the now taxed veins in his neck and forehead as Carrmon began to guffaw at the teen sensation's violent, unbefitting expression.

Back behind the puppeteer wolf and his 'human' compatriot, the other members of the Digidestined looked terrified; Mneod had been the one to attack Tai and Agumon in a flashy ordeal, and they hadn't suspected much in their shaken state.

Sora began stuttering as she reeled backwards, "S-s-so he's the o-one who attacked Tai?" her expression of terror quickly changed to irate fury, "**T-that jerk!**"

Joe tried lightening the stagnant mood of his friends before the obvious began, "Were you and Kari not calling him a hunk just a few hours ago; or does my hearing fail me at those early hours?"

Biyomon scoffed viciously and pointed her taloned wing at the young medical practitioner, "Don't say anything about Sora, or you'll answer to me, mister!" she had a furious, yet somehow elegant purr in her voice.

Kari snapped, "This really is not the time! Get yourselves ready, everyone!" she reaches out and clutched Gatomon's paw, as the two begin their mergence to the ultimate power. Her friends also prepared, readying Digivices and Crests, and clasping onto their partners in preparation to ascend by channelling power to them. A beautiful tower of light gathered around them and purged them from Carrmon's now unperturbed expression, as he looked on with distain rather than fear.

**(End BGM)**

_**Gatomon, Fusion Shinka! Celesta X!**_

_**Biyomon, Chou Shinka! Garudamon!**_

_**Gomamon, Chou Shinka! Zudomon!**_

Yamato gave a serpentine hiss as he and Gabumon begun their power ascension as well, Carrmon laughing lightly now at the raw, unadulterated power that encircled him, Mneod and some SkullMeramon.

_**Gabumon, Fusion Shinka! Metalla X!**_

The odds were insurmountable; a grand total of no less than _four _Ascendants, two Ultimate-levels, two Mergence Ultimate-levels and Tai along with his dino friend, Agumon, ready to elate the battle in what was a marvel of a gathering for the battle to come.

However, Mneod still remained blank and expressionless like a doll, ignoring and dissuading any insinuation of fear from the gathering that encircled him. Carrmon chortled, placing his finger to his mouth in an aristocratic gesture.

"Well done, Taichi Yagami." The black hearted wolf guffawed further, "But you must inform me; how is it you survived Mneod's strike before? I thought you were smashed in dust." He cocked his head back and extended a wide, condescending smirk on his canine features.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Wastes / Time Unknown**_

**(DBZ – Long Flashback)**

_Davis panted painfully, carrying Veemon on his back while Cody and a mobile Armadillomon took point across the barren wastes, walking back toward the now distant tower, that began to refract like a mirage, making Davis discredit his sanity every few steps._

_Cody gaped in shock and horror, looking over to his distant left at a strange formation in the landscape, like a circular bump in the surface, similar to a caldeira, "Davis! Look at that!"_

_Davis remained calm and replied slowly, "They may have attacked someone else; lets take a peek."_

_Still brandishing Veemon like an unconscious backpack, Davis grudgingly trudged up the small hill that formed around the diameter of the crater, peering in and feeling his heart freeze, "It's Tai and Agumon! Holy shit, they look like hell!"_

_Davis was correct._

_Within the crater at the epicentre lay to broken bodies, bereaved of breath and twitching unceremoniously. Taichi managed to divert the attention from his pain and bloodied body to spot Davis and Cody static at the far edge of the crater, releasing a wild, insatiable bellow with his eyes sealed._

"_**DAVIS! CODY! HELP AGUMON, I BEG OF YOU!**__"_

_Reopening his eyes slowly, he came adjacent to the stares of the two also beaten boys and their Digimon, all four struck with awe at the sight before them; the strongest pair in the group had somehow been pulverised and struck with enough ungodly force to carve a crater into the barren landscape._

_Tai was still wheezing as he spoke, "The hell are you two looking at? Can't ou see Agumon's -!"_

"_But Tai..." Davis cut in massively, "His body seems fine except for his cuts and bruises; you... your leg and arm..."_

"_Broken, yeah, I figured... but nevertheless, we all look like we need a healer to-!" Tai gagged as his cheeks inflated like ballons and his mouth coughed up grievous amounts of blood, increasing his wheezing._

"_A healer! Cody, do you know any Digimon that might be able to heal us?" Davis questioned with a nervous chide._

_However it was Cody's calm and composed partner who answered, "Well... there are Wizardmon, Lillymon... almost all angelic Digimon..."_

"_Angelic! It'll have to do for now!" Veemon cried with a pained whimper as pain shot through his shoulder._

_Staring at Armadillomon intently with fixated eyes, the naturally sloth bitten Digimon quickly snapped, "Shakkoumon is not gonna cut it."_

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia /Time Unknown**_

_Yolei paced back and forth, investigating and tending to any wounded Digimon with basic aid, doing a clumsy but respectable hash of the treatment as all Digimon who had previously been imprisoned began to garner more and more strength in the absence of the Bio-Isotonic Generator Dimitri had decimated with apathetic ease._

_The bespectacled girl finally judged she had done enough and returned to Angemon X alongside Hawkmon, "Well, these guys are cared for... should we leave them and find the others?" _

_The benevolent, angelic voice sounded again, "Well, first I'll locate them... even the Rookies have a faint presence I've become accustomed to in the brief time I've been with you all..." he sounded like he was backtracking as his focus divulged deeper into feeling out the energy trace in the air as Yolei grimaced._

"_Mimi's son... arrogant jerk, isn't he?" she pouted while Hawkmon signalled for her to simmer down, Angemon X jolting as he found the group that had luckily huddled together, making it much quicker for him. He began to walk out toward the gargantuan rust encased gate when he felt a tug at his loincloth._

_He peered down to find the Lillymon that refused to be bereft of Tanemon, "I can help you if you want... My kind developed a healing technique based off of our natural Vaccine bodies."_

_Before an arguement could ensue, the usually uncatchable Ascendant seemed stunned as his words were rendered recluse, the Lillymon already having shot out of the gate. She was indeed fast, the Ascendant cackled as he followed after her toward the injured gathering._

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Crater /Time Unknown**_

_**GAAHHHHHH!**_

"_T-TAI!" the pair cried, watching their idol writhe in agony._

"_D-damn it... my legs..."_

"_T-Tai... are you okay?"_

_Looking sluggishly across his shoulder, a smile managed to adorn itself upon the bloodied features of Tai, as his dear partner and friend, Agumon, had awoken._

_Trying to put on his usual bravado, Tai restricted his pained features before the bleary eyed dinosaur, "Y-yeah! Of course I am, buddy! With you by my side, how could I not be?" he shot a beaming smile._

"_Oh... that's good... I thought I had failed as a partner for a moment there..."_

"_Agumon..." the former goggle head seemed on the verge of tears, raising his steady hand and slopping it atop Agumon's paw, garnering his full attention, "I'm still here, bud, and I always will be. Neither of us ever will be alone."_

**SWWWOOOOMMMM!**

"_Down there, Lillymon!"_

"_Lets get to work!"_

_**A few moments of recuperation later...**_

_Tai felt his pain leave him, focusing on the smooth palm Lillymon had placed on his forehead gently as it flared with fanatic green energy, spreading throughout Tai's body as his broken bones and bruises healed, the others waiting for him after he had insisted on being last._

_Now separated from the Ascendant stage, Dimitri approached Agumon, Faith stowed comfortably on his shoulder perch._

"_By the way, what the hell happened to you two?" he asked._

_Agumon still focused on Tai, and as such didn't pivot his head as he spoke, "We were attacked... and beaten by that strange human boy, Mneod."_

_Dimitri shot up, "Toothpick? Seriously, how did a mere human –"_

"_He can't be human," Agumon sparked, patting his reptilian tail on the ground to dissuade his aggravation, "He used ki. Did you see a huge flash a while ago?"_

"_Yeah, actually..."_

_Tai interjected massively, kipping up of the ground as Lillymon finished and patting Dimitri on his free shoulder, "That was Mneod throwing a stray ki blast; that I seriously doubt he charged up. There is something rather insignificant you should know about him."_

_Davis rubbed his eye in exhaustion, "Insignificant?"_

_Cody sat on Armadillomon's shell with a tired grunt, "How insignificant?"_

"_He's the Eternal Ascendant. Been following his energy and traced it to him, there is no doubt." Tai sped through saying this as Davis began shaking his collar._

"_How the hell is that insignificant!" he cried, Veemon backing him up and wrangling with Tai's leg._

_The elder Ascendant chortled darkly and twisted his head archly, "Well, now you know how __**significant**__ it really is."_

"_Do you really think this is the time for a joke!"_

_Cody piqued in thought, 'Better yet, how does that little twist even make sense, Taichi...'_

"_Your crappy sense of humour aside..." Dimitri began, "How exactly should we deal with an enemy that Omega X couldn't beat in a one on one battle?"_

_Tai and Agumon had a problem there. It wasn't a matter of pride, but of morale, that prevented them from telling of their lightning fast loss to Mneod, which saw the epic battle toll of exactly one hit._

_However Tai began to act with a brash plan one more, "Lets go and retrieve Yolei, and then we can wait above for Carrmon and Mneod to show themselves."_

_Davis glanced over to Lillymon, "There is a special task for you, if you want to help bring down this demon you told us about in the cells."_

_Lillymon and Tanemon lit up like a stacked set of smiling faces, "W-what do you want us to do?"_

**(End BGM)**

_**Present time...**_

"...And sorry, but anymore and you'll have an advantage in this fight." Tai ended.

Carrmon roused with violent wrath, "I see... Lillymon, the one species that never dies away without messing with other worldly affairs."

Agumon scoffed and pointed at the black wolf, "If we let you and that monster get away, it'll be an inter-dimensional catastrophe."

The menacing guffaw sounded again, "Such is the power of a god... and his revered weapon."

Mneod remained stonefaced, _'Someone else calling me a monster... why?_

_**WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING; I AM ALPHAMON, NOT SOME CHILD SCUM! I CAN'T REALLY MOVE WITH THE HEADPIECE... BUT THEY WILL ALL DIE!**__'_

"Carrmon," Metalla X violently spat with a hiss evident, "You are going to die by my hand; not to mention your little pet there."

Carrmon brushed past Mneod and raised his fist at the metallic Ascendant, "You're part of the reason I even require Alphamon's power; prophecy dictates that the Omnimon that defeated him is ever lasting in the Digital realm, and as such, it makes sense why you two should be killed. You and Tai with Agumon forge the very same Omnimon that is passed down through the endless ages –"

**(Pantera - 10's)**

**GRRR... GRRAAHHHHH...**

Wincing, Carrmon lifted his elongated palm before his face, the jewel glowing it's usual radiance in unison with Mneod's headgear, while the Eternal Ascendant began literally crying in torment through his voice, his muscles expanding as he took a resilient pace forward, much to his 'master's' dismay.

"W-what is this?" the dark wolf quivered as the very thing he feared most brushed past him, veins poignant on his head from a dangerous combination of anger, effort and mentally disturbed territory, watching as he stomped toward Tai with a death glare.

**OMNI...MON**

**OMNIMON**

**OMNIMON!**

**TNK,TNK,TNK,TOMP,TOMP,TOMP~**

His heavy, sluggishly propelled feet began to become heavy, cracking the ground while his dark, searing energy began protruding out of his back initially like a spear, before it acted strangely and began to mist around him in a veil, shielding his body.

"I think not! That Ascendant is mine to finish!" Metalla X growled, veins now appearing on his forehead out of irritation of Carrmon's plans with the Datatron Warp that was upcoming.

Leaping high into the air, the aggravated warrior clutched his right wrist and charged a beautifully metallic blue energy sphere, thrusting it at Mneod in a blind, wrathful move.

**BOOM!**

A suitably exquisite light engulfed Mneod and cleansed his dark aura from view as the explosion went off, the towering obelisk of dust blowing with the wind as the Chosen all vehemently sighed with relief at the end of their troubles, while Yamato's fusion counterpart still looked down with malicious anger at Carrmon, who returned the glare while trembling in fear.

The dark wolf cried out belittlingly, "You fool! You've angered him!"

Not comprehending what he meant, Angemon X stood before the gathered group on the spire peak with a stunned expression, "G-guys... do you... _**feel **_that?"

Ultima X stuttered after doing so, "Who needs to sense that... the gravity feels greater and the air is so –"

"Cold and relentless..." Celesta X finished for him, assuming a defensive stance as the dust and rubble finally cleared and ceased obscuring their view of... a dark knight?

The dark knight standing motionless in the epicentre of Metalla X's vaguely destructive path was an obscuringly tall figure, wearing a long, torn black and deep purple cloak that fluttered behind his body, revealing an almost architectural set of jet black armour, with the central chest piece forming into a small, scowling dragon and his mask being Medieval, the kind ferocious, fearless battle mongers wore. But he still possessed the same, cracked circlet of obedience on his forehead, and his black eyes with blood red iris's shook madly, scanning his surroundings.

**(End BGM)**

Carrmon raised his jewel desperately, beginning to guffaw, "S-so you want to fight, Alphamon?" the jewel began its usual synchronisation sequence with Alphamon's circlet, "**ATTACK!**"

Not taking heed, the beast stood perfectly still, maniacally chortling in a restrained, aristocratic manner as his joints twitched and his will tried to overpower the circlet.

"**CARRMON... YOU ARE... A TRUE FOOL...**"

"What was that?" the wolf spited.

Silphymon took a stride forward, "He can talk freely?"

"He's trying, Yolei." Agumon replied, not detaching his eyes from the frozen Alphamon.

"**You never truly thought... that you had complete control, did you? You're a fool, I am the bane of kings, the world devourer, the Alpha to the Omega; in short, I am a Digital god! After... I am finished with these weaklings, and you, I will become God in the other Plain. That pitifully docile Human Realm; I shall return it to surprise and fear.**"

Carrmon was furious now, stomping his foot forward with authority, using the jewel to it's maximum potential as a blinding light overcame both sources, and Alphamon growled with an insidious dark accompaniment of lightning in the true sky above.

"**You... fool... I am a god... you cannot do this to me!**"

Carrmon chortled darkly at the positive feedback the jewel was receiving, "**YOU ARE MY WEAPON, NOTHING MORE, ALPHAMON!**"

But then, the wolf felt a disturbance in the fluctuation of energy emitted from the jewel, cussing as he checked, and noted a loud crack that filled the air, releasing the beast within.

**(Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Law)**

**GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Alphamon's cape went against the wind, retracting itself into dark energy that blanketed and formed a sphere around the knight's body, as the chosen stared on in horror as the lightning grew rampant and restless above them, and the dark sphere began to crack a deep shade of green, releasing red bio-electricity as the cracks met and the Digivolution of the night bringer sounded out in a very deep, echoing voice of monotone hatred.

"W-What is he doing?" Celesta X screeched, shielding her face from the rising dust storm like everyone else.

"It...It can't be..." Tai shivered and quailed beneath the surging dust storm, feeling his feet retract across the ground as the screams became insidious.

_**Alphamon, Darkness Shinka!**_

The sphere shattered with intense air magnitude, revealing the horrifyingly glorious 'god' of the night. Alphamon was now garbed with a newer, but still torn robe that was decorated at the shoulders by beautifully golden epaulets that rode down from his red shoulder vanguards. His dragon decorative armour had now become more broadened, shaping around his chiselled muscles and resembling a dark fire that poured from the tighter dragon's mouth, now extended by two wings that extended across his collar bone. At his side was the greatest addition, a large broad sword that had a sabre like hand guard, while the rest of the light silver blade was sealed within his red sheath, while his now exposed face reverted to a more agitated version of his Mneod form, but with light green spikes that fell down his back rather than the usual gold. Finally, his formerly black and red eyes had vanished, leaving a blank void of white that washed across his sclera.

Angemon X continued shielding his face, peering at the strange evoloution with reverence, "That... that can't be... from a **singular **body, can it?"

_**Alpha Xcel!**_

**(End BGM)**

Carrmon blanched and trembled as he cried out for reason, "**Easy... easy! Calm down, Mneod, you'll destroy the planet!**"

Alpha Xcel scoffed and keeled over in laughter like a child, "**Omnimon... I choose you to be the first of my victims!**" his empty eyes gazed over to Tai and Agumon, and then upwards to the trembling Metalla X.

Carrmon looked confounded with overflowing anger and stringent fear, "...He's awoken... I-I need to get out of here..."

"You shall do no such thing, you pesky rodent."

Looking up, the entire group saw two blotched out areas of the skies above, the Destined with personal recollection of the two Digimon deducing from their forms that they were the Finality Vitae from hours past, Ultima X looking with murderous wrath at Sunamon.

**(Kutless – Hearts of the Innocent)**

"**Omnimon!**" with a blood curdling shriek of wrath, Alpha Xcel stunned the Chosen with his astonishing speed as he advanced in a blind bulldozer motion at Tai, not taking to kindly to Celesta X's intervention as she phased in and nudged Tai an Agumon aside as the monster cried with a pivot, his breast plate dragon's mouth flaring with a horrific shade of green and firing a ki blast at the still reeling Celesta X, the girl this time being dragged into the air by the valiant Omega X, who looked stunned as the dark foe pursued him with no tactful grace in his charge.

Volcanmon himself was amazed by the new speed and raw power of his master, but was pondering to himself on the reasoning behind the knight Digimon's outraged assault, "Sunamon... we should move before he comes after us."

"Indeed; I say we attack them, separate and then we see who gets who." The sand master chided as he faced the terrified group, ignoring Dimitri and Davis's trailing after the former 'Mneod'.

_**Digi-Verse/ Archnologia Palace Atrium /10:08am**_

Yamato stumbled and swayed lifelessly, Gabumon tailing him with a concerned snarl on his face, disappointed with the sudden elopement of his eldest friend's valour and zeal.

"Matt! Get a hold of yourself!" the Rookie pleaded, his paw being slapped away as Yamato stumbled and leant on a nearby pillar, covering half of his face with his hand.

"Gabumon... that... I could have sworn he only had a singular form... but that new one..."

"**It figures that only you, no matter how meagre your intelligence, could comprehend the depth and magnitude of Mneod's power.**" Carrmon walked into the chamber, his gentlemanly prowess all but gone, "**Go on, say it. Mneod... no, Alphamon, the living legend, is right outside massacring your allies.**"

Yamato shuddered as he considered what was occurring outside.

Vast explosions.

Decimation.

Craters below from the fallout.

Carrmon shook also with a boisterous guffaw, "**But now, he is free. Broken from my control, anyone's control! I bet his mind has left him completely now, meaning he is a man without fear; a man that can do anything!**"

**(End BGM)**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Sky / Time Unknown**_

**(Giant Stronghold, Takeoff!)**

_**Bane of the Kings!**_

Alpha Xcel sneered and extended his sickly smile as he thrust his hand through the air and released dozens of dark ki balls that exploded like a chain reaction in a mine field, all the Ascendants present apart from Metalla X dodging diligently.

Lower down, chasing after Garudamon and Zudomon as they both glided and ran down the spire corridors, Sunamon appeared outside one of the destroyed sections from Mneod's violent spat.

_**Desert Sparda!**_

Slashing through the air, he shot two large sand sickles at the two Digimon, both manoeuvring in a way that protected their partner as Zudomon prepared to slam down with his war hammer.

_**Zulcan's Hammer!**_

**KKKKOOOOOSSSSHHHH!**

Back in the air, Volcanmon was flying downwards of the spire, tilting his head and searching for Silphymon and Shakkoumon, who had vanished as he chased them through the cloud.

Suddenly feeling energy swell above him, he glanced with apprehension, as a careless manoeuvre had made him an easy target for Silphymon, who had her hands cupped and containing pink energy.

_**Static Force!**_

**FWWOOSSHH!**

The Finality Vitae clenched and grunted as his back enveloped the pink fire and began absorbing it, a sinister chortle following as he eyes flared with the colour of blood.

_**Volcanmon, Rage Mode!**_

He assumed the darker, larger form he had used against Davis, and encased his arms in magma as he swivelled and began flying downward with his back, raising the magma like guns as Silphymon veered to an abrupt stop, much to his delight.

_**Meteor Kerberos!**_

Like twin machine guns, the imbued arms began firing an endless tirade of magma fists in multiple directions, Silphymon barely able to dodge and just moving on instinct as Volcanmon ceased his descent and floated in mid air, not 2 miles above the earth of the nameless planet.

Luckily for Silphymon, the anger induced beast seemed totally ignorant to Shakkoumon's presence behind him.

_**Kachina Mine!**_

Releasing the bombs, Shakkoumon gave an angelic snigger as they hit the target beautifully, ceasing the magma flow and sending him soaring upwards into Silphymon's attack.

Now glowing with a radiant pink aura, Yolei and Hawkmon's united form began to descend at the speed of sound, colliding into the enemy like a missile and forcing him into the ground below with an almighty sense of security now bestowed upon them.

Silphymon snickered, "We're lucky he's a blithering idiot."

But Shakkoumon was unperturbed, "Keep an eye out, we haven't even begun to win yet... and I have a bad feeling about this."

Scoffing, the hawkman gesturered to Shakkoumon's high sense unease, "Are you sure? Not only is he stupid, but we have a speed advantage over this dunce."

"**Bitch, if anyone's the dunce, it's you.**"

Looking up in shock, Silphymon resembled Omega X from hours past as a single hammerfist to the cranium sent him flying like a meteor down into the desolate surface of the planet, leaving Shakkoumon in wonderment.

"**Now for you, cookie jar!**" before the cry had even finished, the angelic Digimon felt a violent pain in his back, looking up to find Volcanmon, who had moved so quickly, the light had refracted and kept an afterimage with a moving jaw for a second, sending him down into the surface beside Silphymon.

'_What the hell... was that! His speed and timings were exquisite and meticulous, so why didn't he use it before?'_

**(End BGM)**

_**Alpha Xcel vs Ascendants...**_

"Pahahahahaha! You're all so weak!" the Eternal Ascendant chortled, his maddened smirk somehow raising even further as he cupped a single hand behind him, the Ascendants still dodging his mine field attack as he readied it.

_**Crimson Lightning!**_

Celesta X blanched as the red stream approached and ensnared her, "You've gotta be kidding! Myostismon's attack?" she began to shriek as a dark electrical discharge flowed through her body.

Omega X immediately let his emotions get the best of him at the sound of his sister's cry, rushing forwards and grasping at the red energy, pulling with all his might and breaking it.

After breaking his sister free, he gazed up at the sniggering Alpha Xcel, "This bastard... is he even going all out? He doesn't have the look or feel of full power maintainance..."

He didn't notice Angemon X and Ultima X soar up towards him and Celesta X, the Davis and Veemon combo automatically offering unrequired help to the female Ascendant while Angemon X conferred with Omega X.

"His power is impressive... but I sensed much greater from his humanoid form. What do you think, it's clear he not taking us seriously." He said.

Omega X just shrugged, "Would you power up against a group of Ascendants that haven't even managed to get within 5 feet of you?"

Piqued at this with his advanced hearing, Alpha Xcel giggled madly, raising his palm into the air and raising two fingers, "How about we try _**2% **_now, Omnimon?"

Ultima X hinged nervously onto his sheathed blade and assumed a battle stance in the air, "So he wasn't even using the power that form unlocked... we have to hold out; Lillymon should be preparing to help."

Celesta X shrieked a warning to the pondering Ascendant beside her, "**DAVIS! LOOK OUT!**"

**(One Piece Best Soundtrack 02)**

_**Bane of the Kings!**_

**GAH!**

A green hued explosion erupted in Ultima X's centre plate, the brown smoke from the blast spilling out as the blade wielding warrior began to fall downwards, trailing several pieces of golden armour chips behind him as he descended.

And violent wrath befell upon the undaunted Alpha Xcel.

_**Terra Beam!**_

_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_

_**Holy Terra Beam!**_

All the attacks converged into a large beam of blinding, iridescent light that blinded the void expression of the dark knight, who unsheathed his Hell Blade and struck forward like a serpent's strike at the blast and felt overbearing force behind it, bellowing as the tip of his blade fired off some of his energy and dissolutioned the blast with a cataclysmic explosion, the Ascendants all retreating in search of Ultima X in the dead city beneath the cloud.

"_**Now for 3%, little weaklings.**_" the dark knight spited with fury as he raised his power to the level he yelled, the brown smoke from the blast clearing from the green, translucent orb that engulfed the still smirking Alpha Xcel as bio-electricity of the darkest nature began to flare off of him, akin to Yamato's second stage Ascendancy form.

His fist swathing with dark green ki, he shot a single blast toward the cloud beneath him, tightly clenching his fist at the right moment and...

**SWWWOOOOMMMMMM!**

...blasting a crevice like clearing into the tundra, one large enough to show roughly 24 miles of land from the skies. He hastily shot down with increased, rampant speed.

**(End BGM)**

_**Sunamon vs Garudamon and Zudomon**_

Sunamon looked up at the darkened skies from the decimated corridor, and noted the large explosive calamities erupting above him, "Master, that is impressive power you unlocked... but more to the point, are you two done yet?" he sighed vehemently as he looked back over to the battered bodies of his foes, their partners screaming reassurance to them from atop their shoulders as the quivered.

Sora was rubbing Garudamon's cheek, looking deeply saddened, "I-it's okay, it's just a scrape... listen to the mother of the group, it'll be fine."

Joe was less worried, as his medical knowledge let him accumulate the fact that Zudomon was still battle worthy, "We've got to figure out a strategy... everyone is weak at something, it's the ultimate law of the human world; completely unavoidable."

Zudomon coughed a little and taunted Joe, "Trying to sound like Izzy, are you Joe?" he twinged a little as Joe gave a curt punch to his chin, even though it didn't amount to much.

Sunamon just stood there taping his foot and began muttering, "Do these kids not realise I'm still here?" he slinked his arms back and shot them forth, sending another pair of sand sickles down the corridor at the two Ultimate-levels, hearing Zudomon and Joe cry as the sand impacted.

The pair had been air lifted by Garudamon, who held one of the behemoth's horns and began to fly down, the Chosen tightly clenched to her mane as Sunamon began descending as well, throwing all manner of sand blades at them.

Tiring of the game of following them down a spire, Sunamon brushed toward the spire and planted his palm onto it, watching as the Chosen got further and further away.

_**Desert Girasol!**_

The wall cracked and withered, breaking apart into tiny micro particles of sand that burrowed unstoppably fast down the spire wall and caught up with the still moving group, surprising them as several spikes started shooting out of the sand, Garudamon getting clipped across her back and falling fast, the others holding on for their lives as they fell into the barren wastes outside of the dead city. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Episode: **Alphamon's Pity! The Boy Called A Monster!**

**A/N: **Oh snap! It seems the Finality Vitae are cut from a very different cloth than former member Hiemon. They actually present a challenge!

And Alpha Xcel! What a beast!

Well, after a slight delay... oh, what the hell, I dropped the ball, sorry.

This is a little shorter than the others, but I believe the action is worth it.

Next episode shall delve into history. Who is this spoken of child that empowers Alphamon with his hatred of humanity?

Due to this, I shall try my best to make it a tear jerker (If you can cry to a FanFic, that is...)


	5. Alphamon's Pity! The Boy Called Monster!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters originally from Digimon, as they belong rightfully to Toei Animation, or Kainus's Digimon Fusion Saga characters.

As mentioned before, various characters belong to Maxacorn and Kainus himself. If I'm missing out anybody's mention, I'm sorry.

This FanFic is based entirely on Kainus's own FanFic saga. All rights belong to him, apart from the obvious. In terms of canon, this Fic would be based somewhere between the break and the beginning of the War Games arc.

**A/N: **Here comes some bone crunching pain, uprising and the true beginning of the battle that shall be passed through the ages!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alphamon: The Eternal Ascendant**

**Part 5: Alphamon's Pity! The Boy Called A Monster!**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Barren Wastes / 11:02am**_

_**FSSSHHHH...**_

Ultima X was dazed, to say the least. His formerly glorious golden armour had been laid to waste, with a large, spherical breech that extended into many cracks that threatened to meet up and completely disassemble.

"Crap... that guy's got believable power..." he coughed as he forcibly removed himself from the decimated tower he lay upon, looking down at the spire and then around him; he was in a disgustingly twisted and irreparably damaged metropolis. Recalling his purpose, he shot off of the spire into the air, demolishing many floors of it with his rampant speed as he darted back into the air, spotting the others a little into the barren wastes.

Celesta X was the first to feel his reproach, "Guy's, he's over there!"

They all glanced over just in time to feel the wind as the damaged Ascendant came to a halt.

"Damn~, that guy messed you up!" Omega X jokingly referenced as he inspected the wound.

"You floundered like a fish out of water; you sure you're still in this?" Angemon X queried rather impatiently, feeling the power behind him exit the tundra and begin his search.

Celesta X seemed flustered as she motioned to a nearby crevice that led to the city, "We need to think this through... let's hide in there!"

**(ION - Deeper)**

"**I'VE FOUND YOU!**"

Omega X ordered, "Get in there now!" he finalised this by shooting off with his sister into the crevice, Ultima X and Angemon X quickly heading after them, meanwhile, also heading into the crevice a little further behind, Alpha Xcel introduced his translucent green energy and began leaving a frightful trail of fire that leaked out of the eradicated crevices, all the while letting out his laughter again.

_**KSSSHH!**_

_**KSSSHH!**_

_**KSSSHH!**_

_**KSSSHH!**_

_**CRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!**_

The difference in the slides as the five exited the crevice couldn't have been greater, as the four regular sized Digi-Warriors slid across the rocky terrain with the normal screeching of treaded rocks, while Alpha Xcel demolished the terrain and left skid marks in the ground where he had landed.

Alpha Xcel chortled at the panting Ascendants that had failed to touch him at 2% of his power, "Come on, is this the power of the Ascendants nowadays? Do you meek little cowards truly believe you can **beat ME?**"

On the other side of the exit, the Ascendants were strewn around, but huddled closely like a unit. Omega X took on the speaking role, smiling in his tensed fighting stance, "Mneod... you surprised me! So I say you won **round 1**..."

His gaze fastened as his eyes drooped and slanted, "...But now, it's time for **round 2**!"

Behind Alpha Xcel was a sheer, but softly slanted hill slope, that seemed to gather dust as something rolled down, ceasing behind the undaunted super Ascendant as the dust settled, revealing a very distraught and agitated Zudomon and Joe.

"It's a good thing my muscles are like cast iron, or that could have killed us!" Zudomon grunted, diverting his tepid gaze toward the dark knight before him, and several capricious and confused Ascendants. Noting this, he tensed his muscles and revealed several veins climbing his behemoth build as Joe beckoned.

"Joe...?" Ultima X mumbled in a trance.

"Mneod, just give it up! It's all over!" the blue haired teen dictated, gaining a rueful grunt from the monster himself.

_**Desert Sparda!**_

As the call rained from above, so did the sand blades aimed at Zudomon, who dodged rather non-chalantly and began evading further and further away from Alpha Xcel until he was out of sight. Sunamon had warned him off from above.

_...Hey, Akira!..._

The memory seemed to spurn and sear the mind of the darkened warrior, as he held his head into his palm.

**(End BGM)**

"**That kid was just like...**"

**X-X-X-X-X**

_**Multiple Physical Plane years prior...**_

"_Hey! Akira, hurry it up!"_

_**This place... this time...**_

_Walking up a rather dead street was a small, apathetically bored, 9 year old child with jet black, unkempt hair in his blue shirt with a red star interlinked into a banner around the middle, and his light brown shorts over his worn sneakers._

_The boy across from him was a rather ecstatic and rambunctious child with the same style hair, but in a dirty blonde, with a long sleeved red shirt and jeans that fell down and covered most of his heavy footwear._

_**This is the day when I...**_

_Akira Suzuki was the forefront child's name, and his ecstatic friend who ran ahead of him down the desolate road was called Gin Raiuryuu._

_That day they were on summer break, in the bleak days of irradiating heat and unbelievably erratic weather. Yes, this is just prior to the time of the first Digital Adventure..._

_**June 18**__**th**__**, 1999 in the Physical Plane... The day I came close to godhood... it was 1000 Digital Years ago thanks to the time warp Apocalymon formatted during one of his little games.**_

_**I had always silently worshiped Apocalymon as my deity while initiated into the Knights, as I got the chance to peer through the void at human behaviour. I thought back then that he didn't do enough to physically distort their world, so I strived to join him one day as a dark deity.**_

_**Until dear Omnimon caught on; begetting me of my position and authority, also calling for my excommunication and banishment. But that did not deter me; I found a way to challenge even his supreme prowess and take a step toward equalling even my lord... absorb a human child's soul, after it is lead astray by strife and hatred. **_

_Akira continued a brisk, relaxed stride, irritating his friend, "C'mon, Akira! You should be more excited!"_

"_It's a soccer game! Calm down!"he retorted dreamedly. He was renowned in his area as a soccer genius and held an unbreakable record for 3 years running._

_Gin was nowhere near his calibre on the field as a solo star, but as a wingman, he was also a force to be reckoned with, "But you have a challenge this time! Arita said he was bringing one of his best friends, who's also got a great streak going!"_

_A hardened glance was traded as they came before a staircase that led toward the soccer field, "This... Taichi Yagami guy, right?"_

_**Yes... I hated the two separated Digimon that once forged the very same Omnimon that defeated me, knowing they would belong to the newest era of Digi-Destined... but for the boy to have despised the leader before he even arrived; that was a bonus that made my job easier.**_

_Gin and Akira were walking back, several hours later covered in dirt and scabs, along with the odd tear here and there. They remained silent, as they knew that one would blow something out of proportion, whether it be Gin with his offside offence or Akira with a newly shattered record that he delighted in, deep down._

_Akira was muttering curses at Tai, as he had badly underestimated the future Digi-Destined in the first half, whereas in the second half, a desperate and thrilling exchange of kicks and defences seemed like all out war between the two, until the last moment, where Akira was forced into a penalty after a slight misconception that seemed like a tackle, allowing Tai to best him with the shot._

_He was absolutely mortified. At home, his parents showed little regard and cold love that could also be taken as hatred. That streak was the only thing that kept him seeing the light of the next day._

_How __**dare**__ Tai take that away from him? It was his love, and possibly his only remaining purpose in the world._

_The scene changed, revealing itself to be set around an hour later in his home. It was a rather lush apartment, with a very high tech television for it's time, thanks to his broker father. His mother was in the conjoined kitchen, watching the screen with a cup of coffee in her hand while his dad stared on lazily from the couch._

_His mother looked like a middle aged minnow; blank faced like a fish with several wrinkles that made it difficult to determine whether she was calm or sulking in her periwinkle dress._

_His father was also a fairly wrinkled fellow, sporting a bald spot framed by his thin black hair. He wore wide rimmed glasses and wore a loosened shirt after a long day on the job. _

_Walking in, Akira froze on the spot as his mother shot an angered gaze, "Do you know what time it is?" she snapped, placing her coffee down on the kitchen worktop with a thunderous bang._

_Akira stared on, unperturbed, "It's 6:56pm, mother." He snapped immeadiatly back._

"_Don't get cocky with me, you little __**monster**__!" she began to boom, raising her hand and giving a curt slap to his face, Akira ignoring the welt by looking back with a death glare, "Y-you! Darling, what should I do about this little monster?" she asked, but said with enough pompousness to suggest she had an idea already._

_The father was opening a beer can at the television, and didn't avert his eyes from the screen as he lifted his feet, "Do what you like; I could really care less about your little 'accident'."_

_A slithering smirk curved on his mother's insidious face, "Go to your room. Don't expect food, or water or any of the good stuff. I'll see you in a day or two. Such an ungrateful, undeserving monster, I must say. You're almost demented, now get gone, you freak." She snickered in a vile voice, but stopped when she saw her son's undaunted expression._

"_Whatever, try not to eat to much, __**porky pig**__." He spat venomously as he left the room and entered his, sealing the lock and hearing his mom place a chair beneath the door handle just in case._

_**Even for a human, that old crone was unbelievably repugnant; even I have standards when it comes to children, but that just sickened me... maybe that's why I chose him...**_

_Akira sat on his bed, a barren and bland room all around, with a very old and dusty computer lying in the corner. It only seemed to work around once a month, if he was lucky. It was a hand-me-down from his dad, after all._

_He cursed until the twilight hours, having lost track of time once his mom had yelled through his door with ugly words for a good night. Although he was 9, Akira possessed a uniquely adept mental fortitude; a gift from his dear parents._

"_Damn that Taichi Yagami..." he cried, tears sliding down his face as he lay there on his pillow, "Now I have nothing... nothing... why even live on like this...?"_

"_**Why even live on? Child, hatred is the reason for you to live on.**__"_

_Looking around, Akira wiped away his tears and leapt off his bed and searched for the source of the voice, ripe with a proclivity for malice. In the far off corner of his room, a blaring light seared his eyes in the darkness before his eyes readjusted, giving his sight of his ancient computer, displaying a shrouded face with red eyes aflame with crude intentions._

"_Wh-who are you?" Akira manoeuvred closer timidly, and without the faintest footstep to be heard._

"_**A friend, a benefactor; who can truly say?**__"_

_Akira reproached into his angered, yet blank expressional personality, "Fantastic, a bad philosopher, just what I need after –"_

"_**Your disgraceful loss, am I right?**_

_**To one... Taichi Yagami?**__"_

_Hardening his gaze, Akira now sat before the computer screen with his legs crossed, "Who are you, and what is it you want?"_

"_**I believe the question is, what do you want? Do you desire power? The power to defy and escape this destined path of sorrowful bewilderment in this realm?**__" the voice queried almost rhetorically._

_His eyes hardened even more, "My... fate? If I could, I would... but every action has a counterbalance in this world. If I vanish, someone else will be burdened by this lifestyle. It is a never ending cycle of sadness."_

"_**... Now who is a pathetic philosopher, Akira Suzuki? You are but a whelp 9 year old in your realm, and yet you must possess an uncanny maturity, comparable to one of my kind...**__"_

_Akira pouted, "I have porky pig to thank for that. Not to mention my dad calls me an accident..."_

"_**An accident? For merely being born? Boy, you have much yet to learn. I shall offer you an escape, but in return, I desire something from you. Become one with me, and see the suffering of the two realms, and perhaps we can do something about it.**__"_

"_Listen, voice. I have given up on all hope in my life here. My grades suck, my mom's a fat doppelganger of a moose, my dad is a pain in the neck that wants me gone... and I have lost my one last remaining link in this life; my soccer record." Akira made a detestably infuriated expression at the shrouded face on the screen._

"_**A soccer record? I don't even know what that game is, but I know of your defeat. Do you truly detest human kind?**__"_

_Akira looked up dementedly, "After the horrors I've seen and experienced in this doomed world... yes. Humans are a disgustingly morbid race of arrogant braggarts, that have in the space of a few hundred years have enslaved, tortured and even destroyed that which is sacred; lives... I'm ashamed to be one, in all honesty. A monster that vanquishes his fellows. I shall join you, for one day, we shall take this world, and show it's foolishness through fear, grief and suffering!"_

"_**... Magnificent. A truly magnificent answer, not to mention an educated one, child! Come, we shall show not only the humans, but the Digimon their inherent barbarism through our united power!**__"_

_A hand suddenly burst forth from the screen, clutching at Akira as the boy chortled madly, his mind gone over the edge as the hand gripped at his heart, breaking him down slowly into a fractal code as the computer sparked, and once the transaction was done, the computer flashed off and imploded with a dark flame, leading to a calamitous fire in the apartment building, leaving Akira's mother and father homeless._

_Although no one died in the fire, Akira was never found naturally, having been absorbed and merged with a resident of the Digital Realm; and was mistakingly marked down as the only casualty. If only they knew of the horrors his parents had put him through, then they may have a greater understanding._

_This was the beginning of 'the Age of Darkness'._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Back in the present time, Alpha Xcel wringed out the memories and refocused, noticing a slight twitch of Celesta X's that disrupted his calm demeanour, as he looked back at his residual half and his own enemy merged into one, **Omega X**.

**(ION – Why)**

"Say, Omnimon, or Omega X or whatever you call yourself now. Is she your sister?" by the twitch Omega gave; he determined she was, lowering into a launch position...

_**FSSHHHH!**_

_**DOMP!**_

He had intended to charge into Celesta X, the girl's eyes dilating as she saw the dust rise from where he stood, only for it to be blotted out by the bulky girth of Alpha Xcel being held back by _3 strained Ascendants _that were still being pushed back slowly.

_**Flower Cannon!**_

_**Shogun Blade!**_

_**Nova Blast!**_

The attacks poured down like rain from above, slamming into the back of the advancing Alpha Xcel, who backtracked to his initial position and looking up to the cliff above where Zudomon and Joe came from, to spot an army of former slaves, lead by one bold Lillymon, who still had her Flower Cannon raised.

"Lillymon!" Celesta X cried in joy, gaining a confident smirk on her face as she and the others looked back at Alpha Xcel, "Stalling him until she healed all of them worked! Now we have numbers to our advantage."

"The slaves... you stalled _**me**_, for some powerless slaves...?"

**Phuhahahaha...PHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(End BGM)**

_**Zudomon vs Sunamon...**_

Joe yelled, "Zudomon, I don't think sandy is following us anymore!" the pair had been on the evasive for a while, and the sand ballistic blades had ceased a while back as well. Looking around, Joe spotted that they were now miles from the tower base, and on the distant outskirts of the dead city.

Zudomon, however, showed a moment of wisdom, "Joe, use your Digivice to find where Sora and Garudamon are! She'll be the one that's not moving!"

Obeying his partner's jest, he rifled through his pocket and pulled out the device, looking at it with reverence before speaking, "She's on the move towards the city, around 3 miles off!"

"At least their still alive..." the behemoth gaped as he sensed a power above him, raising his hammer, swinging it at a blinding speed and diverting the sand that fell.

Landing down before him, Sunamon didn't say a word, but his sigh gave of the semantics of an arrogant sloth, as he had dropped his guard. But Zudomon did not play on it, as the collision in the corridor had taught him, "Nice fall?" the dry voice spited.

"The best." He snapped back, Joe bracing on his shoulder.

Sunamon yawned again, "Listen, I'm getting bored of fighting non-Ascendants... so I'm gonna go ahead and cut this short." He said, kneeling and placing both palms on the ground, causing a violent shaking sensation.

_**Desert... Girasol!**_

The earth cracked and withered around Joe, Zudomon shaking as the ground became to volatile for his weight, his feet landing in a soft, rising patch of sand. Yes, Sunamon was creating a small desert that encompassed the area, which baffled Joe, rubbing his glasses in disbelief as the tremors slowed.

"A-a desert... just like that? It's absurd!" he blurted out.

Zudomon remained diligent as he reprimanded his partner, "It's his natural terrain, so his strength is amplified here, like me in the ocean. I'm at a disadvantage because I'm a water type, so we need to be careful, Joe." He said, bracing his arm that carried the warhammer.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Outskirts /11:18am**_

Gliding through the air at a steady pace, Garudamon and Sora headed toward the expansive city that covered much of the land below. They had seen many of Alpha Xcel's 'fireworks' flare up around the area, and had begun heading there, as they had entirely lost track of Joe and Zudomon in the free fall.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Spire Foundation /11:18am**_

_**Justice Beam!**_

_**Static Force!**_

The two energy attacks seemed to meet there mark on the ground beside the spire, releasing an explosive collage of light crimson in the explosion, not that it did any good, as Volcanmon Rage Mode simply phased in behind them again, slamming down with extreme prejudice on the two with a pair of elbows.

The two coiled under the blow and did a frontal somersault, kicking back and placing some space between them and him.

Volcanmon settled back into his arrogant ways, "While I might not be as fast as Hiemon, I am certainly faster than two Ultimate-level rejects. Give it up; magma is all that awaits you."

Silphymon and Shakkoumon were covered in many scratches decorated by dirt, and had cracks lining their individual armours. They knew they didn't have long until they separated. A plan was needed urgently to handle this obelisk before them.

Silphymon got a little exacerbated, and groaned like the girl side of him usually did, "I can't believe dunce is kicking our asses this badly... have you figured out why he suddenly sped up?"

Shakkoumon didn't look over, but answered regardless, "If he didn't use it before when we hurt him, then he must have done it at a certain risk... otherwise he would have used it before now -!" he had it.

"Earth to Cody, hello?" Silphymon gestured, waving her hand jokingly at him.

"Yolei, haven't you noticed a difference in his attack pattern? That he always struck behind us?" Cody inferred, feeling delighted when Silphymon took heed and gave an obligatory nod. They had no chances left, so it had to work.

Phasing out, the pair encircled Volcanmon, who laughed it off and immeadiatly initiated his speed run again, vanishing from sight, much to the pair's... delight?

Encasing himself in a protective cloak of his pink energy, Silphymon began to grunt in focus as he focus the sphere into a ball around him, discharging it as a single blast that emanated and consumed the entire area, Shakkoumon having used his angelic abilities to erect a barrier prior to the blast, his eyes dilating as he spotted Volcanmon preparing to attack Silphymon's blindside in the after-effects of the blast, as he keeled over in exhaustion.

_**Justice Beam!**_

Before Volcanmon could react, he noticed the beam that he had inadvertently run into. It was a trap.

**BBOOSSHHH!**

The blast went off, cracking the armour of the Finality Vitae as he staggered backwards, a gaping gap in his armour as Silphymon turned around, a familiar attack forged in his cupped hands as he pointed it into the hole.

'_Crap, a small scale attack? They must have noticed it!"_

_**Static Force!**_

The impact into his exposed sternum was excruciating, and the blast that followed sent him careening several feet back, landing hard on his neck before his legs flopped forward.

The pair of merged Digimon landed, and with an irradiating glow of golden light, De-Digivolved back into the group of four, the Digimon maintaining the Rookie-level as they fell back in exhaustion. Their greatest feat to date had been achieved; defeating a prominent Mega-level foe.

But Volcanmon, while defeated and motionless, still spoke, but in a softer, more at ease tone, "H-how did you find out?" he almost gave a chuckle, much to their surprise.

Cody brushed a sweatdrop from his brow, "You only began using the speed boost when you were pushed by us, and even with it, you started using a completely new, weaker blow strategy. I figured from that, and the fact that you attacked our backs, that you had re-routed your strength to your speed, weakening your formerly formidable shield. The rest, you just saw and felt."

Volcanmon began to guffaw at the child's brilliance, not even caring that his strength was sapping away, and that his legs began breaking down into a fractal code, "Kid, you've gotta be the smartest kid I've met... you're friend that delivered the final blow, it was well placed. It directly struck and purged the virus I've been corrupted with this whole millennia."

Yolei and Hawkmon looked at each other in dismay, "We really did that? I thought we just hit your solar plexus..." the little hawk queried.

"Well, I've gotta go see my friend Hiemon now... I've got much to answer for, I am sure." He said with an audible guffaw, "Please, can you help Sunamon for me? He is the most dangerous of us, but he's a pacifist by nature. The virus must pain him so..." and with that, his data faded into the air, off to the station of judgement in the higher plane of the Digital Realm.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia City /11:32am**_

"Hm?" Alpha Xcel grunted, ceasing his laughter at the prospect of fighting his former prisoners, for he had sensed a pivotal change in the battle of Archnologia, "So, Volcanmon has been freed of the virus, and now he's died, eh?" but he quickly brushed it off and refocused.

**(Fairy Tail – Fairy Law) **

"**Everybody, attack!**" Omega X ordered like a supreme general, cupping his hands as the surrounding army that had encircled Alpha Xcel in the surrounding mountainous range also prepared their attacks, the knight himself undaunted as he crossed his arms in a daring gesture.

**Terra... Beam!**

**Holy Terra Beam!**

**Strike of the Seven Stars!**

**Magna Slash!**

**Flower Cannon!**

**Shogun Blade!**

**Nova Blast!**

**...**

**...**

The cries of attacks were deafening, and the light of the beam attacks was blinding, preventing every attack from being seen as they all collided with the target, still having his arms crossed, bracing and tensing his muscles like another suit of armour.

_**Kadsshhh...**_

_**KADSSHHH...**_

_**KABOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

An entire mountainous range; gone, in the blink of an eye. It was completely razed, and every speck that previously formed it now form a large cloud of smog and dust, as everyone let out cries of victory, all complacent with the way Davis's little ganging up plan had gone.

"_**SO THE LITTLE SLAVES DECIDED TO BE BRAVE... ADMIRABLE, BUT VERY FOOLISH, JUST LIKE AKIRA SUZUKI WAS.**_"

_**Alpha Xcel! 40% Power!**_

_**KSSHHH,**_

_**KSSHHH,**_

_**KSSHHH.**_

The bio-electricity flared off of the dust cloud, giving leeway to the impending burst of raw power that sauntered through the air and chastised the army of their bravery immediately, the dust forcibly rising and revealing Alpha Xcel, now engulfed in a black and red lined energy shroud that was several time larger than him, as was his smile and maddened, void eyes.

**(End BGM)**

_**Digi-Verse /Azulongmon's Realm /11:35am**_

The omniscient dragon Sovereign let out a cry of distraught fear, "T-they're doomed! Even that... couldn't do the trick!"

X turned to his lord and gestured for him to calm down, "Please, my lord! Although that may not have _obviously _worked, I can sense a faint dissolution in Alpha Xcel; he was unnerved by that, I felt it!"

Azulongmon regained his composure, but remained uneasy, "Our trump card should arrive there to help in a few moments in that ship we gave him...I hope, for their sake, that that is the case..."

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia City /11:35am**_

A sense of imposing death had overcome the army, and their mouthpiece, Omega X, struggled to keep a stern approach, "Don't worry! We Ascendants haven't fully gone to our limits yet, so we are still in the game!" but deep down, he thought,

'_Forget Virus for now... Kari may be forced into awakening the Amazing Grace now... no! It's too soon... guess it's up to me until __**that time comes**__...'_

_**GRRRUUUUGGGHHHH!**_

Powering up, Omega X was consumed by a frightful golden shroud that acted like a large, wild bonfire that raised higher and higher, his power increasing along with his speed to the very limits of his ability, much to the awe of the prisoners, and to the silent reassurance of the other Ascendants present as they did the same, powering up in their shrouds.

'_C'mon, Yamato... we need you more than ever for this! Where are you?'_

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Spire Atrium /11:36am**_

Yamato sat beside a cracked pillar in the false tower of recovery, uncaring of his friends agonizing pain below in the face of his fear. He had felt Alpha Xcel rise to almost half his total power, and he felt cold, as did the brave faced Gabumon who tried to reason with him.

"Matt, we've got to get involved! Can't you feel the power difference?" he tugged unrelentingly at Yamato's sleeve, "Let's show him the power of Metalla X, like we usually do..."

Yamato looked up with a scowl and began to circle around the atrium area, "You don't sound all that convinced, Gabumon. We needn't even try; if what Carrmon said is true, then we will all die, and Alphamon with us. You've seen the effects of a Datatron Warp, back when we worked for Burizalor..."

Gabumon lowered his gaze and focused on the tiled floor of the decimated tower abode. Carrmon had long since staggered off, his entire reason for being on Archnologia all but lost thanks to the release and mental instability of Alphamon or Mneod, the 'son' he had named. He seemed to have wandered toward the battle site, possibly to pass the time before the cataclysm that approach in the form of the Datatron Warp.

_**Real World /Internet Maintenance Centre /11:36am**_

The time had come for the bi-yearly purge of obsolete data. After entering the correct encoding, the process had begun, effectively re-routing and reshaping the internet connection on a slow, yet convenient pace that didn't directly affect public connection.

This did, however, possess a downside. One unknown to most humans, primarily adults.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Galactic Vicinity/ 11:36am**_

**SHHHRRRROOOOMMMM~~~**

Taking form in the rather unpopulated star sector, thanks to Mneod, was a thick darkness that took form like a black hole that broke the void down along with the asteroids into digital code that was absorbed in the hole. After a few minuites, it was overtaken, and kept dragging in the asteroids until a gargantuan meteor was formed, beginning to destabilize and fall towards Archnologia.

This was the Datatron Warp; and it was only 1 hour and 47 minutes away.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Air Space /11:37am**_

"Sora, are you okay?" Garudamon asked in her naturally husky tone, still gliding closer and closer to the city battle site, "Are you worried about Joe and Zudomon?"

Sora did look worried, but cracked a reassured smile regardless, "No, Joe can handle himself, I was more worried about Tai and the others... it feels a lot colder than before where we're headed." She rubbed her arm, trying to eliminate the stinging cold she felt there.

Garudamon fell silent for a moment, "I felt it as well... first we have Virus to worry about in a few days, but this is just..." before finishing, she thought better about the repercussions, "It's just practise! Once Joe finishes with Sunamon and the others deal with the Volcanmon, we'll band together as a team, like we did against Burizalor."

"Yeah..." her partner muttered softly, focusing ahead.

'_We could do it if we're together, but Matt needs to pull himself together. He's Tai's equal, and we could use him... why does my Digivice say he's still back in the tower?'_

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Battle Site /11:37am**_

**(Nickelback – This Means War)**

The once overconfident army of ex-prisoners had ceased the calls to battle, and after witnessing the great surge of power before them, had frozen, both in mid air and on mostly demolished ground at the blast site.

Alpha Xcel growled like a voracious beast, on the verge of drooling in his wrath, "**N-now... this is more like it!**" he was feeling _very _emancipated and pleased with the new power release that was previously untapped within. He silently made a note to give Carrmon his thanks as he scanned around the encircling faces, "**And now... I bet you all want to return to your homes, and wish me away, am I right?**" he guffaws, "**Well, the Shogunmon and Punimon may recognize your home up there.**"

Above his head, among all the rubble, survived a single, red jewel of a planet, which all the Shogunmon and Punimon looked up to in reverence, but looked back as the Eternal Ascendant held out a single hand to his right, and encased it in his dark green energy, concentrating a deathly ball in his right palm.

"**Well remember it well!**" he bellowed, swinging the shot at the army's right wing, many flinching until it curved and diverted it's course, heading straight up at the red jewel in the sky.

One small Geckomon blurted out, "W-what's he doing?"

**BBBOOOOOOSSSHHHHH** ~!

Alpha Xcel let out an insidiously dark chortle, "**Oh crap! Did I just blow it up...? PHUHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Celesta X was not amused, and stared on with a mixture of fear and hatred at his back, "H-he's pure **evil**!"

Angemon X concurred, "If we let this scum live, he'll level this universe and move onto ours!"

Omega X just stared on, and spotted the course of Alpha Xcel's gaze as he pivoted on the spot, "Kari, listen, you need to get out of here and find the others." He said in a finalizing tone, laced with concern.

"B-but I..."

"**Now**!" he yelled back, before an argument could ensue. He felt a pang of relief as his sister obeyed and shot off toward the city to lose the Eternal Ascendant.

_**Bane of the Kings!**_

He scattered his blasts at the accumulated army, to which many were struck by debris, while he charged at the 3 remaining Ascendants. Taking heed, Ultima X sidestepped to avoid the charge, but felt a painful shock as he was winded by a heavy clothesline that further cracked his Golden Digizoid armour further as he was pushed back into a nearby skyscraper of the city.

Angemon X was next, as he charged with his hands already cupped, jumping high into the air.

_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_

He released the conjoined seven blasts, their size increasing as they approached and collided with the Eternal Ascendant with a contained blast radius, raising a dust storm around him.

**PHSSSHH!**

Behind him, preparing a reverse somersault kick was Alpha Xcel, who lowered it like an axe and kicked Angemon X deep into the earth with a boom. Omega X phased behind him this time, but was met by a strange kick that was immersed in dark, burning energy.

_**Dragons Maw!**_

And with that, the leader of the Digi-Destined had disappeared into a cliff side.

**(End BGM)**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Dead City /11:42am**_

Flying through the city building paths like they were catacombs, Celesta X seemed concerned while gracefully gliding in her golden shroud.

**(One Piece Best Soundtrack – Giant Stronghold, Takeoff)**

Until suddenly a building wall beside her imploded, revealing the black palm of Alpha Xcel as he clutched her face, drove it into a wall while still flying and using it as a cheese grater. After a few lengthy seconds, he forcibly pushed her forward, her face still grinding into the wall until she managed to roll inside a corridor, shortly followed by the Eternal Ascendant.

Releasing an uncharged ki blast at her, a large trail of smoke and fire blew out of the building cracks until Celesta X crashed out of the other side, continuing on into another tower, her battle gear catching on a jagged girder that propped up the falling wall.

Omega X and his 2 allies shortly followed, the army letting Lillymon heal them, and he immeadiatly felt his sister falling unconscious and saw her from afar while in flight, "**Kari**!"

A replay happened, as out of a building the 3 passed, Alpha Xcel erupted from, managing to catch them all in a double clothesline through a parallel tower with a thunderous crash, being driven through, Omega X getting collided into a solid steel girder and feeling his awareness fade as he fell through the wall and down into the alleys below, the others getting shot off of the double clothesline into two separate areas. A tower apex and what seemed to be a transport system, similar to a train tunnel propped up, at least before Angemon X shot into it.

Ascending the heights, Alpha Xcel admired his work, before reaching the top of a tower and settling on a perch like flag pole. He guffawed a lot, before he felt quant and folded over atop the pole, "**Stronger, yes... so much stronger**!"

Raising his dark green, almost glass shield, he began to roar as bio-electricity shot of him, and much rubble rose along with his power. The bubble released several small, uncontrolled blasts into the air like mortars, leaving craters as they fell outside the city and into the decertified areas.

Breathing heavily and heaving back out, the rubble fell around him, while he surveyed the situation, and spotted an unconscious Omega X, propped against a wall in a back alley below him.

**(End BGM)**

"**What's the matter, Omnimon? Not got any fight left**?" not so much as a twitch, now that had aggravated him, "**Well say sayonara to your sister.**" Staying true to his word, he charged a small ki blast and fired it toward the propped up Celesta X, who hung asleep.

_**Flash Bancho Punch!**_

**KER-SPLOO!**

The blast was diverted away from Celesta X, and set off in a distant corner of the metropolis, "**What**?" Alpha Xcel said almost disappointedly as he looked across to another pole, which carried a strange Digimon atop it.

**BBBOOOOMMMMM!**

The dark green blast erupted, and the fire lit and overshadowed the new arrival, who held a coat that blew across him in the wind, concealing him from view, until the blast changed the wind direction, and revealed the gallant saviour.

BanchoLeomon.

And he sounded agitated as he spat venomous words, "Do you usually pick on the children first? You **scum**."

Back atop his own pole, Alpha Xcel's face contorted, and shifted to a slant across his face, bobbing his head to the side, "**Another worm? You are all like children before me, the big, scary monster. I just do what I have to do. What do you expect... from a true freak?**" He ended this by chortling his usual dark, aristocratic laugh, while BanchoLeomon glared on, deathly, hallowing intent in his eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Episode: **The Players Gathered! Will Yamato Join the Fray?**

**A/N: **Yes, Digi-Destined! Two Finality Vitae down, and one remaining in hot battle with Zudomon and Joe!

Congratulations to Cody and Yolei, for winning their greatest battle to date; possibly ever.

C'mon Yamato! Listen to Gabumon, grow a set and get your ass in the fray! Alpha Xcel is slaughtering them, but thankfully BanchoLeomon has arrived, and is rearing to go at it!


	6. The Players Gathered! Where is Yamato?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters originally from Digimon, as they belong rightfully to Toei Animation, or Kainus's Digimon Fusion Saga characters.

As mentioned before, various characters belong to Maxacorn and Kainus himself. If I'm missing out anybody's mention, I'm sorry.

This FanFic is based entirely on Kainus's own FanFic saga. All rights belong to him, apart from the obvious. In terms of canon, this Fic would be based somewhere between the break and the beginning of the War Games arc.

**A/N: **Things are moving along very nicely indeed, as displayed by the tenacious efforts of our heroes against dear old Alpha Xcel. Let the bludgeoning begin once more!

Although it deviates a little (okay, a little more than that...) , the basic premise of the Broly movie shall be adhered to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alphamon : The Eternal Ascendant**

**Part 6: The Players Gathered! Will Yamato Join the Fray?**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia City Battle Site /11:43am**_

**Munch... Munch~**

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Omega X rallied out in glee, his strength completely restored on behalf of a Digi-Vitamin given by BanchoLeomon. Alpha Xcel still stood upon the pole, several meters above them, grinning madly, "By the way, how did you even know we were here?"

BanchoLeomon's eyes refocused, having not been completely focused on his friend, "Azulongmon filled me in on the details, and lent me a salvaged Spirant ship to get here, said you would have things going by the time I got here." He felt movement from above, turning to see the hulking warrior jokingly initiate a warm up routine on the pole, "Besides, that level of horrible energy... who wouldn't have felt it? You're not dealing with an Ascendant, but a monster."

Around a kilometre away, BanchoLeomon was lowering Celesta X's damaged being from where she hung; planting a Digi-Vitamin in her mouth as he landed on solid ground, the girl instinctively chewing it and feeling her muscles bulge in repair.

Opening her eyes droopily, she noticed the kind lion warrior smiling above her, "BanchoLeomon! It's you!" she cried in utter relief and hugging him, but nonetheless allowing him to fly away towards the quickly fading Angemon X and Ultima X.

Close to where he had found Omega X, lying atop locomotive transport construction materials was Angemon X, who seemed to have a spinal fracture by the way he was twitching and clenching as best he could. Gently placing the Vitamin in his mouth and allowing him to chew it while he searched for Ultima X, who he found strewn atop a skyscraper, looking almost as bad as his angel compatriot did.

Now completely recovered, the group all arose from the destitute streets with determination evident on their faces, rising and ceasing as they encircled Alpha Xcel around the pole. BanchoLeomon sensed how frivolous any warm up fighting would be, and immeadiatly dispatched his black coat to the wind, and spat out his toothpick stalk at his foe, as a sign of contempt.

But this still failed to even offend the rambunctiously powerful super elite, "**So the scum have all come back for more, I see... do you think FIVE on one will do you any good? Do you realize that you're all complete and utter wastes of accumulated Digital codes?**"

**(ION – Deeper)**

His insulting was cut short, as all five began to charge at him, gliding at a normally blinding speed from all sides with battle cries, throwing punches and kicks from each at Alpha Xcel whilst he held his arms crossed, dodging and parrying with his legs what seemed to be lagged blows.

_**Draconic Symphony!**_

After his little guffawing session, he uncrossed his arms and forced the dragon's maw on the centrepiece of his dark armour to flare red, his hands become encased in a dark crimson pair of spheres, that he effortlessly drove into the sternums of Omega X and BanchoLeomon with a pair of shoving hands, Ultima X, Celesta X and Angemon X ascending above the pole and charging up individual ki attacks.

Celesta X's seemed to glow with a superior light, which piqued the interest of the bulky warrior.

'_That girl... well, well. Not quite as pathetic as I thought...'_

_**Holy Terra Beam!**_

_**Magna Blast!**_

_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_

All three shots conjoined into one, careening toward the Eternal Ascendant while their comrades were dispersed by the strife ridden attack they had endured.

**BOOMM!**

A large smoke cloud enveloped the now unstable tower, however protruding out of the smoke and lowering to the streets was a very unimpressed enemy. Having recovered from the strike and now erupting with anger, BanchoLeomon released his power.

_**BanchoLeomon, Burst Mode!**_

Now shrouded by a thick energy that flickered like a true fire, he charged down at the landing Ascendant, but was suddenly stopped by a thunderous headbutt as Alpha Xcel rose from kneeling, followed by a swivel kick delivered using one arm as the centrifugal force and sending the lion warrior flying down the street with a bloody nose.

Not finished yet, Alpha Xcel began sprinting at a surprising pace for a Digimon of his size, delivering a clothesline to Ultima X and Celesta X as they flew towards him in defence of their fallen friend, being shot off into nearby buildings while he continued on the war path, delivering a not so courteous kick to BanchoLeomon's ribcage, sending him 10 feet into the air.

_**Bane of the Kings!**_

Rather than the scattered blast they were used to, a small, potently concentrated ball was forged in his palm, and released with his 'love' into the sternum of BanchoLeomon, sending him flying above the tundra like a rocket, as a deathly blast erupted above the artificial cloud, the Digi-Destined from all around the wasteland looking up from their fights in dismay at the blast, the Ascendants feeling unrelenting fury for the mighty star that had just fallen before them.

Or rather, _arisen_.

But Alpha Xcel, as the caster, knew a very different story about the lion's fate, "**Not bad, kitty.**"

**(End BGM)**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Artificial Desert /11:53am**_

Looking up at the green explosion filtered through the cloud, Joe and Zudomon were caught off guard by Sunamon, who delivered a rigid and solid blow into the turtle man's solar plexus as punishment for their impertinence.

"Zudomon!" Joe cried in bereavement, looking up and locking eyes with the now distanced sand monster, "Y-you think you can hurt _my_ comrades, _**my**_ friends, and just backtrack? You incompetent buffoon!" Joe thought he came up with a solid insult there...

However, Sunamon did not think much of his bygone valour, flickering out and phasing before Joe atop Zudomon's shell. As the behemoth was still recoiling from the last shot, and still keeled over in pain, he couldn't raise a fist as Sunamon delivered a firm backslap to Joe, sending him flying several metres and into the impure, rough sand as a hard cushion.

Having regained some air, Zudomon shook his foe off his back, and glanced over, "Joe!"

Not moving, the sea Digimon assumed he was unconscious. Although he could just be precautious about how the fight would turn out, if...

_**Desert Sparda!**_

No time to even think on it, as Sunamon siphoned the surrounding sand into a fashioned pair of encompassing blades, that rose from the ground and headed toward Zudomon like a sand tsunami, the behemoth lifting his warhammer with overwhelming authority.

_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_

Using a quaint amount of force to slam against the sand, he released his usual lightning energy throughout the structures, his brows furrowing as he saw a strange reaction; the sand had temporarily frozen in place above him, and then fallen back onto the ground. Sunamon's face lost its usual grace as his eyes narrowed.

But the Digimon of Reliability seemed confused, his face contorted in aggravation, "What was that? It... had some kind of affect?"

**FSSHHH~**

Not a moment of hesitation. A sense of unease about him, the sand warrior phased in front of Zudomon, and even though dwarfed by his enemy, managed to land a solid punch into his chin, sending him back onto a knee, although Zudomon stood right back up and raised his left fist, veins popping along it.

**SMACK!**

Striking Sunamon away like an organic fly swatter, the winged menace was sent careening and skidding across the desert layer, leaving two streak mark from where his feet had landed to his current stance, looking up in time to spot Zudomon with his warhammer raised.

_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_

Making a beeline for Sunamon was the electrical discharge blast, to which he slickly manoeuvred to his right, twirling and slashing up with his arm, releasing a quick sand kunai blade at the hulk.

But it was aimed at the unconscious Digidestined target, Joe!

Realizing he was not fast enough in his Ultimate-level form, Zudomon let out a vain bellowed gasp as the sand blade bypassed him, Joe still unmoving.

But a benevolent light befell upon the sand blade with lightning precision, Sunamon looking up to spot two unfamiliar silhouettes, one having his knuckle raised to show his attack's path.

The sand warrior grimaced in distaste, "Who are you, you little bastards?"

One of the voices quipped, "Digidestined!"

On closer inspection, Sunamon began to recognize the two from earlier data that Carrmon had recovered, showing the Digidestined and their fusion forms. One was a deviation of a man beetle, and the other was an angelic warrior that shone with the same divine luminosity as Angemon X.

Lowering themselves onto the desert sand and standing in a defensive pose before Joe, Zudomon was baffled by _their _presence.

He elaborated through his shock, "WarAngemon... JewelBeemon, why are you-?"

WarAngemon didn't adjust his gaze as he spoke, "We were summoned by X a while ago... we'll explain everything once this guy is made docile..."

Before he could fully query, the bug type, Mergence Digimon gestured for him to cease his questioning, giving credence to the newest arrivals intentions while the now De-Digivolved Gomamon waddled as hastily as he could to his partner's side.

Sunamon seemed ecstatic by the purr in his tone, but maintained an unfathomably solid poker face, "Two more? You people really do come out of the woodwork... do tell, are the others here as well?"

Not answering, the pair assumed battle stances, but seemed stifled as the sand shifted beneath them, and the energy they sensed emanating from their foe rising exponentially.

Gomamon stared on in horror as he felt it, "Y-you mean he wasn't even _**trying**_ against me?" he quivered his lip in agitation, "C'mon! When I hit his artificial sand with my _**Vulcan's Hammer**_, he seemed scared out of his wits!"

That piqued JewelBeemon, _'An electrical discharge? Wait, now that he mentions artificial sand... maybe its __**crude**__...Of course! It must still have tightly compact __**magnetic ores**__ in the sand!'_

A confident grunt came from the bug type, as he deepened his fighting stance and steadily raised his ki, WarAngemon doing the same. If it was electricity they needed, he was a magnificent opponent, as his latest form, the Mergence Ultimate, had one special attack he hadn't used before.

WarAngemon charged at a blinding pace toward the Finality Vitae, both phasing out and beginning a parrying of blows that repelled the air above the others heads, while JewelBeemon tensed and ensnared his hands into forming a diamond shape, which was alight with constrained electrical energy.

_**El Thor!**_

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Spire Apex /11:56am**_

**(Fairy Tail – Fairy Law)**

BanchoLeomon lied atop some rubble from the false sanctuary, that was strewn about by the tremulous battles that raged beneath his feet. Pulling himself out of the rut of collateral, he took note of a large, practically gallant entrance way that had remained sturdy throughout the incident below. Hearing familiar voices, he decided to enter the atrium, where he spotted Yamato and Gabumon; the latter desperately vying to steel his partner's courage.

Entering and walking briskly toward the blonde rocker, BanchoLeomon felt a pang of rage after he heard the Chosen whine about the futility of their efforts and how it was the end.

Reaching out a clutching an ample amount of blonde locks, the lion looked dead in eyes at Yamato, "What are you **doing**? Stop complaining and fight like a man!" he bared his fangs to get the point across, ignoring Gabumon's flailing, trying to separate them.

Yamato quivered uncontrollably, "B-but don't you get it? He is _the _Eternal Ascendant! I sensed you arriving barely 10 minutes ago, and look at you! You barely escaped from being blasted into the depths of space!"

Irked, the lion continued, "Don't patronize me! We're fighting to our fullest down there! You are stronger than I am, so why don't you get over yourself and help us? Judging from Gabumon's strained voice, he's been pleading all this time, so just... **listen**!" he roared, still not yielding a reaction.

Gabumon tried to cease the in-fighting by Digivolving into MetalGarurumon, and forcibly lifting Yamato onto his back, heading off down to the battle with BanchoLeomon, who was still irked.

'_And he calls himself the strongest... what's being strong matter if you tremble in fear and allow the weaker ones to show their valour? It just shows how much stronger they are...'_

**(End BGM)**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia City Battle Site / 11:53am**_

**(Dragonball Z – Kid Buu)**

**GAAH!**

After being repelled once again by the mighty foe, Omega X was sent careening into a scantly balanced, demolished tower that had fallen during an earlier exchange. Colliding into it at a blinding flit pace, rubble fell along with him back into the life-devoid street below.

On his knees and heaving heavily with the sounds of his comrades and sister's cries of anguish ringing in his ears, he gave a curt smirk at the situation, "I know I'm tough... since I beat Burizalor, but I'm no match for him like this..." and he lifted himself to his feet once more, charging toward the grounded foe.

Noticing, Alpha Xcel raised his arm like a cannon and released his charged ki sphere directly into Omega X, who surprisingly withstood it with his arms lifted, peering through with a loud declaration, "**Hey! What do you say to giving us a handicap?**" and with a grunt, he ran ruthlessly again, feeling another blast, combined with a low chortle.

"**Is that what I should engrave on your epitaph**?" chortling further, he readied his arm and fired ceaselessly with the ki blasts as if it was a limitless cannon. Omega X did his best to withstand it, but couldn't move like this.

Taking heed, Davis's Ascendant self saw fit to dart above the monster with his arm extended outward toward his sides, and shot back together in a clasped prayer pose.

_**Magna Blast!**_

His remaining Gold Digizoid ablaze, he released several omniscient blasts into the back of the unfazed Eternal Ascendant, who reprimanded him with a rather biased blast, razing a cry from the Ascendant as he flopped back onto the ground.

Having managed to use Ultima X's assistance to escape the warpath of the blasts, Omega X backtracked slightly, dust still fogging his view of the enemy due to the multitude of explosions, and blanching as the enemy traversed through the cloud at a raised walking pace, his strange footsteps ringing aloud as he approached the now battle pose stricken Omega X.

_**Terra...**_

Cupping his hands behind him and igniting a familiar glow from behind him, he charged the blast until Alpha Xcel was in point blank range.

_**...Beam!**_

Releasing the embodiment of energy into the dragon maw armour from less than three feet away, the blast was astonishing, lifting a sloped dust cloud and leaving a large trail across the ground, but he still stood, the dust seeping off of his broadened chest plate while the devoid eyes and the snickering darkness seeped out of his broad smile.

**(End BGM)**

Trembling at the failure of his ultimate technique, Omega X's eyes dilated as the dark knight reached out and lifted him, with a single hand, by his golden hair, "**What was that supposed to be, Taichi Kamiya**?"

Releasing him and letting him fall through the air as time slowed, Omega X let out a goofy smile with his eyes drooped, and a rather distant, yet comical laugh as he felt a tremulous fist rock into his ribs, several pieces of rubble being 'peeled' of their top layer by the magnitude of air pressure the fist possessed.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia City Air Space /11:58am**_

Hovering high above the city, BanchoLeomon observed the cataclysmic power fluctuate, demolishing his surroundings and the other Ascendants with barely half his power. Yamato sat upon MetalGarurumon and watched as well, still quivering.

Yamato finally managed to blurt out, "W-we must... escape. Yes! This is a fight we just can't win!"

Agitated even further by his cowardice, BanchoLeomon belittled him with a ferocious growl, "It doesn't matter if we escape! If we don't kill him now, he'll continue destroying this universe and will eventually make his way into yours!"

"B-but we can't defeat him! Mneod is the Eternal Ascendant!"

The lion let out an angered purr, "You gutless coward... stay out of the way of the true warriors!" and with that, the Digimon had begun soaring down toward the city once more.

MetalGarurumon couldn't hold it any longer, "Matt, listen to me. I know you're scared, you aren't the battle hardened veteran who can handle this..."

"H-he'll kill us all..."

"Listen to me! I know it may seem foolish to even try battling him, but we must persevere, because I don't want you to die, or my friends to die. They are **your **friends too, and they need your help in containing the monster."

Yamato seemed mystified, but began to have an inner conversation.

_I personally think it's cute. You warned me against fighting the Eternal Ascendant, as he was yours to kill... well~?_

_Well what, Matty boy?_

_He's right below you, and you haven't given the good grace of introducing yourself. You fear his power because of what you sense, yet you haven't bothered to compare it with your own energy. With 5 Ascendants and , don't you think we should have the advantage?_

The trembling stopped, and the arrogant look returned upon the metallic wolf's back.

_Just try... fame, power and admiration await you if you can do it, and if __**not**__, you have comrades that will pick you back up, whether you'll admit it or not._

**(Dragonball Z – Hells Bells)**

Just entering the city from above, BanchoLeomon seemed stunned as a metallic blue energy trail blazed past him and toward the location of Alpha Xcel, seeming more stunned at the great energy source and it's owner, who howled like a wolf as he approached, grabbing the Eternal Ascendant's attention before he tromped his feet into the ground and ceased his approach, standing off with his enemy.

The new addition was a familiar Ascendant, with light blue armour decorating his chest, a black skin suit that showed his bulging muscles, his white boots and familiar golden, spiked hair that revealed his face.

Metalla X had arrived.

Digging himself out of the rubble beside the warrior was Angemon X, with his angelic armour ravaged by the battle and his wings covered in dust. He peered over to the newest helper with a stunned expression, "Father!"

Emerging from their respective resting places strewn around the city after feeling the familiar ki, all three other Ascendants gathered at the same spot, all astounded with their comrade's appearance after all that time waiting.

Omega X seemed relieved, but hid it well, "Where the hell you been?"

"Don't question me, fool." His rival quipped, looking over his shoulder at the now landing BanchoLeomon, who still looked astounded.

"You... finally came around?" he quipped, but the answer couldn't be heard regardless, as a roaring ki raged before the 5, the enemy immersed in his dark green shroud and snickering evilly.

**(End BGM)**

_...Tai, are you there?..._

"Hm? X?" the Chosen leader questioned aloud.

_**What is it?**_

_I just wanted to update you on the current situation. Cody and Yolei have managed to defeat Volcanmon, but are out of commission for a while longer._

_**Whoa! They beat that hulking thing?**_

_Yes, it was a wondrous battle, to be sure. Also, Sora and Garudamon have been separated from Joe for a little while now, and shall be regrouping with you in mere moments._

_**So... Joe and Gomamon are alone against the last of the three?**_

_Yes, but they didn't put up a great resistance, as they were up against a Mega-level of furious levels. That is why I sent WarAngemon and JewelBeemon to regroup with them a while ago through Instant Movement. Unfortunately, the others weren't near a computer at the time, so that's the best I could manage. The rest is up to you. _

Omega X smirked, "Sorry, Mneod or whatever you call yourself now. We've reached round 3; the final round..."

Suddenly, the shrouded Ascendant began chortling childishly to himself, covering his mouth with exasperated laughter, "I know it's the final round; after all, just above our heads is the Datatron Warp." He pointed toward the sky, and the others looked with fear in their eyes as Alpha Xcel began clearing the tundra with his energy, revealing the cataclysm on the approach.

Ultima X vividly bamboozled, "S-so that's our timer, is it?"

Angemon X was far less willing to hide his concern, "When did that thing even form?"

Celesta X stared up at the enclosing asteroid, "Is it an attack of his?"

Her brother quickly reprised his superiority and leadership, "Really now, you think it'll take that long for _**5 Ascendants to defeat one**_?" he gestured to the hulk, waving his hand in a summoning gesture, garnering the beast's ire as he charged at the six, all now in their crooked fighting positions and steeling themselves, all tattered apart from Metalla X.

All charged back at their mutual foe, and they all phased out, beginning a lightning fast, parrying exchange that shook the city and repelled the air itself as blows sounded out for several minutes.

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia Desert /12:12pm**_

A very long time of charging had finally managed to prepare JewelBeemon for his attack, as the _El Thor _wrested within his diamond formatted hands, while WarAngemon still held on in his battle above the grounded Chosen and Gomamon, Joe still reeling although conscious with a slight concussion.

Gomamon was bereft of any anger he had felt for Sunamon not trying against him, staring at the skyward battle intently, "TK and Patamon sure are a strong pair! I can hardly keep up with this!"

_**Seraphi Fist!**_

Accumulating a golden ki into his now pure, heavenly fist, WarAngemon backtracked away from Sunamon and fired the golden beam from his knuckles, gaining some more space after the sand monster had used evasive manoeuvres to curve to the side of the blast, scantly dodging it before he noticed JewelBeemon with the _El Thor _prepared and awaiting the correct moment to release the zenith of electrically charged energy that the Mergence Ultimate could use.

**(Code Geass – Nightmare)**

_**El Thor~!**_

Rolling off his tongue like a true Spaniard, JewelBeemon's poised, diamond formatted hands were raised toward the sky, where the energy was fired in a diamond shaped flash, entering the tundra and erupting with intense electrical discharge and sheet lightning that unfurled across the dense, artificial cloud with rapturous, snapping sparks.

Sunamon snarled, looking back down at JewelBeemon, who was smiling broadly, his hands sparking with two small spheres of electrical energy still in his hand.

But as soon as WarAngemon landed nearby his comrade, the smiling faded, "Forgive me, but you threaten too many people to be left in your rambunctious state..." and with that, he raised his sparking hands, clasped them again, and pulled them down before him in a praying gesture, "Farewell."

**(End BGM)**

_**KSSHH...**_

_**KSSSSHHHHH...**_

_**RMMMMBLLLE...**_

Looking back up, the Finality Vitae noticed that the sheet lightning was being re-directed to a singular point of the cloud... above him!

With a roar of anger, Sunamon's voice was shorted out by the rapturous thunder clap, as the cloud swelled and released a large bolt of lightning down upon Sunamon, the flash blinding everyone on the planet, and the asteroid itself being illuminated by the lightning that shot below it.

_**KZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The light all but gone in the blink of an eye, JewelBeemon was revealed to have separated into Ken and Wormmon, both heaving heavily on their knees and stump talons. WarAngemon walked up to the two and comforted them along with Joe and Gomamon.

Gomamon was hysterically rambunctious, "That was awesome! Why haven't you guys used that before?"

Still heaving, Ken spaced out his words carefully between breathing, "Well, usually that attack... is a lot _less _powerful, but since we... charged it for nearly 20 minutes, the strength was amplified... and it used all our ki, so we had to be careful... we could've died from energy over-expenditure... so we won't be doing that, _ever_ again..."

Gomamon seemed startled from the power displayed, so he continued rambling, "Why couldn't you use that against Virus in a few days?"

Ken quipped back sharply, "Because I don't plan on forcing Wormmon into his grave by charging it like that, and I don't think Virus would let me stand still for nigh on 20 minutes." He accumulated his air and looked at the sky, "Besides, that sand guy couldn't have died from that; wounded, yes. Dead, no chance in hell."

WarAngemon seemed bereft of any courting banter, "You mean he isn't dead?"

From the sky, a weak voice grimaced in agonized fury, "**Now... I'm just plain pissed off...**"

Sunamon had an angered look on his twitching face, his dry skin wrinkled in anguish and his body covered in burns; he lifted a single hand and prepared the sand blades again, but felt a strange, powerful tug as the sand drooped down toward the ground in clumps, before finally his whole body was pulled down onto the sand like an anvil, unable to move.

"W-what in the... I can't move!"

Ken happily chirped, "It's because of the magnetic ores in your crude sand. You sped up the desertification process by draining the liquid of the area. This failed to get rid of the ores in the ground, primarily magnetic ones. And since I just bolted the sand, it is a very powerful magnet and until you stop sparking with electrical discharge, you aren't going anywhere."

That is where WarAngemon cut in, approaching the immobile foe with illuminated knuckles, prepared to end the audacious life of Sunamon.

_**Seraphi Fist!**_

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia City Battle Site/ 12:20pm**_

Stopping in his tracks, Alpha Xcel looked across toward the desert through the debris, Celesta X still in his hand and the other Ascendants scattered after the exchanges that preceded, "**Seriously? Sunamon's dead?**"

His attention diverted, Ultima X began a blind charge to free Celesta X from the monster's clutches, but was struck with a rapt boot as a reward, the barely conscious girl widening her gaze as she felt a surge of anger, and the Crest of Light illuminated in the centre of her chest.

Clasping at Alpha Xcel's wrist, she began to seal it tighter like a vice, before her foe tossed her aside, and clutched at his wrist, feeling a welt on it.

'_This... girl... she's holding back torrents of power, but it is still lying dormant...'_

His interest piqued, he began walking toward the downed girl, before she phased out and brushed a fist passed his ear, surprising even the mighty Ascendant as he began dodging her blow at a magnificent pace.

Omega X was strewn upon some debris after he was tossed through a window, but managed to peer upon the girl, "She's awakening... this could be bad..."

Still dodging, Alpha Xcel's face spoke a thousand words, "**Seriously? Someone who can push me? In that case...**"

_**Alpha Xcel, 60% Power!**_

Once again booming with sparking bio-electrical energy, the dark one gave a single backhand to disconcert his foe's sudden flurry, the girl ricocheting of the ground and hanging in mid-air with a half stifled sob of pain before she was punched in the gut violently and sent flying out of sight through many of the buildings.

"**Feh, and to think I believed you were a chall-!"**

Keeling over and grasping at his head, he cried in agony as searing darkness began recessing in his mind, fogging his ability to think in a sane manner. He was losing his sense of self again. He seemed frozen on the spot, before...

_**Wing Blaze!**_

The familiar fire phoenix shot at slouched back of Alpha Xcel, who actually reeled from it and fell to a knee, still clutching furiously at his head.

A little higher in the sky was Garudamon and Sora, the girl shouting as she gripped at the mane of her partner, "Take that you big jerk! That's for going near our Hikari!" she pumped her fist with violent intent.

Noticing his girlfriend, Omega X assumed a baffled, half dropped jaw posture after he dragged himself out of the rubble, "**Sora! Please don't tell me you just challenged that guy to a one on one fight!**" he shrieked.

Cocking a full blown sneer at the monster, she ignored Omega X as the tormentor stood, removing his hands from his face as his features contorted in maddened rage.

He bellowed with an ostensive roar, "**Child, you shall be another victim!**" phasing out, he appeared over Garudamon's shoulder with a bicycle kick prepared, before a series of blasts emanated and collided with him, raising his ire further.

Once again, it was Lillymon and company, all holding their battle postures as the held their footing on the precipice of a nearby cliff side.

Floating a little distance from the now ready Garudamon, the ultimate foe shook fiercly, his void eyes somehow emitting bloodlust. His aristocratic tone was gone, leaving a husky, brutish tone in its wake, and his mind fogged.

The old Alphamon and Mneod had died. All that remained was the beast itself.

Growling with a rasping spite, he fired a catastrophic blast at the cliff, the sphere closing in before two palms met it and begun deathly struggling with it, before throwing it completely alary and into the atmosphere, leaving the sight of Angemon X to finally cut the demon loose.

Pivoting in mid-air and piercing through Sora with his gaze, he shifted his right hand and began his assault.

_**Crimson Lightning!**_

Wrapping the red whip around the Child of Love before Garudamon could even blink, Alpha Xcel tugged and pulled the shrieking girl toward him, looking right down into her eyes as the others shouted their concern and began approaching the enthused Ascendant and his captive, who cried loudly with the dark energy streaming through her.

Metalla X grimaced on the approach, "Son of a -, take this!"

Cupping his hand in front of him and cocking back into position, he readied the energy quickly, a metal blue shade flashing from before him.

_**Final Blaze -!**_

But it wasn't meant to be, as Ultima X phased in before him; the ragged warrior clutching the wrists of his friend and defusing the energy with a nervously sweatdropped face. He had just saved Sora from being roasted and experiencing a sizable drop onto debris. Although understanding, Metalla X still grumbled in bereavement; that shot could have finished it, after all.

Manoeuvring gracefully out of all the attacking enemies, Alpha Xcel decided to goad them into trying better, chortling darkly as he tightened the lasso of dark energy, his captive crying in agony, much to her boyfriend's disgusted wrath.

"You bastard!" he spat, phasing out at a pace even he didn't realize he could reach, appearing before Alpha Xcel and delivering a hammering hook into his gut, catching Sora as she fell due to his disrupted energy manipulation, lowering her slowly back to Garudamon's hand, taking her to a safe back alley to recuperate.

Metalla X was fascinated by the occurance, smirking as he steeled himself, _'I see... an idiot's strength at the site of a fire, was that it, Tai?'_

The Eternal Ascendant manipulated his ki, forming the dark green, glass like shield once more and gaping in awe at the sudden strike. But his awe was short lived, as his advanced senses picked up three great energy signatures entering the city limits.

Zudomon, WarAngemon and a rejuvenated JewelBeemon approached from air with the turtle like Digimon getting an air lift from the pair; then another pair of energies entered the city limits in a pincer like formation; Shakkoumon and Silphymon were flying toward the accumulated army surrounding the shielded warrior of the night.

Now completely surrounded by Digidestined and an army of aggrevated ex-slaves, Alpha Xcel seemed mundane as he lowered his shield and scanned the surrounding area; **four Ascendants before him, with four Mergence Ultimate's, an Ultimate Level and BanchoLeomon**; **backed up by a supporting cell of countless ex-prison survivors with a mutual enemy in himself**. Only Sora, Garudamon and Celesta X were absent because of him.

These odds seemed, interesting, to say the least. And given the Datatron Warp asteroid that loomed ever closer. A time limit was set.

_**Time until Archnologia's obliteration: approximately 49 minutes and counting...**_

**HYYYAAA~!**

**(Crush 40 - I Am... All of Me)**

The cries rang out as the army approached now, Zudomon acting like ground support, firing his _Vulcan's Hammer_ at the enemy with careful targeting as recommended by Joe, who sat upon the behemoth's shoulder, still dazed and concussed.

_**Static Force!**_

_**Justice Beam!**_

_**Seraphi Fist!**_

_**Final Blaze!**_

Looming over his head in the mesh of the aerial battle, Silphymon, Shakkoumon and WarAngemon each released their beams downward at their foe, the three blasts being deterred into a cliff side by the long-sheathed dark blade of Alpha Xcel, Metalla X taking the moment for himself and firing downward with a potent yet constrained version of his ultimate technique, colliding it into the jet armour but diffusing with a simple appellation of the Eternal Ascendant's ki into a small 'burst'.

_**Terra...**_

Omega X began charging amidst his allies, but then flickered and phased out...

Re-emerging behind Alpha Xcel and thrusting the cupped blast into his back through the use of _Instant Movement_.

_**...Beam!**_

Releasing his spirited blast at point blank range, Omega X thought he had done it at last.

But no, it had failed.

Alpha Xcel had predicted the move pattern and reacted on pure reflex to the teleportation, shifting his body archly and twisting out of the beam's path, delivering a roundhouse kick on the rebound of his graceful dodge, and grabbing his nemesis's wrist before he could soar away, pulling him into a bone crunching headbutt and throwing him to the side at Lillymon, thrusting his arm in conjunction.

_**Bane of the Kings!**_

And releasing his own blast, setting off a large explosion that devastated the right wing of the floundering encirclement in a flash. Omega X was unharmed, as he managed to teleport himself and Lillymon away from the epicentre of the blast just in time.

Now, it was Angemon X and Ultima X's turn, as they charged blindly and prepared two fully potent blasts that they shot mere metre's away from him, setting off another explosion in the air.

Angemon X remained steadfastly silent, but Ultima X blurted out, "D-did that do it?"

"**Hey, dwarves, up here.**"

Oh crap. That was their synchronised thoughts as they cocked their heads back and found they had two dark green spheres in their faces. The blasts detonated before a scream could be heard, and the two Ascendants fell down to the allies' below, smoke trailing off of their faces.

**(End BGM)**

Sizing up his remaining competition, Alpha Xcel sighed in depressed disappointment. He couldn't bare such boredom any further.

"**Stop this if you can**!" the aloof hermit bellowed, cuddling his knees as his shield rose again, his sheathed blade protruding and expanding out the shield slightly, as a strange veering sound whirred throughout the area.

**VVVMMMMMMM~!**

_**Seiken Gradalpha!**_

Although perspective wise, a large, magical array erupted out of the shield as Alpha Xcel unfurled from his fetal position, roaring and send a deathly, black shockwave that eclipsed above the city, wiping the Ascendants, the Mergence Ultimates, BanchoLeomon and the army from view as the dark chortle reverberated throughout the airwaves from with the sphere.

_**This... was one of his Ultimate Techniques...an Ultimate Technique of a former Knight of the Round... astonishingly destructive and menacingly overbearing as a crater lay below in the city from where the air had blasted off of the now clear skies... apart from him...**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Episode: **The Final Countdown! The Alpha against the Omega!**

**A/N: **All Finality Vitae have been released, and the Digidestined present on Archnologia have finally gathered, amplified by the presence of the army.

Alpha Xcel continues to dominate, and with his mind distraught and lost, he finally snapped and went barking mad, like Broly himself!

Power truly does corrupt...

And now, the beast is serious! Did everybody survive his ultimate strike?

('An idiot's strength at the site of a fire.' – A Japanese proverb that describes the limitless strength an average person can find in the face of danger to either themselves or others.)


	7. The Alpha Against the Omega!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters originally from Digimon, as they belong rightfully to Toei Animation, or Kainus's Digimon Fusion Saga characters.

As mentioned before, various characters belong to Maxacorn and Kainus himself. If I'm missing out anybody's mention, I'm sorry.

This FanFic is based entirely on Kainus's own FanFic saga. All rights belong to him, apart from the obvious. In terms of canon, this Fic would be based somewhere between the break and the beginning of the War Games arc.

**A/N: **Well. This is it.

The tension, the pain, the blood and the sweat; all of it has built up to this.

Alpha Xcel has 2 rounds in his favour.

Here comes the final, decisive round!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alphamon : The Eternal Ascendant**

**Part 7: The Final Countdown! The Alpha against the Omega!**

_**Digi-Verse /Archnologia City Battle Site /12:34pm**_

_**Time Until Datatron Warp Collision: 37 Minutes...**_

**SWWWOOOOOMMMMM~~~!**

**(Saliva – Click Click Boom!)**

Dust escalated out of cracked building foundations and rubble piles, a deathly scent in the now stagnant air full of a fiery tail. In the centre of the city, directly below the erected dark ki ball was a withering, yet relatively contained crater with demolished buildings and scattered remnants abundant.

High above, still soaring with his dark blade sheathed was Alpha Xcel; his face no longer grinning insidiously nor his mannerisms reprehensible; just a deft silence, as if in mourning, as he looked down with reference at the scattered and battered beings strewn about within the crater.

They had survived his ultimate technique, somehow. But they had severe casualties with many accumulated injuries and energy loss. Most were now rendered worthless, simply writhing, insignificant factors.

Chuckling at his own work as the Ascendants, BanchoLeomon and their allies all stood up staggered, now all looking battle worn, with scrapes, cuts and damaged armour, "**My, my! Maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard.**" The villain gagged in-between a deathly chortle.

Looking up in distain, the Ascendants, minus Celesta X, all gave hard looks as Omega X barked at the forefront, clutching his ribs, "You think this is funny? Do you seriously feel nothing for them; no _remorse_!" he pointed accusingly at his foe.

"**Scum? Remorse? Don't make me laugh, Taichi Kamiya -!**"

Abruptly stopping, the warrior clutched at his head and shrieked in pain, wringing and rummaging through his golden locks, while the main force looked up, piercing, gawking and questioning appearances scattered on all of them.

"What's wrong? He's been doing that since he powered up against Kari!" Ultima X input.

WarAngemon replied darkly, "He must be losing his mind with all that power..."

BanchoLeomon looked up in a rather dullard fashion, not appearing surprised or shocked by the panic attacks that ensued above, as he recalled what Azulongmon had previously informed him of back in the East's Sacred Realm.

'_- __**I would say a 4**__**th**__** of his power reserves can be summoned before his mind leaves him...**__'_

'_Lord Azulongmon, he has far surpassed a mere 4__th__ of his power... could it be that this new form Carrmon unsealed raised his limitations, and not **purged** them, as he and even all of us thought?'_

Cutting off the banter, Joe brushed himself down and thanked Zudomon for protecting him, followed by his blurted voice, "Where's Matt gone?"

Looking around with dispatched vision, they all concurred this. Yamato had vanished from sight while still fused as Metalla X...

Omega X brushed it off, "No, he's still fused, somewhere over there," he pointed to his far off left, ending the matter as Alpha Xcel lowered his armour clad hands.

Giggling obstinately, the beast lowered himself down onto the soil with a large clump being repelled by his mere presence, bio-electricity flaring around him and striking off, threatening the injured with the closeness of the ki externalisation.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing, you son of a -!"

"Tai! Look at his face!" Ultima X belayed, all obeying and spotting the devoid face, the smile that formerly adorned it gone, along with all emotion apart from a ceaseless giggle that seemed to gag in his throat.

Taking a step forward, his shroud suddenly erupted around him, sparking more bio-electricity and a sudden charge into the innards of the small contingent's battle formation, the Ascendants looking back in a stunned expression.

_**Draconic Symphony!**_

His arms and legs all encased in a dark fire, his dragon crest maw erupting in a blood red light, Alpha Xcel began the pulsating barrage of blows at the backs of the Ascendants, sending Omega X, Ultima X and Angemon X crashing into nearby debris piles, the victims of the gargantuan strike still waning, but looking around with scattered terror on their faces.

Next up was the Mergence Ultimates, showing a methodical side to fighting his foes that he disregarded before. Without an utterance, but a repeat of his chortle, he leapt at them with the heightened speed boost, emerging before them and delivering three separate punches to JewelBeemon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon, watching longingly as they careened into the distant dirt.

Feeling a surge of fear, WarAngemon tensed and readied his knuckles at the distractedly mad opponent, thrusting forward.

_**S-Seraphi Fist!**_

The beam eminating but not meeting a target, WarAngemon gave a bellow of fury as he looked up and found the same trick that Ultima X and Angemon X had experienced waiting above his face. Taking heed, he backstepped out of the way of the small blast, only to be keeled backwards by a curt knee in the small of his back; the force curving him over like a backflip and a follow up clothesline into the distance ceasing any hope that the scattered, injured Digimon held.

Joe was bewildered, "Z-Z-Zudomon! Get him!" he ordered, the behemoth taking heed and charging toward the dark humanoid.

Raising his hammer and swinging it across the terrain in a swipe, he found that Alpha Xcel had phased out again. Scanning around, he found him laughing in a squiffy manner atop his still raised hammer, aiming a dark blast at the turtle-man's face.

Zudomon barely felt a sweatdrop fall as it impacted his face, sending him soaring back in a golden aura as he shrunk back into Gomamon, and into Joe's catching arms.

Not finished, the enemy glanced over with his pupil less eyes at BanchoLeomon, chortling again at the pitiful challenge before him as he pounced, leaving a smoke trail rising behind him before he gripped into the catching hands of the proud lion, initiating a test of strength, both raising their shrouds and expending energy behind them, affecting the landscape as bio-electricity flared off from the Eternal Ascendant and the brute Burst Mode.

BanchoLeomon having popped, forefront veins elasticising up his arms in effort, was in tremulous, clouded and rather distortedly angered mind, possibly as a side effect of the Burst Mode.

'_This bastard has killed too many! He cannot live on, I do not care if he is one half human! I'll be damned if I let this bastard take me to hell -!'_

Spiking his power flux, the lion's red aura increased and began shaking the environment like an artificial earthquake, the Eternal Ascendant acting unimpressed as he ducked beneath the lion, raising a hard, rapt boot into the lion's sternum, summoning his blood.

Acrobatically reassuming his battle stance, he swiped through the air with such speed, he caused a minor sickle like wound upon the lion, who shot through the air and landed in a distant, still standing skyscraper.

There it was. All combatants were downed in an instant, the deprived Eternal Ascendant standing tall and scanning around the crater at his immobile victims. Not uttering a word; but transferring his hatred and deathly hallowing through those devoid, magnetic eyes of his.

But that was changed as rubble cluttered beside him, not a few feet away. Having been completely deprived of his armour, Angemon X stood up, his loincloth and pants in ragged tatters, along with his formerly graceful wings smudged by dust. Heaving heavily, he readied his final assault, as he knew separating was all but imminent.

**(End BGM)**

"_**Hey, Mneod, don't think you can get away without kneeling before me!**_"

The voice was pomp and arrogant, almost reverberating off of the air as Metalla X charged with a shrouded advancement that flared past the down alliance, a defiant and supreme smirk adorning his face.

Alpha Xcel spoke for the first time since his mind warped, "**Well do try your best to make me grovel before you, feh!**"

Irked, the shrouded Ascendant thrust a powerful punch toward his foe, but it was easily evaded. Following up, Metalla X kipped backwards and delivered a heavy peg leg manoeuvre to the shoulder with a heavy bellow, soaring backwards and kicking off with another fist prepared to thrust.

Alpha Xcel sneered as the fist connected with his resistant jaw line, Metalla X feeling a chill of fear surge through him as he fell back, tossing multiple ki blasts at the advancing foe, but to no avail.

A nearby Geckomon cowered, "H-he's no match!"

"**Father!**" Angemon X cried, jumping in between his father and Alpha Xcel, forming a diamond formatted hand sign and blasting with the last of his power at the Eternal Ascendant, a significant dust cloud erupting from the ground before a lone fist swiped it away and smashed into the angel's jaw, sending him off in a separate direction and into a battered group of Shogunmon, separating upon the hard landing into Dimitri and Faith.

Dimitri whimpered, "Father..." before his vision hazed and he passed out from the separated pain, Faith following closely after.

Having stormed up into the air, Metalla X cocked back into position and prepared his metallic blue blast, only to be clutched into the palm of Alpha Xcel, and subsequently driven with fury into a nearby slab of metal ore that had risen from the _Seiken Gradalpha _blast.

Stunned and motionless from the collision, Metalla X floundered in the air and fell into the lower rock, falling into a shocked state; unable to do more than twitch.

"**Pathetic... you talk a big game, but that's all it is. Well, two of the main fighters are down, as are all the scum... that should leave Taichi and the other Ascendant –**!"

Twitching at a sudden loud engine runner, the monstrous entity glanced over dully to spot an active ship on the launch bay of the palace above, rearing to go. Alpha Xcel took one guess at the cause and gave a snide smirk upwards.

"**Carrmon... I had almost forgotten...**" he murmured, shooting at atrociously audible speeds up to the launch pad, deathly intent in his looming, empty gaze as he made level with the ship in close to an instant with his astounding speed.

_**Time Until Datatron Warp Collision: 28 minutes...**_

Within the shuttle, Carrmon was reprimanding his single living SkullMeramon servant on how to activate the thrusters. Eventually losing patience, he decided he had enough and blasted a hole in his soldier's solar plexus, garnering the controls himself before an alarm went on the fritz due to unnatural pressurization atop the domed roof.

The black wolf trifled, "I-it cannot... be..."

_Alert... Alert... Unidentified Resistance detected above vessel... repeat, Unidentified Resistance detected above vessel..._

Atop the vessel, causing the resistance was a single, armour clad palm that forcibly held back the vessel's thrusters boost. Charging a flaring ki blast within his palm, Alpha Xcel discharged it and listened as the writhing moans faded along with his blast.

'_What kind of end to life is this? Crushed like an impertinent insect by the very weapon you intended to rule with as a pseudo sceptre!'_

_**BBBOOOSSHHH!**_

Back down below, scattered across the demolished city landscape, many of the Digidestined had refused to move, unable to handle the pain that brought. But one stood up eventually with a deathly, undeterred twitching from several broken bones and bruised areas, notably his ribs. Omega X writhed and trudged through the sea of devastatingly injured Digimon and his own allies, a fearless glint in his eye as he sought out Alpha Xcel's energy signature.

He gained a small, sneering smirk as his battered body began soaring at a restrained pace upward, towards the site of a large green flare; the tower. He carefully floated as gargantuan pieces of demolished rubble began falling beside him through the cloud; Alpha Xcel had decimated the former 'sanctuary' completely, all that was left was the rubble.

Sat atop a clean, turbulent and rummaged pile of stone and looking up at the digital asteroid, the dark warrior gave a haughty laugh, "**Did that fool truly expect that small, insignificant meteorite to kill **_**me**_**?**" he spat with a growl in his throat.

Sensing an approaching energy, he turned slightly, narrowing his blank eyes at the approaching enemy as he leapt over a small hill of rock.

**(Fairy Law)**

"**You scum... still got some pitiful fight left in you**!"

Ceasing his march, Omega X glare speared at the Eternal Ascendant, unwavering as he remained still.

The haughty laugh filled the air again, "**What's the matter, Taichi Kamiya! Still resistant to the idea of **_**dying**_?" he said as his dark gold shroud appeared with it's usual force.

Not answering his question, Omega X walked brisk, slow steps toward the former Mneod, but silently sending a telepathic message to his downed comrades.

_**You guys... this is it, we have no time left. Please grant me your strength so he can be put down!**_

Alpha Xcel twitched, sensing something strange. He stuck his right arm outward and began slashing through it with such speed and grace, he appeared to have four separated forearms and hands, all implementing a magical array before he rejoined his hand, forcing it into the array and beckoning out a buster sword of the dark night shade, almost like a spear.

He screamed out an incantation for the dark green energy that engulfed the blade in a hubris tone, "_**Great Dragon's Ultimate Vanguard Blade!**_"

_**Guys... it is time!**_

_**Time Until Datatron Warp Collision: 23 minutes...**_

Cupping his hands, Omega X prepared himself as his foe also assumed a battle stance on a rock formation.

_**Terra Beam!**_

Alpha Xcel swung the new blade behind him and shot forward with a joust.

_**Dragon's Bane!**_

The pure blue blast and the dark green blast erected from the blade joust collided, creating a horrible shade of greyish green that almost polluted the air as two screams of effort sounded!

_**RRRRGGGHHHH!**_

_**GGGRRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!**_

Down below, watching up from his strewn out position, BanchoLeomon managed to lift himself off of the ground with a grunt, but fell back down, sitting up with great aid from his arm, lifting the other one to the sky.

"T-take that monster down... Tai, Agumon..." he braced as a light shaded green out line began irradiating from his body out of his arm, dissipating a little higher up, but the intended ally still receiving the power as it kept coming from the lion.

Feeling the boost, Omega X's energy wave grew in scale, beginning to balance out the contest of raw power between the two Ascendants. Alpha Xcel, although still focusing on the blast he emanated from his jousting posture, seemed mortified by the sudden burst of power.

Deciding to break it off, Alpha Xcel swiftly released his continuous blast wave, dodging to the side hastily and phasing above his nemesis's head, delivering a pivot kick to the skull that sent him flying off of the spire and into a free fall as the dark golden shroud gave pursuit.

_**FWWOOOOSSSHH!**_

_**FSSH!**_

As he advanced, Alpha Xcel was stunned as in mid air, while in a free fall like a doll, Omega X had phased out without any kind of battle posture. Stopping with a pulse, he seethed while scanning the area around him.

_**DOMP!**_

Akin to what had happened earlier, Omega X reappeared behind the Eternal Ascendant and delivered a heavy hammer blow to the back of his neck, sending the beast sailing through the air at a blinding pace.

Elsewhere, stuck in a cliff side in a small crater that formed a makeshift 'seat' for her, Celesta X hung limply, but upon hearing her brother's plea, pulled herself out and planted face first into the dirt below.

This didn't deter the fading Ascendant, however. She lifted her strongest arm with a shiver from the pain jolt, sending her energy through the same means as BanchoLeomon to Omega X, holding a sweet smile before she glowed gold, and separated into an unconscious Kari and Gatomon.

Feeling the abundantly larger energy from a fellow Ascendant, the Bearer of Courage howled a stifling, ominous roar as he almost kicked off the air and engaged into a heightened, rampant speed.

Catching up with Alpha Xcel's limp body, he swung downward with a forearm, but was met by a flashy elbow from the quick Ascendant, dragging him down the tower wall like he did to Celesta X for a few seconds before grabbing him again and tossing him out toward the barren plains.

_**Dragon's Bane!**_

Firing the blast from a joust, he managed a direct hit and catapulted Omega X into a nearby rocky terrain on the outskirts of the city, charging at him with a roar.

_**Guys... it's still not enough, please hurry!**_

This telepathic message was cut short, as the hero felt a stringent pain in his ribs, his enemy having driven his knee into it with authority. Wasting no time, Alpha Xcel clutched at his enemy's skull in his vice like giant hand, rapturously driving the hero into the rocky ridge that had begun rising due to unnatural gravitational distortion.

That distortion, of course, due to the approaching asteroid.

**(End BGM)**

_**Time Until Datatron Warp Collision: 20 minutes**_

Ultima X was dazed, and hardly capable of any more movement as he lay not to far away from JewelBeemon, WarAngemon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon, all not faring any better. Like it was a passed on ambition, they all grunted at the rampant pain in their bodies, raising their arms up into the sky...

"**Is this it!**" Alpha Xcel demanded jokingly, ceasing his jest as he felt another surge of energy from the punching bag before him. Raising his Vanguard Blade once more, he intended to slash and hack through Omega X, cleaving him in two.

But it did not happen, as the suddenly rejuvenated warrior rebelled with a rocking headbutt as he began a ferocious flurry of blows at the dark armour of Alpha Xcel's chest.

Surprisingly enough, he was making indentations in it, and pushing the monster back with a loud array of breathless, aggravated coughs.

Omega X said with hubris as he battered him back, "What's the matter? Can't fight against someone with a power beyond your grasp?"

Not a good move, as Alpha Xcel parried all blows after that and clutched one of his incoming fists amid rising pebbles, "**You scum... now I can see why Akira Suzuki hated you so!**"

A questioning look on his face, Omega X felt a welt form as a quick, curt backhand fist smashed him in the cheek, and he was slashed lightly by the amateurishly swung blade, taking it as a sign that Alpha Xcel was either losing his mind or getting almost barbarian.

Or perhaps both, noting the insidiously narrowed features on his face now as he began a mighty parrying contest with Omega X, who slowly began falling behind.

'_He's incredible! He's got so much power in his current state, yet he has lost the willpower to utilize it! But I've still got to watch out... he's like a primal monster now...'_

_**DOMP!**_

A powerful blow to the ribs, sending the mighty hero floundering back on his feet, a certain smile sickening him to his core as he sent a telepathic message.

'_**Yamato, for the love of everything holy! I need your power!**__'_

Around a kilometre away in a destroyed sector of the city, Metalla X stood, gazing at the asteroid with one eye dropped, his armour demolished and blood seeping onto his tattered clothing.

"Tai... stop! There is just no way that we can win!" he murmured to himself, loosening his fists by his side in abolishment.

'_Please, just give me your power and I can defeat him!'_

Several cries of Digimon scattered around the city began resounding in support of the voice.

_-Do it!_

_-Do it!_

_-Do it!_

"Yamato..." BanchoLeomon's voice weakly said.

"Father..." Dimitri said almost on instinct, barely conscious.

Metalla X fluttered his eyes quickly and twitched, trembling in rage. He was superior to Tai, wasn't he?

"Please, just do it..." Ultima X added softly.

Omega X was pummled through a crag formation of rock, dividing it with his body as a seething Alpha Xcel repeatedly flurried at him with kicks and punches to his gut, drawing a mixture of saliva and blood as he ploughed through the rock, finally delivering a final punch and sending him flying through and landing in the rocky plains, laying without motion.

But not for long, as the dementor soared up into the air and came down with the great weight of his armoured girth atop the hero, cracking the landscape with each sickening stomp. He repeated this around 5 times before retreating, allowing his foe to fall into a fissure that was opening in the ground.

For several moments, he stood atop a nearby formation, and tightened his facial muscles as Omega X walked back up and out of the fissure, as large sneer on his face.

"**Your persistence is annoying!**" the giant bellowed like a violent infant, before enshrouding himself and charging toward the bracing enemy as he sprung out of the fissure and leapt at the approaching human weapon, before being treated to a clothesline that sent him flying into another crag, followed by two potent energy blasts.

Blown away, Omega X crashed into a stone wall and felt winded, before Alpha Xcel sped up and met him there, delivering a horrible punch that ensnared him in the wall. Backing off, he took pleasure in the resistance toward the pain his enemy displayed.

He added, "**Well, kudos, I never expected you to survive this long; however, your final moments have arrived, either by my hand, or the comet's**."

But the Bearer of Courage was far more focused on his bellow he was about to howl, "**YAMATO! MORE POWER, RIGHT NOOOWWWW~!**"

Hearing the cry, the mighty Ascendant caved, lifting his arm, "Fine, take it; if you lose, I will kick your ass!" he screamed as his green transfer began... and the mighty warrior defused into Yamato and Gabumon, both cocking back and falling into a slumber.

**(Drowning Pool – Mute)**

BanchoLeomon was out of energy, and fell asleep to in the dirt.

Ultima X separated into his two residual bodies also, and fell back unconscious.

"Go get him... Tai..." Davis said lightly as he fell into a deep sleep.

"**For a monkey's death, let's have a suitable attack!**" he yelled as he raised his now metallic fist, "**MetalEtemon's should suffice!**"

_**Metal Punch!**_

Stunned, his contorted face loosened as he took in what had just happened; Omega X had stopped the oncoming killblow with his palm, and had just destroy the crag with an energy burst from his enflamed shroud. Backtracking, a very strange trinkle fell down the side of the dark knights face; a _**sweat drop**_.

Omega X pressed forward fearlessly, noting the steps back the giant took, "Your final moments seem to have arrived, _**Mneod**_." But he cocked his head slightly in a secondary measure, _'Thank you, Yamato.'_

"**I-impossible! His power now rivals my own?**" he seemed dumbfounded, "**Do you **_**truly **_**believe that just by absorbing insignificant ki's from those idiots, it will be enough to kill me? Don't get ahead of yourself!**" he timidly bellowed, enshrouding himself.

The Bearer of Courage gave a haughty chuckle, "Oh really? Well, why don't we get started so we can make sure of that?"

High above the planet, the sphere had enlarged and blotted out the sun, leaving its blue, enflamed trail as the only source of light that veiled across the planet with an anti umbra.

Back on the final battle grounds, Omega X was enveloped with a strengthened shroud, pertaining to the power his friends and family afforded him in order for this battle.

Alpha Xcel stood several metres opposite, also shrouded with a colossal energy release, but had lost his former joking personality, now settling into a much more chiding, cold and ruthless warrior mindset.

_**Time Until Datatron Warp Collision: 5 minutes...**_

_**FSSH!**_

_**FSSH!**_

Thinking evenly, the two warrior phased out at the sound of a rising rock, signalling the planet's final moments. The air was ruptured by colliding fists from the speedy warriors, parrying an almost invisible battle that rocked the terrain.

_**DOMP!**_

Both scoring a heavy blow to each others jaw with opposing fists that repelled them back several feet, before promptly ceasing in mid air and charging once more, Omega X pushing beyond his limits in the battering frenzy thanks to his allies, while the Eternal Ascendant himself was using 60% of his power, the maximum he could use.

Swinging back with the special blade-spear, he took a small pace back in mid air, lunging with a heavy slash through the air, releasing a small green slash of energy through the air, Omega X responding in confidence as he managed to kick through it with a little effort and strain, disrupting the attack, but noticing the trick.

Alpha Xcel was now right in his face, having used the blast as a decoy.

Going for a stabbing attack, he lunged, but missed Omega X by the skin of his teeth, as the Ascendant backflipped awkwardly and twisted as he came back down at the exposed blade, wrapping his leg around it like a vice while in an airborne movement that showed gymnastic promise.

_**KRSSSHH!**_

Alpha Xcel gave a gasp as his primed blade shattered into pieces before his blank eyes. This quickly turned to aggrevation, as he released the blade and clutched his enemy by the neck with his humongous hand, choking him for a moment and enjoying the flailing of his legs before feeling tremors and realiing...

_**Time Until Datatron Warp Collision: 2 minutes...**_

"**Well... it was fun while it lasted, Taichi.**" He rasped venomously, before extending his free arm and preparing to attack his choke hold victim, "**Sayonara, home wrecker.**"

Shooting back a horrible look, Omega X stopped flailing in curiosity, he had wrecked a home? Who's?

_**Draconic Symphony!**_

His knife like hand glowed dark green while he chortled darkly, "**Time to die!**" he announced as he went to plunge the attack into Omega X.

**(End BGM)**

Using all his strength, the Ascendant managed to overpower the choking hand and delivered a pair of firm boots into the opponent's gut, sending him careening back amongst rising debris and earth.

Enshrouding himself and powering up with all his remaining power, Omega X's right fist began to glow a beautiful golden colour, he himself rising atop a new, distorted hill.

He twitched his eyes in expectance as he felt the oncoming attacker, crashing through several of the rising hill catacombs before appearing in Omega X's line of sight, prompting him to soar through the air and come face to face with his opponent in a dual pair of battle stances, imbued fists readied.

Alpha Xcel dropped his still energy imbued fist from above with a mystified look upon his angered face, loosening it in surprise, but showing no signs of fear as Omega X ducked beneath his fist and raised his fist from beside him, planting it into the dark armour and cracking through it, piercing skin and shredding through it.

"Now the real fight begins..." he said lowly as his lit fist trailed a path up the chest of Alpha Xcel.

_"This... Taichi Yagami guy, right?"_

_"It's 6:56pm, mother."_

"_Don't get cocky with me, you little __**monster**__!"_

_I shall join you, for one day, we shall take this world, and show it's foolishness through fear, grief and suffering!"_

_**My head... it hurts!**_

_So, this is the grief and pain of justice?_

_**Impossible! Akira Suzuki!**_

_You're a disgrace, your dying from this attack, and as a residual part of you, I am destined to die with you?_

_**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**_

_Here's the plan to survive this –_

"I am not gonna let... you get away with this!" Omega X bellowed in rage as his fist came out of the trailed wound on the Eternal Ascendant's chest, black blood seeping out as the monster shrieked in agony, purple cracks now encasing his body before a large purple explosion erupted from his body, blowing Omega X down to the fissures below, as the Datatron Warp finally collided with the planet seconds later.

_**FWWOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH~~~!**_

The planet was split thrice, separating with magma spillage in the vast emptiness of space, before it was absorbed by the asteroid and succeeded in ploughing through the nameless planet of Archnologia...

After a few seconds, once the asteroid had passed, a small blotch stood out among the rubble of the planet that remained, an almost spherical design, on closer inspection a ship of some sort...

And within the dented Spirant ship dwelled many Digimon stacked high atop each other in an arguing pile, with several unconscious children resting atop the pile, Yamato and BanchoLeomon barely awake, back to back with sneers on their faces.

A light shone at the apex of the pile, leaving Tai and Agumon resting with very battered bodies, but smiles appearing on their faces. The _Instant Movement _technique had served them well in the last moment, leading to the group's arrival within the ship and an autopilot being engaged before another teleportation moved them out of the way of the asteroid.

_**Digi-Verse /Azulongmon's Realm /13:13pm**_

X peered through his crystal ball, from which he had overseen the battles. A smile adorned his hidden face, "Tai... Agumon... you have no idea how momentous this is."

Minervamon concurred, "They handed him a complete and utter decimation. The Finality Vitae have been released from their virus, and the Eternal Ascendant is dead!"

Azulongmon's silence was that of respect to the deceased servants of Alphamon... but his mind then drifted, _'I wonder about that, Minervamon...'_

_**Real World /Mountain Lodge /13:56pm**_

Having walked through Azulongmon's portal, the children and their partners took a deep breath of fresh air.

They stood before the cottage, and peered down at a wooden picnic table, where Matt's dad propped his head up, angered with the sudden return.

Yamato quickly made the switch, "D-dad!" Matt gasped, twitching as the father walked over to him and, to his own surprise, TK, and delivering light punches to them both, telling them to never vanish like that again.

Peace had been restored once again for the Digidestined and the Human World, but the War Games still lay ahead. But with an opponent as powerful as Alpha Xcel now downed, confidence was indeed high, especially from Tai toward Kari, for her little display of hidden power against Alpha Xcel, managing to hurt him.

Tai silently pondered as the group entered the lodge for a meal before heading home in preparation for the next few days, _'Kari... Gatomon... you two just might be capable...'_

**END.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: **There you have it, my version of the Broly story has been told... but keep an eye out, Mneod may have survived yet...


End file.
